Trouble
by LyricalKris
Summary: Carlisle should have known Edward Masen was trouble. He was smart, beautiful, cheeky, and a sub in need of a dom with a firm hand, which Carlisle just happened to be. He was also very young, an intern and Carlisle was his attending. Trouble indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: The following story is a BDSM story. I don't think it's squidgy or extreme, but if there's anything BDSM-y that you have a hard time with, PLEASE feel free to ask me. I will happily tell you if I plan to incorporate those elements into the story at any point. I'll also be happy to talk things out if you have questions.**

**A/N: Welp. I don't know. I just don't know. Once upon a time, I was adamant Carlisle Cullen, the epitome of a father figure in my eyes, had to be sexless. SURELY sex and that man could never go together. The thought itself was too profane.**

**Now he's gone all dom on me and I cannot. I HAS COMPLETELY LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN.**

**Ahem.**

**This is dedicated to myonlyheroin and capricorn75, because it's mostly their fault, and to Packy and the others who were a very bad influence.**

**SHOUTY CAPS DEDICATION TO BARBURELLA who reminds me she's been begging for C/E for literal years and I hath refused her. Baby, you are my everything, and I love you.**

* * *

><p>There were times Carlisle thought Edward Masen was flirting with him. He would stand a little too close or look at him from under his eyelashes with a smirk on his face that Carlisle wanted to kiss right off him.<p>

Among other things.

More than once, he'd had to remind himself it wasn't something he should think about. Edward, fresh from medical school, was his intern and Carlisle his attending.

Besides that, despite a few somewhat arrogant tendencies, Edward was a delight to have as a student. He was very smart, eager to learn, and had all the makings of a good doctor. And he looked up to Carlisle. He wasn't about to abuse that.

Apparently, though, Edward had his own ideas.

About four months into their acquaintance, they found themselves alone in the employee lounge on a relatively quiet night. Carlisle was a little surprised when Edward came in and sat, not in any of the empty seats, but on the couch right next to him. Still, he didn't think much of it until Edward exhaled in a gust and said, "So."

"So," Carlisle said, somewhat bemused. He never could tell what was going on in the young man's head.

Edward swallowed hard, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the ceiling. "I was at a party last week."

Carlisle leaned back against the couch, getting more comfortable, letting his eyelids droop. It had been a long shift. "Really? Well, I'm sure it must have been fun."

"It was." Another barely audible gulp. "It was a play party."

Carlisle's heart skipped a beat.

Before he could think of anything to say, Edward went on. "Met a guy there. Garrett Damon."

Carlisle's eyes flew open, and his throat closed off. He knew Garrett Damon. Intimately.

Of course he did, seeing as the man had been Carlisle's last submissive.

"We had a good time, and we talked. About you."

Carlisle remembered to breathe and inhaled loudly.

Edward rolled over slightly, propping himself up on one arm to look at Carlisle with lust in his eyes. "He said you were the only one he would sub for." He leaned in, his voice dropping to a low, sexy rumble. "I would for you. In a fucking heartbeat."

Carlisle barely caught a low groan in his mouth. His heart was threatening to hammer right out of his chest. This was so beyond inappropriate.

And he was way too turned on.

He had to swallow several times before he was sure his voice was steady enough to speak. "You know I'm old enough to be your father."

He was, too. Technically.

But it wasn't an 'I'm not interested,' and Edward knew it. His lopsided grin was so damn victorious Carlisle almost groaned again. Fuck him running, the young man was sexy as hell, and he was well aware of it, too.

"You don't strike me as the teenage father type," Edward said, all his arrogance back in full effect.

To Carlisle's shock, the young man moved to straddle him. He leaned in close. "But if you want to be my daddy, I'm down for that. I'll be such a good boy for you."

And with that, Edward Masen kissed him.

What Carlisle should have done was push the other man off of him. This was inappropriate for so many reasons, not the least of which was that they were in the lounge. The on-call room was a little more action-appropriate, but this was completely unacceptable. He needed to stop it. Immediately.

But what Carlisle actually did was kiss Edward back. Hard. Deep. And he grabbed his ass as he did it, thrilled, and turned on, and-

Footsteps in the hall had Edward rolling off him at the same time Carlisle pushed him away. Carlisle stood up, adjusting his labcoat around him, and walking away so fast, he didn't even notice who'd walked into the lounge.

He didn't stop until he was in the safety of his car, and then he hyperventilated a little, trying to calm down.

Something had to be done, and it couldn't wait. He was horny as hell, but as his rational thought returned to him, he was getting well and truly pissed off.

How fucking dare this kid?

He was angry and, at first, a little scared. The staff at the hospital knew he was gay, but he was pretty damn adamant about the fact it was no one's business that he had an impressive array of restraints, plugs, and paddles, among other things, and an in depth knowledge of how to use them.

As he calmed, he realized that while he wasn't quite sure what to think about this new development, he did trust Edward to be discreet about his proclivities. He thought he knew Edward's nature. Maybe he was arrogant and a touch spoiled, but he wasn't a vindictive asshole.

Could he take a hint, though? He _was _just a little bit spoiled. Nothing obnoxious, but Carlisle had been able to tell from early on that he was used to getting his way, and he was stubborn. There was no guarantee he wouldn't try again, seeing as Carlisle was more than a little interested.

But it couldn't happen like this. It shouldn't happen at all, but he couldn't risk another incident at work.

What then? Should he report this? Was it his duty to report it?

No, he'd given up the right and ability to report Edward when he kissed him back and groped his ass like some horny teenager. Besides, this hospital was the only one in the area currently accepting interns. Edward was younger than most interns. Early twenties were for making mistakes. Edward showed every sign of becoming a brilliant doctor. There was no reason to affect his career like this because he hadn't thought things through well enough. Carlisle wasn't vindictive either.

What then?

There was one way Carlisle could figure to take control of the situation, and that was to take _control _of the situation. Edward had said he was more than willing.

Carlisle banged his head against his steering wheel, instantly hard at the mere thought.

He straightened up, taking out his phone. He breathed in through his nose and out again, wondering if he was really going to do this. He wanted to. Good god, how he wanted to.

With a growl at himself, he sent a quick text to Edward's personal number with his address.

He waited, his heart pounding, and he still jumped when a text came through.

_**Be there in forty, Daddy.**_

Carlisle let out his breath in a gust and rested his head against the headrest, staring up at the ceiling of the car. He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

_**~0~**_

By the time Edward knocked on his door, Carlisle was ready. He was clad only in his low hanging jeans, and he was rewarded for his choice when Edward groaned at the sight of him.

"Jesus Christ, you're fucking hot," he said.

Carlisle could have said the same for Edward. The young man was obviously freshly showered, his hair still damp, and he'd changed into jeans and a black t-shirt.

Fuckhot, as the kids would say.

Instead of telling him this, Carlisle grabbed him by his shirt, hauling him inside and closing the door a split second before he slammed Edward up against it. He kissed him, swallowing Edward's startled yelp. Edward was responsive to him despite his surprise and kissed him back, his hands going to Carlisle's waist and his mouth opening to his tongue. Since he had no idea how the rest of the night was going to play out, given what he had resolved to do, Carlisle allowed himself the satisfaction of grinding his hips against Edward's.

But when Edward moved his hands to his ass, Carlisle broke the kiss and took a step backward. He almost smiled at Edward's dazed expression, but somehow, he managed to keep a stern look on.

He cleared his throat. "Before any of that, we need to address your disrespectful behavior."

Edward blinked at him, still a little slow on the uptake, before he smiled. He turned around, bracing himself on the door and wagging his ass tauntingly at Carlisle. "You going to spank me, daddy? Do you want to take me over your knee?"

He did. He wanted to feel his hand against Edward's bare skin, wanted to feel the boy wriggling and writhing on his lap, feel his hardened cock rubbing against him. But he couldn't. Edward obviously wasn't taking this very seriously, and Carlisle needed him to. There was a definite point he needed to get across.

There was a huge difference between a sexual, sensual spanking and a punishment spanking. The lines had to be clear right up front.

So he picked up his folded over belt from where he'd laid it on the end table and brought it down on Edward's jean-clad behind. Hard.

"Ow. Shit. Jesus." Edward stared at Carlisle, obviously surprised, but his smile didn't falter for long. He grinned again. "You like it rough. That's-" He cut off in a yelp when Carlisle hit him again.

Certain that he had Edward's attention, Carlisle took a purposeful step backward, letting the belt hang limp from his hand. This was one of the reasons Carlisle didn't do spontaneous scenes. It was often difficult to navigate before he and his partner had had a long, in-depth conversation about limits and rules. Consent was not a grey area, and it was far too easy to manipulate a sub into something they didn't want to do in a sub/dom situation.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said, keeping his tone even. "Your… attraction is very much requited, but your method of getting my attention was absolutely unacceptable. If you agree that you've been a very bad boy and deserve to be punished, I will happily oblige you. If you don't agree," - he gestured at the door- "then you're welcome to reconsider. My door is always unlocked."

He paused, watching the expression on Edward's face for confusion or worse, fear. He was rubbing his ass, his expression tight but neither of those things. It didn't escape Carlisle's notice that the boy's breath was quick and his jeans were tented.

He raised his belt then, smacking it once against his palm, smiling inwardly when Edward's face flushed and he jumped a little. Carlisle could see he'd gotten his point across. If Edward stayed, he knew he was facing true punishment before they got down to any serious pleasure.

Edward took a deep breath, dropped his gaze to his feet and clasped his hands in front of him in the picture of penitence. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Carlisle had to press his tongue against the roof of his mouth to keep from moaning. His cock jumped in his pants. _Business first, _he told himself. What he wanted most was to bend Edward over the couch and bury himself deep inside him. That was what he'd been fantasizing about for months now, but his sub's needs came first. Always. "I suspect you'll be very sorry shortly."

He took Edward by the arm and led him to the foot of the stairway. His stairs were wide and open toward the bottom. Plenty of room to maneuver. Carlisle positioned Edward facing away from him, toward the stairs. Then he stepped back.

"Get those jeans down."

Edward took another deep breath and started to toe off his shoes.

"Stop." Edward stopped. "I didn't tell you to take off your shoes. I said get your jeans down. You need to follow instructions."

"Sorry."

"Sorry, sir," Carlisle said.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Edward let his jeans puddle at his feet.

Carlisle smiled. Edward had left his boxers up, not as protection, he'd bet, but because he was now following Carlisle's instructions to the letter. Good boy.

He stepped up behind Edward, setting the belt down on the stairs in front of him, and stroked his fingers through the boy's soft hair. Edward jolted a bit at the touch but otherwise didn't move. Carlisle pet him for two reasons. The first was to let anticipation build. That was, he knew from experience, often the worst part of punishment-waiting for it. It had the effect of focusing the offender's attention.

The second reason was maybe more important. A sub should understand at all times that whatever was being done was being done for them, for their pleasure or, in this case, their own good. Carlisle wasn't about to punish Edward because it gave him pleasure to bring him pain.

It wasn't a turn off by any stretch of the imagination, but that was beside the point.

Carlisle moved his hand down Edward's back, still petting, feeling the sharp rise and fall of his shoulders. Then, when he felt neither of them could take anymore, he hooked his finger into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to join his jeans. Edward gasped, but he didn't say anything.

Reaching past him, Carlisle picked up the belt again. "I think what you did tonight merits a proper whooping, and that's what I intend to give you. You're more than old enough to know better, and I expect better of you than what you showed me tonight. Do you understand?"

Edward swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

"I'm not going to stop if you beg me to stop. I expect you'll probably do so. Loudly. I absolutely will stop if you say 'red,' but otherwise, we won't continue on with our evening unless I'm satisfied you've been properly punished. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir." Edward glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, his breath still quick, but a small smile playing at his lips. "I'm ready for my punishment, sir."

Carlisle had to fight a grin. Cheeky asshole, trying to get the lecture over with. Tough luck on that one, since he wasn't nearly done. But it quelled any remaining fear Carlisle had that he was unwilling about what was about to happen. "As you wish. Bend over and put your hands on the stairs. Get that ass out."

Edward obeyed quickly. Giving in to temptation, Carlisle caressed his ass. It was a great ass, nice and round and pleasing under his hand. "Very good," he said, and then he stepped back.

He got straight to work, bringing the belt down on Edward's exposed ass with enough force to make it clear he meant business. Edward cried out at the first strike, but he didn't stand or otherwise try to escape his punishment.

Oh, yes. He was very good. He wasn't new to this as Carlisle had feared.

So, keeping up a steady tempo of smacks, Carlisle began to lecture again. "What you did today was completely unacceptable. You work in the medical field. You deal with people's lives. Your professionalism should not be compromised by your desire under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

Edward wiggled, bending his knees and straightening out again. "Ow. Fuck. Y-yes. Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Carlisle picked up the pace but not the strength of his blows. "This isn't because you could have embarrassed me. This is something you need to learn. This is your reputation and your career. That's not something you should play with."

It was getting noticeably harder for Edward to hold his position. His ass colored beautifully. It was quickly turning a deep red tint. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice much smaller now than Carlisle had ever heard. "Ow, shit. I'm sorry. Please."

"You think you've learned your lesson?" Carlisle asked, bringing the belt down hard once. Twice.

"Christ! Yes. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Fuck, I promise."

Such a delightfully filthy mouth. Carlisle brought the belt down across his ass with bruising force three times, making Edward jump and cry out with each one. Then he tossed the belt to the side and took Edward's arm, pulling him up and into a hug.

Edward wrapped his arms around Carlisle's waist, instantly burying his head against his chest. He trembled, his breath ragged, but he wasn't crying. That was telling, Carlisle thought as he pressed a comforting kiss to the top of Edward's head. Part of punishment was the release, the catharsis. It was something they would address if Edward was his sub.

But that thought could wait for later.

For now, Carlisle rubbed Edward's back shushing him. "Shh, all over now. You're so good, Edward. Very, very good. You took your punishment very well. I'm proud of you." He rubbed his hands over Edward's ass, making him hiss. Carlisle groaned. "Your ass is so hot."

Edward huffed against him. "Yeah, no shit."

Chuckling, Carlisle kissed Edward when he lifted his head. Carlisle groaned again, this time into Edward's mouth. The boy's kiss was fervent, and any fear Carlisle had that he'd gone too far with him vanished in an instant. He could feel Edward's cock rock hard against his belly as they kissed.

Now, Carlisle let desire take him.

He broke their kiss and moved his mouth to Edward's ear. "You want me to fuck you, Edward?"

"Yes. God, now. Please." Edward made to take a step but quickly tripped over his puddle of jeans, falling heavily into Carlisle's arms.

"Now you can take your shoes off," he said with a laugh.

"Hey, thanks," Edward said, holding on to Carlisle's arms to steady himself as he kicked his shoes, pants, and boxers away.

Carlisle took his hand, leading him up the stairs to his room. Once he got in the door, he turned Edward again to him, pulling his shirt up and off before he pulled him into a rough kiss. Edward matched him easily, kissing him between little moans and whimpers, the latter probably having to do with the way Carlisle couldn't stop squeezing his very well punished ass. "You should let me take care of this. I have some salve-"

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine. I need you now." He'd unbuttoned Carlisle's jeans, tugging at them.

When they were both undressed, Carlisle took Edward's earlobe in his mouth, nibbling. "Lay face down on the bed," he said.

Edward pulled back a bit, smirking. "You're not going to beat my ass again, are you?"

"Tempting. You can be a little shit sometimes, Masen. But no. There are other things I want to do to your ass tonight."

"Thank Christ," Edward said, flopping face down on the bed with a jaunty little bounce that made Carlisle's cock twitch. He turned his head to the side, watching as Carlisle rummaged through his nightstand drawer for condoms and lube. "I _am _sorry about work, by the way. I know that was a dumbshit thing to do. It's just you're so fucking hot, and after I talked to Garrett about you and this, I couldn't even think straight."

"Yes, well, I've often thought you could benefit from a sound spanking or seventy." He leaned forward to kiss Edward sweetly once. "But don't apologize." He gave Edward's ass a playful smack, making him gasp. "You've paid the price, and you're forgiven." He kissed him again, more seriously this time. "And I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about having you in my bed before."

He sat on the edge of the bed then and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Edward clenched and sucked in a breath when Carlisle's hand brushed over his tender skin, but he relaxed again when he drew a finger down his ass crack, spreading the lube. He worked one finger, then another into Edward's tight hole, feeling an electric jolt of pleasure that went straight to his cock every time Edward made a little noise at the back of his throat.

"It's so good to have you here like this. Good god, you're beautiful, Edward."

Edward's response was a deep moan, and he pushed back against Carlisle's hand. "Need you to take me now. Please. Please, I've wanted it for so long."

"You ready for me?" Carlisle asked, working two fingers inside him.

"Yes. Please. Now."

"Bossy bottom," Carlisle murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the hot skin of Edward's ass.

He stood and moved to the foot of the bed, pulling Edward toward him. He laughed at Edward's startled cry. "Kneel at the edge, and rest your chest on the bed."

It would have been hilarious how quickly Edward obeyed if it wasn't so damn sexy. Carlisle grabbed the condom from where he'd laid it, ripped it open and rolled it on, unable to wait any longer himself to be inside Edward.

"Holy Christ," Carlisle moaned, watching inch by inch of him disappear into Edward's tight, hot little hole.

"You're so fucking thick," Edward groaned, his words muffled slightly as he had his face turned into a pillow which he appeared to be grasping for dear life. His back arched a bit at Carlisle's slide.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, stilling though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Edward gave a shaky laugh. "This is amazing. Keep going. Fill me up."

Sweet mother of pearl, this man was going to be the end of him.

This wasn't going to take long for either of them. That much was clear almost instantly. Carlisle could have come from listening to Edward's moans alone. Still, wanting to make sure Edward was sated first, when they'd gotten a comfortable rhythm going, Carlisle took hold of his cock as he fucked him.

"You like this baby?" he asked, keeping his free hand at Edward's waist, steadying him.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes."

"Are you going to come for me?"

Edward whimpered, a moan of pure pleasure as Carlisle's balls slapped against his ass. "Yeah. Like that. Please. Harder. Yes."

He came hard, pulsing in Carlisle's hand, screaming his name.

When he was spent, Carlisle moved both hands to his hips, digging his fingers into his skin, pulling him back toward him, slamming into him once, twice, three times before his own release was triggered.

So good. Better than he'd had in a long time, and he told Edward so as he flopped down on his back on the bed, discarding the tied off condom in the wastebasket by the nightstand.

Edward was breathing as hard as he was. He crawled up the bed so he could lay beside Carlisle, on his belly. He looked at him through hooded eyes and grinned. "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself, old man."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Edward. A slow, sensual kiss that left the younger man sighing in contentment.

Edward looked sleepy when they pulled back, so lovely. Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair until he made a face. "What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"If you still want to put salve on my ass, I'd appreciate it."

Carlisle moved instantly to get the cooling salve. Edward let out a loud groan the instant it hit his skin, and his whole body relaxed.

"You really mark beautifully," Carlisle said, rubbing the salve in with gentle hands, admiring the deep red with a splotch of purple here and there.

Edward scoffed, resting his head on his folded arms. "So I've been told." He wiggled, readjusting himself. "It'll look better in the morning," he said with an air of nonchalance.

Carlisle hummed his agreement.

"Can I stay tonight?" Edward asked, his tone just the slightest bit shy.

"Of course." Neither of them worked tomorrow, and there were things to discuss. Carlisle leaned in to press a kiss between Edward's shoulder blades before he lay his head on the pillow beside him. "Do you need anything?"

Edward shook his head and scooted in a bit. Not cuddling, just closer. He yawned. "I'm good. I'm really, really good."

Inclined to agree with that, Carlisle rubbed his back until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to my hand-holding team/enablers, Packy2.0, myonlyheroin, angelycdevil, and barburella. Specific, huge thanks to Capricorn75 because I legit would have still been on the floor in a ball if she hadn't been so patient with my endless litany of "WHAT IF" Thanks to jessypt and songster, my poor songster who may be on the floor with me before this is over. **

**So... uh. Hi?**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Zermg. I still can't believe I'm doing this. *minor freak out*. But uh, those of you who are along for the ride... I'm glad you're here.**

* * *

><p>Whatever the opposite of a rude awakening was, that was how Edward woke. Someone was caressing him with great care and tenderness. They ran fingers through his hair and traced the shell of his ear. Edward sighed, still mostly asleep, but he remembered where he was.<p>

Oh, hell. He'd seduced his attending. No. He'd jumped his attending. With surprising success.

Edward had been attracted to the man from the moment they met. Carlisle Cullen wasn't exactly difficult to look at. The fact Edward had seen him at the hospital's employee gym, well-toned arms and legs on full display, hadn't helped matters.

It was everything else that had pushed Edward's attraction to a full-blown desire. The man was an artist with a scalpel. Observing him these last four months, Edward couldn't think of many people he admired more.

Carlisle had moved his hands by then to Edward's shoulders and began kneading. Edward was gradually returning to his senses, though he kept his eyes closed, not quite ready to be awake and active. He did let out appreciative groans as Carlisle worked.

Of course, the more awake he came, the more aware he was of other sensations.

At the dull ache that still radiated from his backside, Edward felt a rush of residual shame. Jumping his attending at work, in the open, wasn't his best move ever. Thinking about it now, he understood only too well how bad it could have been for him, for Carlisle, or for both of them. In hindsight, it was crystal clear what a truly stupid choice he'd made in the heat of the moment.

Of course, there wasn't much quite as effective at sharpening his vision as having his butt blistered in consequence. Holy Christ, Carlisle didn't fuck around either. For a man with a reputation for having the gentlest bedside manner in the hospital, Carlisle knew his way around the business end of a belt. Garrett had warned him, but Edward hadn't really believed it until that first terrible thwack and he was sure his ass was on fire. Carlisle hadn't gone easy on him.

Then again, Edward was fairly certain the man hadn't been as hard as he could have. That was a sobering thought, and a good reason to be a good little boy for the rest of his life. Holy crap.

Not that it hadn't driven Edward out of his mind with desire. Seeing that side of Carlisle, Edward had the dramatic thought that if he was rebuffed at that point, he would have begged. Shamelessly. On his knees. Crying.

But Carlisle hadn't denied him, and now he was working his way down Edward's back, adding fantastic masseur to the ever-growing list of good personality traits.

When Carlisle's questing hand neared his tender ass, Edward tensed, eliciting a chuckle from the older man. "Have you been a bad little boy in the six hours you've been asleep? Surely not even you are that talented."

"That depends," Edward said, giving his rump a little wiggle and smirking over his shoulder.

"On?"

"On if you really believe it's the thought that counts."

Carlisle shook his head. "You have no sense of self-preservation at all, do you?"

Edward yawned, unconcerned. "I have the next two days off. I don't need to sit down for a while. I can just lie here, ass up."

He saw the color rise to Carlisle's cheek, his eyes darkening at the thought. "You're playing with fire, little one. Now turn over."

Edward made a face. "Maybe the whole ass-up part of my plan went over your head."

Carlisle stood, his hands on his hips, and somehow managed to look stern even though he was very, very naked. "You really want to keep pushing me?" He reached out, giving Edward's ass a sharp smack that had him grimacing even though he'd been expecting it. "I guarantee you, if I have to take you over my knee when your ass looks like this, you're going to enjoy it a hell of a lot less than what I had planned for you."

A tendril of anticipation and the most delicious kind of fear curled right at the base of Edward's cock. He pushed his lower lip out in a pout, but he rolled over, wincing only a little, and that was mostly for show.

Carlisle smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"Not yet," Edward said, glancing down at his still flaccid cock.

"Hmm." Carlisle ignored that. "Give me your hand."

Edward obeyed and watched, curious and getting increasingly excited-so hard indeed-as Carlisle used leather cuffs to shackle him, arms spread wide, to the headboard. Edward wondered momentarily how many people Carlisle had tied to his bed and quickly pushed that thought away, surprised at the rush of jealousy.

"Oh, holy fuck," Edward muttered under his breath when Carlisle moved down the bed and began to similarly secure his right leg to the bed post.

"You know," Carlisle said, his tone conversational, as though he tied people spread-eagle to beds on a daily basis. "You should stop me if you're uncomfortable."

Edward had to laugh, but it was a thin kind of noise. "Yeah, see, the shaking you're probably talking about is actually what they call quivering in anticipation." He was babbling, but he couldn't seem to stop, not when his toes were curling. Bravado was a bitch sometimes. "I've got a firm grasp of the whole yellow, red concept. We're green. Green, green, green. I don't mind being at your mercy. In fact-"

He was cut off when Carlisle put a hand to his mouth. Edward realized then he was breathing hard. Carlisle's lips were pressed into a bemused grin. He lifted his hand from Edward's mouth and put a finger to his own. "Shh," he said.

Edward banged his head back against the pillow and waited.

And waited.

He watched as Carlisle simply stood, his eyes roaming Edward's body inch by inch. It was incredible the way he could feel it, almost as though he had touched him. Almost. His skin ached for it.

When Carlisle's tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip as if Edward were a juicy morsel he was about to devour, Edward's mind kicked into overdrive. He started to imagine the million different things the other man could do while he was trussed up and helpless like this. Would he straddle Edward's chest and push his thick cock past Edward's lips? Or maybe he had a flogger nearby, and he would rain little smacks on his belly, his thighs. Or he might make Edward watch as he stroked his own cock, not letting him touch or be touched until he came in hot, sticky strings all over his chest.

Edward squirmed, tugging at his binds. His skin tingled, and he was sure he was about to spontaneously combust, but Carlisle only tilted his head, letting his eyes drift lower. Lower. Yes, right there. "Please," Edward said, the word strangled.

Carlisle's eyes traveled back up his body. "Please what?"

Edward groaned. "I don't even know. Just _please. _You're driving me crazy."

"That's just silly. I'm standing right here minding my own business."

"Fuck," Edward hissed through his teeth. "Are you punishing me for something?"

Carlisle crossed his arms, returning to his eyes-only molestation scheme. Asshole. "Believe me, if I was punishing you, you'd be well aware of it."

What he wanted to do was whimper. What he tried to do was persevere, resolving to wait until Carlisle made his play.

Or not. Not was an equally good plan. "Fuck, please."

"Please what?" Carlisle repeated, an infuriatingly cocky grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Anything! I'm submissive, remember? You're supposed to tell me what happens next."

Carlisle was on the bed and hovering over him so quickly, Edward gasped. He held his breath, disconcerted to find the other man's face a bare inch from his, his body so close he could feel his heat. Still he wasn't touching him, and the tingle beneath Edward's skin got exponentially worse.

"Is this what you want?" Carlisle asked, and he brushed his lips against Edward's, just the barest hint of a touch.

Edward whined, the sound catching at the back of his throat. He swallowed hard and tilted his head up, but Carlisle only moved back a fraction of an inch. "Please," he said again.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed him then. A hard kiss, and Edward couldn't help but arch his whole body up into it; finally, finally filling his desperate need for contact. He kissed back hungrily, and he whimpered when Carlisle broke the kiss. But he didn't pull away, instead kissing a line to Edward's ear. When he spoke, his voice was a low rumble. "I'm going to see how much of you I can taste before you come."

Edward's body shook, and he made a little mewling noise that would have been embarrassing under other circumstances. As it was, he didn't care. He just didn't care, not when Carlisle had begun licking and nipping at his neck. "Oh, god."

He tried to distract himself at first, muttering inane things about how this was some bizarre form of torture, and oh my god it was hot, and jesus, yes, that was good, so good. But he cut off abruptly when Carlisle's hand brushed up his body and he started to roll Edward's nipple between his fingers, squeezing and pulling.

That was when Edward gave himself over to the sensation. The sucking and licking. The drag of Carlisle's teeth over his skin. Carlisle worked his way down, replacing his fingers with his mouth at Edward's nipples. Lick. Bite. Tug. All while his hands caressed and tickled. Edward writhed, pulling uselessly at his restraints, helpless but to take whatever Carlisle gave him.

Carlisle had only barely begun to trace the space between Edward's balls and the base of his cock with the tip of his finger when Edward lost it. He came, his whole body seizing with the strength of it.

"What the fuck?" Edward whispered once he'd caught his breath enough to speak.

Stroking a strand of sweaty hair away from his face, Carlisle smiled and kissed him. "You liked that?"

"Uhh yeah." He was still a little stuck on stupid.

"Good." Carlisle patted his cheek. He sat up, and undid the binds on Edward's legs and then his hands. He rubbed Edward's wrists to soothe the minor chafing. "Get cleaned up, and I'll make us something to eat."

Edward licked his lips, looking down at Carlisle's lap. "Do you want me to-"

Carlisle put finger to his lips, hushing him. "I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "You can take a shower if you want." He leaned in for one more kiss before he moved for the door, pulling a robe on as he did.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Carlisle had, at some point after Edward had gotten up once to pee and before he'd started whatever the hell had just happened, laid out towels and a clean robe in the bathroom. He showered, reluctantly washing the scent of sex and his mentor from his skin, and then made his way downstairs, following the delicious smell of breakfast.

Carlisle had replaced one of the chair's cushions with a pillow, and he winked as he gestured to it. "Sit," he said. "We need to talk."

Edward's stomach twisted. Of course he'd known it was coming, but this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have. He was somewhat distracted by the feast in front of him-eggs, pancakes, bacon, fresh orange juice.

It occurred to him then that he was ravenous, and it was all he could do to keep from inhaling his breakfast like some kind of savage. Still, he ate greedily, but when he looked up, he could see Carlisle was pleased that he was enjoying his meal.

"So," Carlisle said, as always getting down to business without delay. "You're not new to the scene."

It wasn't a question, but Edward recognized the request for him to fill in the blanks easily enough. He took a long drink of his orange juice before he answered. "I've only been, uh… collared, once. By the first one, the man who helped me figure out who I was and what I needed. His name's Benjamin, and it was a good experience." He was long used to reciting this story, giving the basics so his partner would feel comfortable enough in the knowledge that Edward might have been young, but he wasn't green. "Since then, I dabble. Only because I haven't had time to think about any kind of long-term relationship." He smirked. "Medical school, you know?"

"Oh, I have some idea," Carlisle said. His expression softened. "What do you want from me, Edward?"

Edward didn't miss the emphasis on the word want. Whatever he wanted, it didn't mean he was going to get it. He looked down at his plate. He thought about giving some smart ass answer, but he couldn't. Not when Carlisle had been so good to him. Edward had been with several good doms, but this whole experience was beyond all of that. Maybe it was because it was more personal, Edward having worked with him so intimately, but he tended to think it was more likely that it was because it was Carlisle. He'd brought his characteristic compassion with him into everything they'd done, and the least Edward owed him was honesty. "I really didn't think that far ahead. I like you. _Like you, _like you," he said, blushing furiously. "But I tried not to think about it for all the reasons you, uh, _listed, _last night." He shifted in his seat just in case Carlisle hadn't figured out what he was talking about.

"Then when I figured out how Garrett knew you, I couldn't turn it off like before. It's not an excuse, I know. I should have had more control than to let my fantasies run away with me."

He jumped a bit when Carlisle reached across the table to caress his hair. It was strange, how very tender the man was. That wasn't something Edward was used to at all, and he had to stop himself from tilting his head into Carlisle's hand.

"We had a few intense moments, you and I," Carlisle said, a small smile playing at his lips. "I felt that too. You're very attuned to your own instincts, Edward, and you don't usually hesitate in going with a gut feeling. It's part of what will make you a good doctor. You just need to learn tact. There's a time and place for certain things." He looked Edward in the eyes. "Obviously, you weren't wrong about the fact there's a mutual attraction between us."

The heat in Edward's cheeks intensified, and he couldn't fight a smile. It was ridiculous that he felt so shy in that moment, but he did. He couldn't help ducking his head.

"But how do you feel now? What do you want now?" Carlisle asked, his tone still soft.

Edward chewed his food, considering the question for a long time before he answered. "I don't want to say I wish you weren't my attending, because that's not true." Again, he beat back the urge to be coy and sexy. Now was the time for seriousness, and he was more than capable of that too. "I don't think I've made a secret of how grateful I've been to be able to work with you. You're a better surgeon and a better person than the department head, and I respect you." He took a steadying breath, trying not to let his conflicting emotions get the better of him. No need for all that. "Personally, I wish you were anyone but my attending right now. After last night, if you were anyone else, I'd ask you if I could see you again. But I have this feeling you're going to give me the 'this can never happen again' speech."

Carlisle's lip twitched, and he looked away briefly before he looked up at Edward. "You understand why, don't you?"

Edward understood, but he couldn't speak around the lump that had risen to his throat. That was stupid. Since Benjamin, he hadn't been with anyone more than a night or two. This wasn't any different.

"For the record, I feel exactly the same," Carlisle said, putting a hand on Edward's knee under the table. "About everything. You're bright, Edward, and you've accomplished a lot at a very young age. I admire you, and that's why it's important to me that we don't do anything to jeopardize your career. It would be different if there was room to move you, but there's not. I'm the only one taking surgical interns, and I know there was a lot of competition for any medical student to get an internship at this hospital."

Edward nodded, trying to tell himself he shouldn't be so miserable. There were three hospitals in the area, but theirs was the most prestigious, and all of them were in the same predicament. If he and Carlisle were in a relationship that would prevent him from being objective, there was nowhere for him to go. This was the smart thing, and he could be an adult about it.

Still, sometimes Edward wanted to be reckless, just a little immature. Carlisle was right about that too. He'd accomplished a lot being as young as he was, but he'd done it at the cost of being able to make even a single stupid, selfish decision.

On impulse, Edward rose and went to Carlisle. He sat on his lap, facing him, his arms looped around his neck. "Can we have today? Just today, and I swear when I leave, everything goes back to the way it was?"

Carlisle sighed and ducked his head, resting it against Edward's chest for a few heartbeats before he lifted it again. "Yes," he said, and he kissed him.

Edward was of two minds. Part of him wanted to urge them to a hard, fast pace. In the last four months, he'd accumulated a vast collection of fantasies involving Carlisle, and he only had the day to realize as many of them as he could. But neither of them had unlimited stamina. They both seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion. They savored.

Their kisses were languid. Carlisle put his hand in Edward's robe, but he didn't move further than his waist. He rested his hands there, his thumbs caressing as they kissed. Edward's fingers were curled in Carlisle's hair or playing beneath his robe, skimming his shoulderblade. He explored the other man's mouth, moving with him, eyes closed, lost to anything but the feel of Carlisle's lips on his.

Edward didn't realize at first that his hips had begun to mimic the rhythm of their tongues. The stimulation had left Carlisle in an excited state. Edward stilled the motion of his hips and broke their kiss. He licked his swollen lips, a hunger rising in him that demanded to be fed.

"Can I help you with this now?" Edward asked, purposefully rolling his hips.

Carlisle's fingers dug into his skin. "Little boy, didn't anyone ever teach you not to put anything in your mouth if you don't know where it's been?"

Edward huffed and began to rut against Carlisle, urging the overprotective man on. "Are you going to tell me you don't get tested frequently?"

"It's always smart to ask and you didn't."

Edward leaned in for a kiss. "I trust you."

"Well then." Carlisle brushed his thumb over Edward's lip. "Get on your knees and ask me politely. Then I may consider it."

Fucking hell, the man could make Edward out-of-his-mind horny in the space of a few words. He slid backward onto his feet and retrieved the pillow from his chair. He held Carlisle's eyes as he sank to his knees and stroked the backs of his legs. He ducked his head and kissed Carlisle's kneecap. "Please, sir." He kissed the other. "I want your cock in my mouth. Please, may I suck you?"

Carlisle breathed in deep through his nose, and he sat up, his eyes gone dark again. He swept an arm out in acceptance. "Since you asked so sweetly, you may."

Edward pushed Carlisle's robe to either side and took his cock in his hands. He stroked the length of it once, twice, and put the head in his mouth first. He took his time, lapping at the tip and up under the head. He repeated this process as he took Carlisle's length in lick by licky, hollowing out his cheeks.

In the meantime, Carlisle scratched Edward's head along his hairline. It took him no time at all to find the sweet spot behind Edward's ear, and he stroked him there. The pleasure of it made Edward moan and then hum, which made Carlisle very happy. His cock bounced against the back of Edward's throat.

"So good. Christ, you're so good, baby. So good with your mouth. You're pretty like this." He cupped his hand under Edward's chin, tilting his head so he had to look up. "You like this, little one? You like my cock in your mouth as much as I like watching you?"

Edward made an appreciative noise, the sound vibrating against Carlisle's engorged cock. The man groaned, throwing his head back. He grabbed at Edward's hair. His hips raised to meet the bob of Edward's head. "Like that," he said through clenched teeth. "Jesus, you're such a good little cock sucker."

There was something so incredibly erotic about those filthy words coming from Carlisle's mouth. It put a frenzied edge to what Edward was doing. He dragged his teeth along Carlisle's shaft and massaged his balls, working him faster, harder.

"Fuck, you don't understand what you're doing to me," Carlisle said around a groan. "I thought the most depraved things, watching you. I thought about you on your knees, greedy for cock. But look at you. Look at you. You love it." His hand tightened in Edward's hair, and he thrust his hips hard. "What are you doing to me?"

Seeing as he had an oral fixation, Edward did, in fact, like sucking dick. However, what he loved most about this was the way Carlisle couldn't seem to stop himself from thrusting into his mouth, how he moaned, how he fucking mewled as Edward worked him. That was incredible. On the day he died, Edward was going to look back and remember the sight and sound of Carlisle falling to pieces for him as one of the highlights of his life.

Carlisle came with a scream that sounded like it had been ripped from the base of his spine. Edward swallowed around his convulsions, and after a few moments, the other man slumped in his chair. His grip on Edward's hair loosened, and he pet him, soothing the ache with trembling fingers. He whispered, almost nonsensically, "Lick it all clean like a good boy. Good, good boy."

Edward was very diligent in his duty, licking the length of Carlisle's cock in long, slow strokes. When he was satisfied, he pulled the robe back into place and rested his head on Carlisle's knee, glancing up at him from under his eyelashes.

Chuckling, Carlisle ran the back of his knuckles down Edward's cheek. "That was incredible, pet." He sighed, stroking his thumb along Edward's jaw. "You're not going to make it easy for me to let this go, are you?"

It was at least a little comforting that Carlisle was finding the idea of walking away from whatever it is they'd uncovered a difficult concept to live with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And then they never touched each other again. The end.**

**Yeah, okay. No one believes me. HUMPH.**

**Again, tysm to my cheerleading squad, and thanks to everyone who's left a review. This one is rather hard for me (pun very much intended hehehe), pushing my limits and such (fucking A. WHY CARLISLE, WHY? WHY SO FUCKING FILTHY MOUTHED? G'DAMMIT) so I really appreciate the feedback.**


	3. So That Happened

**A/N: Weeeee! Mari made me such a pretty banner. Don't you love it? I love it. I had to update early just to show it off.**

**Shorty chapter, but the next one is longer. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning before he had to go back to work, Carlisle stepped out of his shower into a room full of steam. He wrapped a towel around his waist and braced himself against the counter, hanging his head a moment while he tried to collect himself to face the day.<p>

It was no good. Not here. It had only been twelve hours since he'd said a very naked, very wet goodbye to Edward. Carlisle had meant to let him take a shower and send him on way, but he'd been overcome by a powerful need. He'd yanked the poor boy out of the shower and bent him over, taking him right there.

Whatever had come over him, Edward was on the same page. The moment had been almost animalistic in its fervor. He could still remember the sound of his flesh slapping against Edward's; the noises they made-all grunts and groans. And when they were both spent, how he'd collapsed, boneless, Edward pinned beneath him right here, the smell of heat and sex surrounding them.

Now, Carlisle wiped the steam from the mirror, looking at his reflection. He ran his fingers over a trio of purplish marks on his collarbone. It was strange. He'd taken great pride in the marks he'd left on Edward. His subs rarely left their mark on him, but Edward was eager and passionate. Looking at the marks in the mirror, Carlisle felt slightly better.

Did Edward feel like this? Even more so, Carlisle imagined. In hindsight, he questioned the wisdom of the second spanking he'd given Edward the day before. It had been mostly sexual-mostly because the boy did earn himself a firm smack for that smart mouth of his-over his knee, just like he'd imagined. But even a hand spanking following the hard belting from two nights before left a lasting impression. Edward would be feeling the effects of Carlisle's work, feeling him on his skin, for days.

Carlisle wasn't going to pretend that the idea didn't thrill him, but would they be able to work together as Edward had promised? The last couple of days had given them a taste of what they could have. It was like finding a vast treasure and having to collapse the opening of the tunnel where it was hidden.

Reluctantly, Carlisle got dressed and out the door.

_**~0~ **_

It wasn't as hard as Carlisle imagined to work with Edward again. The hospital had its own rhythm, and only too often, a ten hour shift stretched into a twenty hour one. Despite one poor choice, Edward was a good doctor. He'd have never jumped Carlisle if a patient's life was on the line, and so he didn't seem to have trouble prioritizing when they were working.

Then again, those moments that had passed between them before, heavy with tension and desire, were only worse. Carlisle was surprised more than once to find he and Edward had moved closer together as they were reviewing patient charts and medical texts. One or both of them would freeze, and Carlisle would have to hold himself rigid while the urge to pull the other man to him would pass. That was the difference. It was one thing to have a fleeting fantasy, quite another to know with certainty it could be so, so good.

Before he left, Carlisle had talked with Edward a long time about his needs. "You've been too long without a dom," he'd said. "Never forget that there's no shame in needing this. You need someone steady. Someone who knows you or who can get to know you for more than a night."

Edward had looked up at him, his smirk equal parts mischievous and longing. "Someone like you?"

Carlisle touched his cheek. "I would be so lucky."

He didn't let himself think about things like Edward's internship being up in seven months. He didn't want to mention it to the other man. It was selfish to want him to wait, to let Carlisle give him what he so desperately needed. If he could find something steady, Carlisle didn't want to stand in the way of that.

Well, no. He very much wanted to stand in the way of that, but he wouldn't.

Within a week, the marks from Edward's hickeys had faded completely. Two weeks went by, then three. Though the long hours kept them both busy, it was impossible to forget. The want never left Carlisle.

One night, in the middle of an all-night shift, Edward caught Carlisle's attention. "Dr. Cullen, will you come look at something with me?"

Carlisle turned back to his other intern. "Do you have what you need, Tanya?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I've got it now."

Nodding, he turned to Edward. "Okay. What's going on?"

On the brisk walk down to one of the x-ray rooms, Edward explained that he'd assisted on a surgery earlier that day.

"Something didn't sit well with me," Edward said. "I don't like to think Dr. Snow missed anything, so I hope I'm seeing things." He put the x-ray up on the lightboard and pointed to the area, explaining what he thought it might be.

Carlisle blinked, looking it over again. He picked up the patient's chart, skimming to fill in a few blanks. "No, I think you're right. I can see why Dr. Snow thought there wasn't anything more he could do. This is a tricky spot. We'll need to run a few x-rays, but if we can do that first thing in the morning, she can be in surgery by evening, damage repaired."

He grinned, looking again at the x-ray, triple checking that he did indeed see what Edward saw. He couldn't have been prouder of his intern. "Very good catch. Well done, Edward."

Distracted, Carlisle reached out and rather than clap Edward on the shoulder as he might have with any colleague, he ruffled Edward's hair affectionately. He caught himself almost immediately and pulled back, but too late. The atmosphere around them had turned heavy and over-warm. "I'm-" Carlisle started, but he was interrupted when Edward grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him in for a kiss.

Carlisle let it happen for one, two, three seconds before he pushed Edward firmly away. "Have you lost your mind?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, his face flushed. "Christ, I'm going to. If we can't-"

Though they hadn't been speaking loudly, Edward stopped talking when he heard the sound of a distant footfall. This part of the hospital was mostly empty, but Carlisle wasn't going to take a chance. He crooked his finger. "Come here."

He led Edward through the halls to a more quiet section of the hospital. It was three in the morning, and most anyone who had an office had long since gone home. Carlisle did a quick check any way to see if anyone was burning the midnight oil. When he saw they were safe, he pulled Edward with him into a friend's office and locked the door behind them.

"Look," Edward said the minute the door was closed. "I've been thinking about this, and-"

"You can't think about this," Carlisle said in a whisper-hiss, motioning that Edward needed to keep his voice down regardless. "We talked about this, and nothing's changed. You have to let this go. Find someone else."

"I don't want to find someone else," Edward snapped. He took a deep breath and a step away from Carlisle, beginning to pace. "And I don't think I have to. We can make this work."

"Edward."

"No. Please just listen to me." His tone wasn't demanding but pleading. "At least hear me out."

Carlisle gave an exasperated sigh. The boy had no clue how much he wished he could just give in, but he couldn't. Still, there wasn't any reason why he couldn't let Edward speak his mind. It would give him time to calm down, and then he could make a rational argument. He nodded his head for Edward to continue.

"There's nothing wrong with an attending and an intern being friends, right? Buddies? That's not looked down on. Emmett and Dr. Whitlock catch a beer all the time. They're such good friends they're practically attached at the hip. Right? That's allowed."

"What's your point?" Carlisle asked, his tone even.

"My point is, why do _we _have to keep our distance?"

"You're not asking to be my friend, Edward."

"No, but I'm not asking to be your boyfriend either." He stood still, a few paces from Carlisle, and crossed his arms. "You were right. I do need someone steady. What you gave me, I haven't had in a long time." He raised his chin, looking Carlisle right in the eyes. "And I think it was good for you, too. That's what you said, isn't it? Better than you've had for a while? So why not? It's no one's business what we do in our own spare time, and if I wasn't thinking about what I'm not getting, from you or anyone else, I could concentrate better at work. All problems solved."

Carlisle was quiet, trying to think of an argument.

Edward, likely taking his silence as wavering will, stepped forward, close enough that Carlisle could feel the heat of his body. "For all we know, Dr. Whitlock has Emmett tied up in his basement every other night. How would we know? It can be like that for us, as far as anyone else is concerned."

For a full minute, while Carlisle's thoughts spun wildly around his head, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

Then Carlisle stood up straight, giving Edward a cool look. The younger man shrunk a bit, looking like he expected Carlisle to say no. Carlisle had to fight his smirk. "Now, little boy, why on earth didn't you tell me like that in the first place?"

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Carlisle, obviously confused.

Carlisle took a step forward so they were almost, but not quite touching. He lowered his voice even more, leaning in close to his ear. "You would have gotten your way without the world of hurt you just brought down on yourself," he said before straightening up again, waiting for realization to dawn on Edward's face.

It did, and the young man turned pale, realizing this had all started because he'd kissed Carlisle. At work. Again. "Oh," he said. Then, "Shit."

Woe be to the sub who had to be punished twice for the same offense. "And your timing is horrible," Carlisle said with a cluck of his tongue. "Since you're working and on call tomorrow, we'll have to wait for Wednesday. I'm going to need ample time to deal with you."

He saw the shudder pass through Edward, but he also saw the flush in his cheeks and heard his breath quicken. "Wednesday," he said with a nod. He swayed a bit on his feet, and Carlisle didn't envy him. Waiting for a punishment was always the worst.

Though, in this case, if they were really going to do this, Carlisle thought the waiting would drive him equally out of his mind.

"I'll see to this patient," Carlisle said, brushing past him before he lost the battle to keep his hands off his intern. "Go ahead and check on the others."

"Oh. Yes." Edward shook his head hard, as though remembering where he was. "Right. Patients."

He looked about as dazed as Carlisle felt.

Dazed and excited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. That didn't last very long.**

**Continued thanks to my girls. I would never be able to get through this fic if not for them. **

**And thank you all for your support! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying my descent into depravity.**


	4. The Punishment

**A/N: Oh hey. It's Wednesday! Let's put poor Edward out of his misery, yeah?**

* * *

><p>By the time Wednesday afternoon rolled around, Edward was as nervous as an elephant on ball bearings. He had to clench his fists at his side as he showered and changed in the hospital's locker room.<p>

"Hey, Edward."

Edward jumped a mile at Emmett's booming voice, and the other man laughed. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat.

Emmett stared a little too hard, and Edward thought for sure the other man had somehow figured him out, but then he laughed. "Man, you've been on shift too long. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go get a beer, but it looks like you should go home and get some sleep."

"Did Dr. Whitlock let you off your leash?" Edward muttered under his breath, distracted.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're right. I'm just tired. I'm going to go home." He hurried off before Emmett could start asking questions.

"Jesus, get it together, Masen," he muttered to himself as he got to his car.

It had been a very long couple of days. There was the dread that came with knowing he was going to get it. That kind of torture shouldn't ever last this long, but it went hand in hand with the choice he'd made. Work came first. That was the way it had to be. So he'd waited, giving Carlisle ample time to plan his punishment.

Fear and excitement chased each other around Edward's stomach and made his heart speed. He ran a hand through his hair, still wet from the shower he'd taken in the hospital's locker room. Time to face the music.

And then, hopefully, the other thing that had made the last two days torturous. The part that came after.

Wherever Carlisle was going to take him, Edward couldn't wait to go.

He drove, his stomach twisting in tighter knots the closer he got. He contemplated the phrase, 'your ass is grass' and wondered who thought that made sense. Obviously someone tripping on acid, mistaking the color of grass as bright red. Or crimson.

No. Purple. His ass was...Grimace from McDonald's.

He giggled to himself, resting his head briefly on the steering wheel after he parked. God, every inch of his skin was tingling.

Edward got out of the car and headed up the walk, wondering vaguely if this was how people felt walking to their execution. Then again, probably not. He couldn't decide if he was more terrified or aroused. Christ.

Sighing, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Edward's breath caught.

Why? Why was a black shirt so hot? And the way it hugged the muscles of his arms. Holy hell.

Carlisle put his forefinger under Edward's chin, raising his head. Edward opened his mouth, but Carlisle beat him to it. "Shut up."

Edward closed his mouth again.

"I'm going to tell you right now, because your mouth is going to get you into trouble otherwise, that I don't want to hear a word from you unless it's yes, sir, or no, sir. Do you understand?"

Edward blew out a breath through his nose. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Then come in."

Edward followed Carlisle into the house. He went into the living room, and there Edward froze. Carlisle, meanwhile, sat down on the couch. In front of him on the coffee table were three of the most wicked implements in the world of BDSM: a two pronged tawse with thick leather straps, a wooden paddle large enough to catch both his ass cheeks in one stroke, and a rattan cane.

His ass cheeks clenched, and for a moment, he was terrified Carlisle intended to use all three of them.

Carlisle snapped his fingers, focusing Edward's attention on him. "Make your choice, then come here, kneel, and present it to me."

Oh, Christ. "Yes, sir," he murmured. There was no such thing as the lesser of three evils here. They were three equal evils.

With a grunt, he picked up the paddle. He was pleased he didn't shake as he came and knelt in front of Carlisle, holding his hands palm up, the paddle balanced across them.

Carlisle drew in a deep breath, and Edward started a bit when the man ran his fingers through his hair. "We have a lot to talk about tonight, but there's business to attend to first, isn't there?"

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle took the paddle from him and rested it on the arm of the couch. "Stand up."

Edward did.

Carlisle looked up, his blue eyes holding Edward's gaze as he pulled his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. Edward felt his cheeks heat and his breath stuttered. He had to bite his tongue to keep from speaking.

Standing, Carlisle gestured at the couch. "Kneel. Put your hands on the back and stick your ass out."

For just a second, Edward was frozen. He swayed, and then he moved, getting into position. He watched Carlisle pick up the paddle from the arm of the couch and jumped again when he put a hand to his back.

Carlisle chuckled. "Nervous, pet?"

"Yes, sir." Not even Edward was stupid enough to put any sass in his tone just then.

"You should be." Carlisle put the paddle to Edward's bare ass, rubbing in slow circles. "Tonight isn't going to be very much fun for you, little boy. See, I don't like having to repeat myself."

Edward was so busy trying to keep himself from groaning at Carlisle's rubbing, that the first strike caught him off guard. "Ffff, ah." He remembered Carlisle's order that he shouldn't speak at the last possible second.

Carlisle rubbed the paddle over his ass in a few circles before he struck again. "Normally, I like to have you bent over with your hands on the stairs like last time." Rub. Rub. Smack. "But I can't expect you to keep that position for as long as this is going to take."

Edward gasped at the next strike. He bowed his head, trying not to whimper at Carlisle's words. He'd almost forgotten just how wicked the paddle was. The worst part was actually the seconds after the smack, when the sting had a chance to set in.

"See, I thought I had made myself very clear the first time," Carlisle said, his tone maddeningly calm as he continued the punishment. "Obviously, I didn't leave a lasting impression on you the first time, did I?"

"No...Yes, sir."

"And yet you failed to learn your lesson."

The tempo of smacks picked up. "Obviously, you're not taking your own career seriously enough. There isn't anything more important to me than you, and you will learn to make yourself and your future a priority. Do you understand?"

Edward found it difficult to form words that weren't curses. "Yes, sir."

"Work is off limits. There aren't any exceptions to that rule."

Carlisle kept up his lecture, punctuating his points with swings of the paddle. At almost every strike, Edward gasped or groaned. A few times, he almost cursed but managed to hold his tongue. It was a very near thing though. He was almost glad he'd been ordered silent, because Carlisle was right. His big mouth would have gotten him in even more trouble.

Edward imagined sitting on a hill of fire ants would have been a relief compared to this.

He was breathing raggedly when Carlisle finally stopped, resting the paddle against his throbbing ass. "You take your punishments very well," he said, his hand resting gently against Edward's back. "I'm pleased with you, little one. Five more, and I want you to count these, understand?"

Edward groaned, but he pushed himself up straighter. "Yes. Yes, sir," he managed, voice a thin waverr.

The crack of the paddle against his skin was deafening. Like thunder. And Edward cried out. "O-one." Crack. "Fff. Two." Crack. "Three." Crack. "Oh! F-f-four." Crack. "Five."

He shouted the last word and bent his forehead to rest on his folded arms, shaking horribly. Each heartbeat sent a wave of agony radiating from his ass outward. It was at once a horrible and incredible feeling. He was desperately sorry, ashamed of his lack of control, and yet his body sang with adrenaline and endorphins. He shifted on his knees, groaning as the sting only seemed to spread anew. That was the evil of the paddle. The pain got worse _after _the fact.

Carlisle began to rub his back soothingly. "I'm very impressed with you. You didn't move even once. You're a good boy."

Edward let out a shaky sigh at those words, smiling even as he fought back sniffles.

"Tell me why I had to punish you," Carlisle said, still rubbing his back.

"It was a dumbshit thing to do. It was irresponsible to risk my career."

"You want to be a doctor, right? That's important to you."

"Yes, sir," Edward said seriously. "It's what I want most in my life."

"Yet you almost threw it away not once but twice."

Edward frowned and ducked his head further down into his arms. "I'm impulsive. I need to learn how to control that."

"Yes, you do. Then you understand why we're not done."

Edward straightened up, his eyes wide. "What?" He looked toward the cane and tawse still on the coffee table, unable to fathom taking either of those when the ache in his ass went bone deep.

"Not those, my naughty little boy. But I'm going to make sure you don't forget this lesson again. Now stand up."

For a few seconds, Edward felt so sorry for himself, so sorry in general, he couldn't move. He wanted to beg, to swear it would never happen again-it wouldn't happen again. Not now that he knew he could have this longer term.

"Little boy." Carlisle rained a series of crisp smacks right at the space where Edward's thighs met his ass, making him cry out. "I know you're not testing me right now. Stand. Up."

"Yes, Daddy," he said, straightening quickly. "Sorry. Sir."

A smile tugged at the corner of Carlisle's lips, and Edward was glad to see it. In the middle of a punishment, there was always that tiny, if irrational, tendril of fear that he'd displeased his dom to the point they wouldn't want him anymore. Carlisle moved a hand to his elbow, helping him climb down from the couch seeing as his jeans were still gathered around his ankles. "Sir or Daddy. I don't mind either, as long as you're being respectful. Be good and take what you've got coming, then you can be my good little boy again."

"Yes, Daddy."

Carlisle ruffled his hair. "Good. Now follow me. Be careful. You don't want to trip."

With that, he turned and headed for the kitchen. Edward had to swallow a groan, suddenly realizing why he had to keep his jeans and underwear in a puddle at his feet. It made the shuffle he had to do to walk awkward, adding that extra bit of shame that made his face grow hot to the tips of his ears. But he held his head high as he followed Carlisle to the kitchen, trying to rub the fire out of his ass as he went.

When he turned around and saw what he was doing, Carlisle frowned. He grabbed Edward by the wrist and guided his hand to the top of his head. "No rubbing. Put your hands up here and keep them there."

Edward sighed but did what he was told, trying not to show his discomfort. The pain was accompanied by a bastard itch that made him antsy, hungry for touch. He was already hoping Carlisle wasn't the type that believed punishments should include not getting the sex he was eager for now.

Carlisle positioned him facing the counter and then stepped away, hands on his hips as he looked at Edward. "Have you ever been figged before?"

"No, sir."

"Do you know what figging is?"

Edward swallowed, his heart picking up a more frantic pace as he realized he was facing something new. He took a shaky breath. "I've heard the word at parties, but I don't know."

Carlisle nodded and picked up something from one of the baskets of fruits and vegetables he had on his counter. He held it up for Edward to see. It was a root vegetable of some sort with thick, gnarled fingers coming off it. "This is a ginger root." He placed the thing on a cutting board he had out, and cut the longest, thickest finger off, setting the rest to the side. A sharp, aromatic spice filled the air, and Edward suddenly had an idea about what Carlisle was about to do.

"Figging is a Victorian era punishment." A thoughtful look came over his face as he looked at the finger of ginger, beginning to peel it's rough edges with the knife. "I have no idea why they call it figging, seeing as this is ginger, but that's beside the point. The act is taking a peeled ginger root and inserting it into the anus. The effect is a mild to severe burning sensation accompanied by an itch. Pay attention to what I'm doing. Next time, you'll prepare your own ginger."

Edward had to swallow hard past a thick knot in his throat, watching as Carlisle peeled the root and shaped it around a twist at one end, so it wouldn't disappear into his ass, he assumed.

Carlisle held the ginger under Edward's nose so he could smell the juice of it. Ginger was a very strong scent, a million times more potent fresh than it was in a small, shredded pile with his sushi. "The effect is different per person," Carlisle said, and under other circumstances, Edward might have smiled. There was that ring of curiosity to his tone. Edward had long ago learned that his mentor was insatiably fascinated by such case studies and lived for collecting more information. "You may get lucky and be one for whom the effect is negligible. Either way, the nice thing about a figging is there's no lasting effect. After the root is removed, the itch will die down in about ten minutes, the burn in twenty." He raised a hand, caressing Edward's sore ass. "I'll still be able to fuck you later. Would you like that, pet?"

A strong thrill of desire cut through the nerves, and Edward's cock twitched at the thought. "Oh, Daddy, yes," he said, relieved beyond measure that there was relief in sight. He'd been dreaming about Carlisle fucking him again for over three weeks now.

Carlisle smiled, petting his hair once. "So eager." He wagged a finger in his face, his stern expression back. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You've earned every minute of this punishment, do you agree?"

If he wasn't so nervous at the thought, Edward might have smiled. He could see Carlisle was double-checking his consent level, seeing as they still had no safe-word system in place. But though he was scared of this unknown, he trusted Carlisle. This was the reason he'd been so desperate, wanted Carlisle in a way he hadn't wanted anyone else in years. He trusted the man to push his boundaries, to give him what he needed and wanted.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Good boy." Carlisle brushed past him and went to pull out one of the straight backed chairs at the kitchen table, turning it around and taking a seat. He laid the ginger root on the table and patted his lap. "Come here and get over my knee."

Blowing out a breath, Edward shuffled the few steps over to him and bent over his lap. They both adjusted themselves until they were comfortable, Edward's palms flat on the floor to steady himself. Normally, he very much enjoyed this position. He loved the way his hardened cock would get trapped, rubbing against his Dom's leg as he was spanked or toyed or finger fucked. Right then he was a little too nervous to enjoy the pleasure of it, but that was the point. Punishments weren't supposed to be fun. Getting what he needed wasn't the same as getting what he wanted.

To his surprise and dismay, Carlisle didn't stick the thing in his ass as Edward had been expecting and dreading. Instead, he began to spank him. Edward knew from experience Carlisle wasn't spanking nearly as hard as he was capable of, but on his already severely paddled ass, it was agony. He yelped, and one hand flew back on instinct, trying to protect his rump. Carlisle caught it and pinned it neatly to his lower back, continuing the spanking at a brisk pace.

"Tell me again why you're being punished," Carlisle said.

Edward groaned. Since he hadn't had time to prepare himself, he couldn't seem to keep still, wiggling and whimpering with each smack. "Fuck. I was...I was irresponsible. At work."

"Again," Carlisle added. "Those are the two reasons you're being punished like this. The two things I absolutely will not tolerate. You will not hurt yourself and your future as long as I have anything to say about it, and you will not make me repeat myself. If you make me punish you for the exact same offense, no matter what it is, I promise you will always regret it."

"I'm sorry," Edward said between gasps. His eyes stung almost as bad as his bottom, and it was all he could do not to cry. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

But it didn't escape his notice that even as Carlisle spanked and scolded him, he ran his fingers over the knuckles of Edward's trapped hand, comforting and tender as ever. After another few smacks, Carlisle rubbed his back, hushing him. "Almost done, baby. Just a little bit more, and we're all done. You've been so good. I'm proud of you for taking your punishment like a big boy."

Just as Edward had caught his breath, he felt the tip of something against his asshole. The ginger. He'd forgotten about it during the spanking. He pushed up, instinctively squirming away, but felt Carlisle put pressure against his trapped hand, pinning him more firmly. "Don't fight me now, baby. Relax for me."

Easy for him to say, Edward thought, but he took a deep breath, forcing himself to settle again. He knew he'd been stupid, and he wanted very badly to please Carlisle again. And he was curious. A little scared, but mostly curious.

The finger of ginger Carlisle had carved for him was maybe three inches long and thick. Carlisle worked it into his ass slowly, giving him time to adjust.

At first, the feel of it was very fresh, like when he used a mint mouthwash. It was a cold feeling on his inner walls. But as Carlisle helped him up and directed him to stand with his legs as wide as his jeans would let him go and hands on his head, the burn began to make itself apparent. It was a bite again not unlike Listerine, sharp but much more intense on the nerve-filled walls of his anus.

"I forgot to mention one thing," Carlisle said. He smacked Edward with something once against his inner thigh, making him jump. "If you clench, it will make the burn worse, so try not to."

Edward groaned, finding out too late that Carlisle was right about that. The burn, already unpleasant, had intensified exponentially when he wiggled.

Carlisle rested the thing he'd hit Edward with, a flat wooden spoon, on the counter within eyesight, and set about making them a quick pasta dinner with garlic and, of course, ginger. Every once in a while, he would come, pick up the spoon, and Edward would try his hardest to remember not to clench as he delivered one or two sharp smacks to the insides of his legs or the backs of his thighs.

Edward tried to take his punishment in silence, but it proved impossible. The ginger was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, horribly intense. It had the same effect as the paddling-a burning, itching pain except inside him. He groaned and cursed under his breath, shifting on his feet. There was no relief. His wiggling only made it worse. He hung his head, feeling more chastised and wretched than he had in a long time.

And yet, in the depth of that emotion was an appreciation. He did understand why Carlisle was being so strict with him. He understood with perfect clarity that everything he'd worked for, long years of study while other kids his age had as much fun as they could, could so easily have been for nothing if he was drummed out of the program on a technicality. He was miserable at the moment, but he was also touched that Carlisle cared about him.

This was part of what he craved, what he needed, and Edward could have wept that Carlisle was so willing to do this for him.

But still, by the time Carlisle was setting two plates at the table, Edward had long since decided that whoever first had the bright idea to shove a peeled ginger root up someone's ass was a bastard. A bastardly asshole whom Edward fervently hoped was burning in hell, being horsewhipped. Fucker.

"Please, please, please," he babbled, bouncing a bit as Carlisle came up beside him. "Take it out."

"You think you've learned your lesson? Truly this time?"

"Yes. Yes. I won't do it again."

"Mm hmm. Because you said that last time."

"Please." Edward's voice cracked. He really thought he was going to cry. "Please, Daddy, please."

"Okay, little one. I believe you." He took the ginger out, but as he'd promised, it did little to alleviate the sensation. Edward groaned again, but he let out a meek "thank you" so Carlisle wouldn't think he was unappreciative.

"You've been so good for me, I'm going to give you a little reward, but don't get used to it," Carlisle said. "Bend over the counter."

Trusting that this wasn't some ruse leading to more punishment, Edward bent over eagerly. He rested his cheek on the cool counter, watching as Carlisle opened the freezer and came out with a piece of ice. Edward groaned, this time in relief, figuring in advance what the other man intended.

Sure enough, Carlisle came back over to him, stroking his hair as he slipped the ice into Edward's asshole, slaking the burn. "Is that better?" he asked, easing it in and out.

"Yes." The sensation of the ice made him squirm, but Edward could have wept in relief. "Thank you."

"Good." Carlisle patted his shoulders. "Come on. You can take your shoes and pants off now. Today you can do your corner time while we have dinner and talk."

Edward was confused about what he meant until he saw that his chair had no cushion. He sighed, but he didn't argue. He'd have taken his time sitting down, but Carlisle wasn't having any of that. He took him by the shoulders and sat him down without easing him into it. Edward gave a short cry, but otherwise didn't complain.

Just as Carlisle likely intended, it was difficult to concentrate during dinner. He kept fidgeting. His ass felt like it was swollen several times its normal size, and resting his weight against the hard wood made for a deep ache.

Still, he answered all of Carlisle's questions, stuttering only a little. They talked about their limits and expectations. Dinner was done before they had said everything they needed to, but Carlisle took Edward's hand and led him back to the living room. There, he pulled Edward into a very tight hug.

Edward shuddered, not realizing how much he'd wanted this part until it was here. He ducked his head, a strong emotion making his knees weak, but Carlisle held him up. He stroked his hair and his back, telling Edward what a good boy he was and that he was so proud.

Carlisle pulled back, tilting Edward's chin up so he could kiss him. It was a long, slow kiss. A kiss that instantly stoked desire in the pit of Edward's belly. Edward sighed. For the long days since Carlisle had agreed to try with him, Edward had thought about this too. This and so many other things.

"Lay across my lap, and I'll help you feel better," Carlisle said when they finally had to breathe. He grinned. "And then we can talk about how you're going to thank me for being so lenient."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Many thanks to all my lovely ladies. Seriously, they make it difficult for me to stop writing this story. **

**Same goes for all you out there. Everyone alive? Edward took his punishment pretty well. I think he deserves a reward. We'll see what Carlisle has to say about it next chapter, yeah?**


	5. Not Punishment

**A/N: A note to people who were uncomfortable last chapter. We will address this more within the story, but just to give you a little insight/comfort. The beautiful part about BDSM is it is 400% about the SUB's wants and needs. It's not about the Dom. At all. If it is, it's wrong and abusive. Period. End of sentence. Edward was in complete and total control of everything last chapter. If you'll noticed, Carlisle double checked several times that he had full consent.**

**I know this is difficult for a lot of people to understand because things happen within BDSM that not everyone would be comfortable with (I'm not a fan of people who like to be completely degraded, treated like dogs, for instance), but the fact is, it's not about us. It's not about norms or standards. It's about what an individual needs, and that, at its heart, is what this story is about.**

**But that's why I told you at the beginning, please. Feel free to engage in a little conversation. I'll be happy to answer questions, because I do want you to be comfortable with the story I'm trying to tell. *hugs***

* * *

><p>In the morning, Carlisle reached out blindly, expecting to find warm skin but finding only cold air instead. He opened his eyes. Sure enough, the bed beside him was empty.<p>

He blinked more awake and heard the sounds of Edward moving around in the bathroom. Good. It wasn't all a wonderful dream then. He buried his head in his pillow again, breathing in the scent of sex and the man who'd shared his bed the night before.

And many nights to come.

Satisfaction and excitement had Carlisle grinning into his pillow. A dom and a sub didn't mesh well just because they shared the same kink. Like any relationship, they had to be compatible. That was what made their first night together so bittersweet. It had been instantly obvious that they could have something great. A good dom/sub relationship could reach depths and heights like nothing else Carlisle had ever experienced. The trust his subs put in him, letting him see a part of them no one else would understand, was a beautiful gift.

Carlisle got to his feet and went in search of his sub, pulling on a pair of boxers as he did. He found Edward in the bathroom, turned to the side, staring at his bare ass in the mirror.

It was quite a sight. He clucked his tongue, drawing Edward's attention to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, because that was the most important question. Personally, he thought the marks were all the more lovely because it was Edward wearing them. But it would take some time to get used to Edward's moods and limits.

The other man smirked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just admiring the view. You know, I think I've got a fine looking ass, but it's so much prettier all dressed up."

Carlisle crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. Secretly, he was pleased to see Edward's sass back in full force. He'd been sullen the night before, but that was to be expected. "It is very pretty, but I hope you're not thinking about making me do that to you again so soon."

Edward shuddered. "Uh, no. Jesus Christ, you are fucking lethal with a paddle; you know that?" He rubbed his ass, his look rueful.

"Well, you have a particularly hard head. I'm beginning to understand one needs a firm hand to get through to you."

"Sometimes," Edward admitted with a grimace. "But that was a fluke. That's what happens when you give someone a taste of the forbidden fruit, and then just dangle it in front of them for weeks."

Carlisle tilted his head. "Little boy, I know you don't want to be taught a lesson on the importance of taking responsibility for your own actions right now."

"I didn't say I didn't deserve it," Edward said, ducking his head in contrition.

Carlisle hummed his approval. "Come here, brat," he said, extending a hand. When Edward took it, he pulled the other man close to him wrapping an arm around his waist and tracing his fine features. "Sometimes I think you're going to make me spend more time punishing you instead of playing with you."

Edward kissed his fingertips. "You're so good at it." He turned a little in Carlisle's embrace, thrusting his ass toward him. "Very even coloring."

_This fucking kid_. Carlisle cupped his chin, catching his lips in a kiss. After a few moments of this, he dropped to one knee, turning Edward so he could examine his ass. He was a careful spanker and expected to find nothing distressing. The boy wouldn't be able to sit without pain for a few days, but he'd brought that on himself. It didn't hurt to be thorough though. He kissed a particularly painful looking bruise with a gentle pressure.

"Makes me wonder," Edward said.

Carlisle moved on to press a kiss to another bruise. "What's that?"

"This is what you do on a repeat offense. What happens if I make the same mistake three times?"

Carlisle looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. None of my subs has ever been that masochistic." At the look on Edward's face, he narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't a challenge."

Edward shuddered at the edge Carlisle had put into his voice. "Not even I'm that stupid."

"Not stupid," Carlisle said, getting to his feet. He hated hearing anyone put themselves down. "Stubborn." He kissed Edward. "And mouthy." He kissed him again. "And maybe just a little too big for his britches."

Edward melted against him then, kissing him back. Carlisle drew a hand down his back and cupped his ass, reminding himself to be gentle. Even with that slight touch, Edward whimpered into his mouth, but he didn't draw away. No, he only sidled closer.

Reluctantly, Carlisle stepped back. "Put some clothes on if you're not going back to sleep. We need to finish talking things out before we start anything."

Edward groaned, putting out that lower lip. "If you insist."

"Oh, I do."

A few minutes later, they were both dressed in boxers and robes, downstairs in the living room. Edward, natural sub that he was, started to sink down to sit on his knees at Carlisle's feet, but Carlisle caught him, pulling him up to sit on the couch instead. He didn't want Edward in a mindset that he wanted to please Carlisle. He wanted straight answers.

"Why did you pick the paddle last night?" Carlisle asked after Edward had found an at least halfway comfortable position.

The other man scoffed. "That was a hell of a choice. I don't know. I had the feeling you were going to wear my ass out, and I don't think I could have taken a longer punishment with the cane."

Carlisle hummed. "If you'd chosen the cane, that part of your punishment would have been a lot shorter."

"_Now_ you tell me."

A smile tugged at the corner of Carlisle's lips. "But the time you spent over my knee would have been longer." He reached into the end table drawer and pulled out a smaller, leather paddle, putting it on the cushion between them. "With this."

Edward stared at the thing and licked his lips, giving the slightest moan. "Over cane welts? Christ. What would you have done if I had chosen the tawse?"

"Oh, then it would have been a two-part punishment instead of three. The tawse and the figging, but it would have been a longer and harder."

Edward paled. "Ah. I was never going to choose the tawse anyway. Fuck that thing."

"It is a piece of concentrated evil," Carlisle agreed.

"You sound like you know that from experience."

"Oh, I do." He laughed at the look on Edward's face. "Does it surprise you?"

"A little." Edward squirmed, that shy smile Carlisle quite enjoyed tugging at the edge of his lips. "You're just good at this part. It's hard to picture you being a switch."

"I'm not a switch. I did used to be submissive, though, when I first entered the scene." He tilted his head, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I was raised by a single father. He was a good man, but he overcompensated by being rigid. From a young age, I was taught to be in complete control of myself, always to be what he expected me to be. I didn't realize until I met a man when I was studying in Italy-Aro. Carlisle clucked his tongue, remembering. "He taught me how very good it can be to hand control over for a little while. Aro was good for me, but he was heavy-handed. Suffice it to say, anything I use to warm your ass for you has been used on me. Aro would have used the cane, then paddle, and then finished you off with the tawse, believe me."

"Fuck me," Edward said, his cheeks flushing at the thought. "And you took it?"

Now, it was Carlisle's turn to look sheepish. "I was an adrenaline junkie back then. I won't say he never scared me, because he did. He wasn't perfect by a long shot. And I won't say I enjoyed his punishments, because I frequently didn't. But the endorphin rush after a very heavy punishment?" Carlisle whistled and had to adjust himself. His cock had come half mast just remembering.

Edward giggled, a little titter that had him clapping a hand over his mouth. "Sorry. It's the image. I'd have paid good money to see that."

"I could demonstrate," Carlisle said, his voice deadpan.

"Pass."

Carlisle laughed at that. "Speaking of which. We should talk about safe words."

"That's a good idea. Red doesn't work very well when it frequently describes the color of my ass."

**~0~**

They talked about everything they'd only touched on at dinner the night before. They talked about limits-Edward didn't have many. He was too curious about a lot of things to be scared about going there. They talked about how Edward felt about the punishment the night before, especially the figging which had been new to him.

"I was pretty sure I hated it last night, but I don't know. I want to try it again. Just not today," he'd said.

Carlisle stored everything away for future use. They ate and showered, separately this time.

When Edward came downstairs, Carlisle was leaning against the wall, shirtless, just watching. Edward was a very beautiful young man. He descended the stairs in the robe with an eager red tint on his cheeks. Carlisle was briefly breathless.

How on earth had he gotten this lucky?

Carlisle caught Edward around the wrist, pulling him in for a kiss. He cupped Edward's face in between his hands and lapped at his tongue. Keeping up his kisses, Carlisle pushed the robe off Edward's shoulders, pleased to find him nude underneath. He ran his hands over the young man's body. He was lanky, but not without the definition of muscles. Very nice.

Twirling a finger idly in the coarse curls of Edward's pubic hair, he broke their kiss and smiled. "Get on your hands and knees on the table. Stick your ass out for me."

Carlisle's coffee table wasn't actually a coffee table. If one were to look close enough, they would see that, first of all, it was large enough a full grown man, say Edward's size, could lay down on top of it. That was, in fact, what it was built for-to the support the weight of two full grown men. People usually missed just how long it was because it was slimmer, like a coffee table, and because his couch was also obnoxiously long. Which, incidentally, was also conducive to play.

"I never did understand the point of a play room," he'd told Edward when they talked about it. "What, do these people not have friends and family who would notice a whole room filled with manacles and tables with restraints on them? So I prefer to hide in plain sight. Most people just think I have a grandiose sense of home furnishings."

Edward pressed his lips together, but he obeyed readily enough. When Carlisle stepped up to him, he wagged his ass.

"Trying to tempt me, pet?" Carlisle asked, stroking his hand down Edward's back.

"It's a possibility."

"Dangerous game." He reached between Edward's legs, teasing him by touching everything except his cock and balls. "A bare butt makes good target practice for my paddle."

Gasping a bit, Edward pressed back, seeking his hand. "But I've been such a good boy, Daddy."

"Mm hmm." He moved his hand to Edward's head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled his head back, making him gasp. Leaning down, Carlisle put his lips to Edward's briefly. "Good boys get spankings too, especially when they know damn well they'd like it."

Edward whimpered, meeting Carlisle's eyes. He licked his lips and gave the smallest of nods.

Carlisle let his head go, soothing his scalp with a gentle pet. Then he reached over to retrieve an item he'd placed on the end table.

"Ohh," Edward said, eyes on the item Carlisle had brought out.

"Oh," Carlisle said, coating one end of the stainless steel butt plug with lube. "It reminded me of you." He turned the other end toward Edward, showing him the emerald-colored gem in the hilt.

He moved to Edward's ass, holding his cheeks open with one hand while he worked the plug in with the other. It wasn't very thick, mostly decorative. It really wasn't the point tonight. He worked the plug in and out a few times. "You like that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I like it."

"Good. Now lay down on your bottom."

Despite the soft towel Carlisle had placed down for his ass, Edward sucked in a breath as he obeyed. That went with the territory, and soon enough, the pain would be much more titillating than discomforting. Carlisle dismissed that concern and went about his business. He pulled Edward's arms straight up over his head, binding him at the wrist and then securing him there. He moved down to Edward's feet, tickling him as he went.

"Fuck, that's cheating," Edward said, trying to squirm away.

"And I didn't even realize there was a test," he said. He spread Edward's legs enough so he could tie them comfortably to either side of the table.

"Oh, god. Tell me you're not going to sit there and eye-bang me again," Edward said, looking up at Carlisle as he looked down on him.

Carlisle crossed his arms and smirked. "See, that sounds like more fun to me now than what I was planning on doing."

"Why? What were you planning?" Edward asked, doing some eye-banging of his own.

Carlisle shrugged, nonchalant. "Never mind."

Edward groaned. "Tell me. Please."

"Hmm." Carlisle watched him squirm another few seconds before he took a small tin out of his pocket. He flipped off the top and showed it to Edward.

"Is that a candle? Oh, hell yes."

"What are you hell yesing about?" Carlisle crossed his arms again, tucking the candle out of sight. "We're doing the staring thing. It's a little creepy, but I'll try anything once."

"You're a fucking monster, you know that?"

"You're a fucking monster...sir."

Another low moan. "Yes, sir. You are a fucking monster, sir."

"Good boy." Carlisle nodded approvingly. He took the candle out again. "So you want this?"

Edward nodded with gusto. "Not to show my age or anything, but duh."

"I see." He shook the candle. "You're going to have to ask me a little nicer than that."

Edward's eyes darkened, and he tugged on his bindings. "Please, Daddy. Please."

Carlisle perched on the edge of the table. "Please. What?"

"Please use the wax on me."

Carlisle traced a fingertip around Edward's belly button. "Where do you want it? Hmm?"

Again Edward tugged, as though he kept forgetting. "I'd point, but you know. I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

"Use your words," Carlisle said, lighting the candle. He tossed the lighter over his shoulder and looked at Edward, waiting.

"Stomach," Edward said, breathless.

"Ask right."

"Fuck." Edward licked his lips. "Please use the wax on my stomach."

"Sir," Carlisle reminded.

Edward writhed. "Please use the wax on my stomach, sir. And can we establish that I want you to use it any damn place you want? Really, I only chose the stomach because it's a good idea to test the temperature first, and-"

"Edward."

Edward blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

Carlisle put a finger of his free hand to his lips. "Shh."

Moving slowly on purpose, Carlisle raised the candle above Edward's belly. He tilted his wrist, letting some of the gathered wax splash over onto the other man's skin.

"Ah, ah." Edward thrust upward.

"Now where?"

"I thought we established the whole anywhere thing already."

"_Where_?"

"God dammit." Edward huffed. "Nipples. Sir."

Carlisle obliged him.

"Fuck. God." Edward panted. "The other one. Please, sir."

Humming, Carlisle tilted the wax in a long line from his chest down below his belly button. Edward cried out, breathing so hard now he was rising up off the table, twisting. Standing, Carlisle began to drip wax one drop at a time around his body.

"Gah! Sweet mother of christ. Agh!" Edward pulled at his leg restraints as Carlisle had begun to dribble wax on his cock where it rested hard on his belly.

A little breathless himself just watching him, Carlisle put the candle down. He leaned in, kissing Edward's lower lip. His cheek. His chin. "Do you want to know something?" he asked, kissing the underside of his chin. His neck.

"Uh. Uh huh."

Carlisle moved to straddle the boy, kissing him again, lining up their bodies for some seconds before he slid further down. "That wax is edible," he said, and then lowered his head to begin licking it off his nipple. "Mmm. Cherry."

He moved on quickly, knowing from previous experience that he could make Edward come without touching his cock, but he'd poured the wax there for a reason.

Well, more than one reason. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the base of Edward's shaft and licked a line all the way up.

"Oh fuck. Oh hell," Edward said, pulling at his ties again. "God, let me go. I want to touch you. Please."

Carlisle paid no attention to this. He licked another long line the length of Edward's shaft. Then took him in his mouth.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh. Oh. Oh, man. Oh, I'm going to...I'm going to…"

Carlisle cupped Edward's balls, brushing his thumb over his heated skin. He could feel the way Edward was moving, squeezing around the plug in his ass as Carlisle worked his cock.

Edward made a noise that was the equivalent of banging his hand randomly on a keyboard when he came. "Fuck," he said, panting. "Jesus. God."

"You know, you call me that a lot," Carlisle said, climbing back up Edward's body to share his taste with slow, hot kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bit better?**

**Many thanks to my girls. I love you all so much you have no idea.**

**Hey you. You out there. You make me smile. If I gotta deal with Carlisle being all sex machine, then at least I have you with me. **


	6. Claimed

**A/N: Beep! Posting and then trying to finish my online class. Social Psychology. Fun times. Anyway. ONWARD.**

* * *

><p>Doctors were very busy people. There were weeks when the only free time either Edward or Carlisle had away from the hospital was, by necessity, spent sleeping. As a result, when they could get together, Edward was hungry for his Daddy.<p>

Unfortunately for him, Carlisle was a bastard. Rather than start off hot and heavy, Carlisle went slow. Delayed gratification was a particularly potent torture device in the man's capable hands.

Fortunately for him, Carlisle was a hot bastard who made the slow kisses worth it.

"Hey, baby." Carlisle took his hand, pulling him inside the house. He wrapped one arm around Edward's waist and cupped his cheek with the other. Edward sighed, all the stress of his week falling to the back of his mind as he melted into Carlisle's kiss. He was walked backward until he was pinned against the door, Carlisle's tongue lapping languidly at his.

Edward pressed his palms flat against the door, opening his mouth to Carlisle, making his body pliant. A month into their new relationship, they were beginning to really understand each other. That was how Edward knew the moment he put his hands on Carlisle, this part would be over. Of course, then the fun would begin, but the question always was, would Edward go out of his mind before he was allowed to touch his Dom.

Carlisle didn't exactly play fair. He skimmed his fingers up along Edward's sides, tickling and teasing. He pressed the nodules of Edward's spine, massaging away a knot here and there. Edward tilted his head, pressing upward with his body. A shudder of pleasure went down his spine when Carlisle again cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb behind Edward's ear. He could have purred.

Edward's hands twitched. He tried to have patience, but as his head began to swim with lust, he succumbed to desire. His hands left their perch against the door. Hovered. No sooner had Edward given in and rested his fingertips against Carlisle's hips than the other man pulled away. He took several steps back and crossed his arm.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, banging his head against the door. "You suck so much."

"Hmm." Carlisle's eyes flicked down to Edward's crotch. He put a hand to his chin, wiping a thumb across his lips as he drew his eyes slowly up Edward's body. "I was considering it, but I haven't quite decided yet."

Another groan, but Edward didn't fight his grin. "Your bad jokes are painful."

"Isn't that what we're here for?" Carlisle took a few more steps backward and sat on the couch, hands behind his head in a lounging position. "Lose the clothes."

Edward's cock jumped in his pants. He started to grab at the hem of his shirt, but Carlisle whistled sharply. "Slowly," he said.

"What? No music?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, but he stretched, giving Edward a nice view as he picked up the remote to his stereo system. He pressed a button and music filled the air. Classical. Nothing anyone could have stripped to. He waved his hand at Edward. "Continue."

The thing was, though Carlisle enjoyed driving him crazy, Edward knew damn well the man was just as hungry for him. He could see it in his eyes as he watched with intent. Edward toed off his shoes, his socks. He turned halfway around, jutting out his ass as he took his jeans down, shaking his hips to the music in his head since the mournful music coming from the speakers was just never going to be sexy. He slid his underwear halfway down his ass but kept them on as he turned back around and took off his shirt.

Edward saw the way Carlisle's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and when he spoke again, his voice was husky. "Turn around. And lose the underwear, you tease."

A thrill went through Edward, and, as it always did, his heart began to pound out an erratic pulse. He obeyed, turning to face the door.

The couch creaked as Carlisle stood up, and Edward heard the soft pad of his footsteps. His skin was so alive, so desperate and aware, that when Carlisle stepped up behind him and rested a hand on his bare back, Edward whimpered.

"Always so eager, pet," Carlisle said, stroking the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He came up close, not quite leaning on Edward, but caging him in with his hands propped on either side of the door. Edward shivered when Carlisle ducked his head, scraping his teeth along his shoulder. He kissed Edward's neck, his cheek, the space beneath his ear. "How are you supposed to be standing?" he whispered.

Edward sucked in a breath. "Fuck." Whenever he was standing or kneeling, he was supposed to do it with his hands clasped behind his back. He moved to get into position, but Carlisle caught his arm. He gripped both of his wrists and, peppering kisses at his shoulder, guided his hands above his head, pressing his palms flat on the door.

"Stay," Carlisle said, lips against Edward's ear.

Then he was gone. Edward heard his footfalls on the stairs and wondered what he'd gone to fetch. Anticipation mingled with nerves, and Edward shifted, shivering again in the coolness of the room.

Carlisle didn't take long. Edward knew better than to look over his shoulder, even though he was very curious. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, waiting. He managed not to jump when Carlisle rested a hand on his ass, but it was a near thing.

"You don't have many rules, do you, little one?" Carlisle asked near his ear, rubbing Edward's ass as he spoke.

"No, sir." Edward's throat was tight, excitement stirring in his gut.

"Hmmm." Carlisle ran the tip of a finger down Edward's crack, following the line downward to skim his balls. "Since you don't have the self control, I suppose I'm going to have to help you." He pushed Edward's legs apart.

Edward blew out a breath. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay to need a little help sometimes, sweetheart." Carlisle stroked the small of his back. "Don't worry. Daddy's going to help you."

"Oh, good." Edward swallowed hard. His throat was dry. His heart was pounding out of control, and it only got worse as Carlisle drew his fingers up his back, up his arms, to circle his wrists. "That's what I like about you. You never make me feel remedial."

Carlisle chuckled, bringing first one, then the other of Edward's hands behind his back.

"Are we playing cops and robbers, because you have to give me a chance to do the crime before you make me do the time," Edward said, his voice breathy.

Carlisle pinned his arms to the small of his back with one hand and with the other, grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back so Edward gasped. "You know, you make me rethink the value of ball gags."

Edward groaned. He wasn't going to pretend the idea didn't excite him. It was obvious it did.

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured, letting go of his hair. "So there _is _a way to get you to shut up."

"I can think of a few ways that are better for you, sir."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Carlisle asked, shifting. In the next second, Edward felt a leather cuff being fastened around one wrist. "You like taking my cock in your mouth, don't you?"

Edward licked his lips. "Yes, sir."

"Such a good little cocksucker you are." Carlisle fastened another leather cuff to Edward's other wrist. "We'll see. Maybe if you're a good boy."

Carlisle pulled away, but a few seconds later, he was pulling something over Edward's eyes. A blindfold.

O-kay. That was how it was going to be.

"Come with me, little boy." Carlisle took him by the arm. "And be careful. I have plans for you, and cracking your skull open would ruin them."

"It's nice to know you care, sir."

Carlisle smacked his ass once, hard enough Edward hissed. He swallowed a moan, loving the tingle. "Kneel," Carlisle said. He kept his hand on Edward's arm, steadying him. "And spread your legs."

Edward eased himself into the position and waited. And waited.

Patience wasn't that much of a virtue, was it? There was no reason he should have to cultivate it. He'd walked into this house off-the-wall needy, and it was only getting worse.

Finally, Carlisle's footsteps approached again. Edward straightened up, at attention in more ways than one. He tried to figure out what was going on. Was that rustle Carlisle taking his shirt off? He heard a steady tap, tap, tap of something hitting the side of Carlisle's leg.

Oh, yeah.

Sure enough, a moment later, he felt a small square of leather on his shoulder. He smacked his lips. Riding crop. Carlisle tapped it against his skin, then drew it down his spine. Edward's breaths were shallow. He rode the waves of sensation and anticipation.

"You feel this?" Carlisle had reached his ass and pressed the crop against the slightly tender spot where he'd smacked him earlier.

"Yes, sir."

"I do love how your skin marks. There's a nice red handprint right here." He tapped the crop against Edward's skin. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Slap.

"Gah." Edward breathed in through his nose.

Tap. Tap. Slap against his other cheek. "It's nice to see it. To know I put it there. Do you like that, little boy?" Tap. Tap. Tap. Slap.

"Oh, god. Yes, sir."

There was another rustle, and Edward's breath stuttered as Carlisle knelt behind him. Edward had been right. The other man had taken his shirt off. He pressed his bare chest against Edward's back. He started to kiss him again, surprisingly soft kisses to his neck, cheek, shoulders.

The tenderness of those actions was accompanied by the drag of the leather along the inside of his thigh. Drag. Tap. Smack. Edward whimpered. Drag, up to his crotch, back down to the inside of his knee. Tap. Tap. Smack.

Edward tugged at his cuffs. Every time Carlisle lifted the crop from his skin Edward tensed, unable to see where it would land next. Would it be a strike, a flash of titillating pain, or a caress that sent shivers through him?

Carlisle nipped the shell of his ear, tracing the shape of his balls with the crop. "I like leaving my mark on you, pet. I like being able to see that you're mine."

"Hell. God." Edward panted through clenched teeth as Carlisle moved the crop along his cock. "Your boy, Daddy."

With his free hand, Carlisle cupped his cheek, turning his head toward him to kiss his cheek.

Edward couldn't help it. He turned his head, trying to catch Carlisle's lips. Almost instantly, Carlisle was gone, back on his feet.

"Fuck," Edward said, shaking his head as though he could loosen the blindfold.

Carlisle tsked, walking around Edward, trailing his crop at his back and chest as he went. "You know better than that, don't you?" He punctuated his question by a smack of the crop to Edward's nipple.

"Aye! Yes." He hissed when Carlisle took the crop to the second nipple. "Yes, sir."

"Patience is rewarded, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, smacking the crop against Edward's belly.

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle came to stand in front of him, the warmth of his body only heightening Edward's awareness. He felt the crop under his chin, and let Carlisle guide his head up with it. Even when Carlisle dropped the crop to again tease the sensitive skin of his cock, Edward kept his head obediently raised.

"It's up to you just how delayed your gratification is, isn't it?" Carlisle said.

Edward moaned. "Yes, sir."

"Well, you'll have until after dinner to think about that now."

Another groan. "Yes, sir."

Carlisle cupped his chin, and ran a thumb over his lips. "Now let's see about those other methods of keeping that big mouth of yours busy," he said, replacing his thumb with something thicker and hotter.

Edward huffed and opened his mouth, eagerly wrapping his lips around Carlisle's cock.

_**~0~ **_

As usual, on the opposite side of a bone-rattling orgasm, Edward was rethinking his viewpoint. Patience really was a virtue. Patiently waiting for his release after an entire night of Carlisle's teasing and stimulation followed by being fucked hard into the mattress, and Edward thought for five long seconds that he had actually died when he came.

Face down in the pillow, he groaned, breathing hard, his hands still cuffed behind his back and his ass in the air as Carlisle pulled out of him. He lay there trembling, catching his breath as he was released from his binds. Then he flopped over to one side, eyes closed, boneless and content.

The bed shifted and Carlisle took his hands, rubbing his wrists. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Is it possible to be paralyzed via orgasm?"

"What, did you miss that class in med school?"

As Carlisle sat with his back against the headboard, Edward stirred enough to readjust himself, resting his head on Carlisle's lap. His Dom seemed to like to scratch his fingers through his hair and caress the underside of his chin afterward. Edward still wasn't used to it, but it didn't feel bad by a long shot. He sighed, nuzzling into Carlisle's hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I have something for you."

Edward would have been content to curl up and go to sleep right there, but he obediently pushed himself up onto his knees and straightened up, clasping his arms behind his back and waiting.

Carlisle smiled. "That's not what I meant." He patted the space beside him on the bed. "Come sit here."

When Edward was settled beside him, Carlisle reached over and picked something up off his nightstand. Edward furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if he was reading his Dom right. He seemed almost nervous. About what, he wondered.

The next second, the reason for his nerves was obvious. "We didn't talk about this," Carlisle said with a small, almost shy smile. "I meant what I said earlier. I do like seeing my mark on you."

"I like it too," Edward said, his tone for once quiet and serious. He really did. That had been one of the best things about the paddling he'd received a month before-he'd felt Carlisle's touch, seen the evidence of their new relationship, for a solid week afterward.

"This is working. This dynamic we have, right? You're happy with me."

"Uh, yeah." Edward crinkled his nose, wondering if there was ever a doubt in the other man's mind. "I'm happy with you. Are you happy with me?"

It did occur to him that from what Carlisle had said he very rarely had a steady sub. There had to be a reason for that.

Carlisle's smile was adoring. He cupped Edward's cheek in one of those tender gestures Edward never knew quite what to do with. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time, and I'm so lucky. I'm lucky that you chose me. I need you to know that."

Edward's heart was beginning to beat rapidly for entirely different reasons than it had earlier that evening. He ducked his head. It was such a heartfelt sentiment. "Okay," he said, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.

"You don't have to wear this." Carlisle placed a small jewelry box on his lap. "But as long as you want to be mine, I want you to have it."

Startled, Edward opened the box. In it he found not a collar, as he'd half been expecting, but a leather cuff. It wasn't a restraint but a bracelet. It was nice-masculine and well crafted black leather with a metal crest at its center. Edward traced the design, quickly picking out the discreet C.C. that was almost hidden by the seemingly random filigree.

"It's not as conspicuous as a collar, and it's easy to remove for surgery," Carlisle said. "But please don't think I'll be insulted if you don't want to wear it."

"No. I like it." While he wasn't a fan of collars, Edward did like the symbolism behind it. "I think..." He had to blow out a breath because the flush in his cheeks had gotten exponentially hotter. "I, um. I want to wear it to the hospital. When we have to go days or a week without seeing each other like this-I'd like it. To know I'm yours."

He could see Carlisle liked the idea as well from the way his grin broadened.

Edward held his right arm out. Carlisle took the cuff and clasped it in place. He held Edward's hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing both his knuckles and then the cuff. Then he cupped Edward's cheek and kissed him until Edward felt thoroughly claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To my lovely Capricorn75, Packy2.0, myonlyheroin, songster, and barburella. You make my docs a beautiful place to be.**

**How we doing out there, folks?**


	7. Esme

**A/N: WATER. This fic flows like fucking water. G'damn dominant Carlisle being all … and… fuck, make him stfu.**

* * *

><p>For many people, the BDSM scene was much more than a kink. The reason it worked so well, the reason why bruises and pain weren't signs of abusive, unhealthy behavior, was because it fulfilled a deep-seated need within both partners. It was why Edward had sought a modicum of relief by dabbling with one-scene partners, and why he'd been so desperate when he glimpsed what he could have with Carlisle.<p>

In its essence, submission was about release and domination about helping the submissive. There was a great amount of pressure and responsibility in being a dom. The trust a submissive put in their dom was not something to be taken lightly. Never, ever, at any point was an act of D/s about the dom. It was always about what the sub needed, without exception-an often confusing idea given that a dom could and mostly did derive sexual pleasure out of the situation.

But D/s was not always mingled with sex and attraction. The need could be fulfilled without the sexual element.

It was Tuesday morning, and Carlisle was in his living room when he heard the expected knock at the door. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed in through his nose, centering himself. He rose and went to the door.

Esme Platt stood on his doorstep, lovely and composed as always. He knew her well enough to see the signs of nervousness-the way she tapped one finely manicured fingernail against her leg, the catch of her breath when she raised her head to meet his eyes. Still, she smiled when she greeted him. "Good morning, sir."

"Come in, young lady."

That broke the tension some. Esme was three years older than Carlisle was.

"Let's sit."

She followed him to the living room and sat in the chair that faced the sofa. "Now," Carlisle said, "it's been four weeks since I saw you. Why don't you tell me what's happened."

Her cheeks went pink. "Oh, sir. I've been such an idiot. I-"

"Stop."

She snapped her mouth shut.

"What's my number one rule?" he asked.

Her lips pursed in an o as she realized what she'd just said. She ducked her head, looking down at her lap. "Be kind to myself."

This was one of Esme's deepest and longest running issues. She put herself down so much it broke his heart. "What did we agree on?"

Esme paled. She blew out a breath, and opened her purse. She pulled out her hairbrush-oval and wooden-backed-and handed it to him.

"Good girl," he said. "Now come here."

All in all, she got the hairbrush over his knee for treating herself poorly and a lengthy session with a wide leather strap while bent over the arm of his couch for various other agreed upon misdeeds, all on her bare bottom. He asked her about why she had done the things she had done and how they made her feel as he spanked her. He assured her over and over she wasn't bad. He wasn't here to judge her. He was here to help her. Let it out, he said. Midway through the hairbrush she was weeping softly. By the time they were done with the strap, she was kicking and screaming, her body limp over the couch as she sobbed freely.

"There now. All done," he said, putting the strap aside. He pulled her up to her feet and then down with him on the couch, gathering her onto his lap. Her arms went around him, and she buried her face in his neck, crying so hard she gasped. He rubbed her back and murmured sweet things in her ear, telling her she was a good girl and all was forgiven. He let her cling to him as tightly as she needed to until her tears quieted to hiccups, and she was heavy and pliant in his arms.

Carlisle didn't get off on causing people pain. He derived no sexual pleasure from hurting people, nor did he think it was healthy that anyone would. Often times, especially in the early days of their association, making this woman cry had almost brought _him_ to tears. He wasn't her dom but her disciplinarian. She was a married mother of two, and no one else in her life could fill this role for her. He did it because she trusted him and because he alone in her life could understand that she needed it.

When her breath had evened out, he pulled back a bit, taking her face between his hands. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Better?" he asked.

She sniffled but smiled and nodded, lovely as ever though her face was splotchy and her eyes as red as her ass. "Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug this time.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her forehead. "Go on upstairs, and I'll get the tea," he said, releasing her so she could go splash cold water on her face and compose herself again.

By the time Esme came back downstairs, the tea was ready. She sat down at the table, wincing a little as she did, and Carlisle couldn't help but see Edward sitting there, wiggling in his seat. He smiled at the memory as he set the cup of tea in front of Esme and sat down himself.

Esme tilted her head, studying him in the quiet minute they spent adding sugar and cream. "Something's happened," she said, not asking.

Carlisle looked at her over the rim of his cup. He liked this part, when the submissive side of her was content, whatever little voice that screamed need in her head calm for the moment, and they could be what they truly were to each other-best friends and confidants. He didn't have a lot of close friends, and only Esme knew everything about him.

He told her about Edward and only stopped talking when she laughed. "You're smitten," she said.

"I am not."

She laughed again. "You are."

"It's not like that."

"Oh, I'm not telling you what it's like. I'm telling you that when you talk about him, you get this foolish little grin on your face. And you've been going on for five minutes about how infuriatingly stubborn he his."

Carlisle frowned, taken aback. His cheeks flushed warm. "It's not my fault that stubborn is his primary characteristic."

"It's not your fault, but you like it." Her tone was teasing.

"Are we in high school?"

"Oh, you let me enjoy this. You like him."

Carlisle gave an exasperated huff. "Of course I like him. I liked him before I had him shackled to my bed."

"You know what I mean." She fixed him with a knowing look. "Carlisle Cullen, if you think this Edward is stubborn, you should have a long look in the mirror." She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. "But okay. I get it. You don't want to think about it like that. You were saying about his stubbornness."

Carlisle didn't answer right away. He drank his tea, trying to get his thoughts in order. He wanted to dismiss what Esme was saying outright. He definitely couldn't think about it right then. "It's just that I'm concerned, and I'm not entirely sure that I should be."

He drummed his fingers on the table. Generally speaking, it was a hard and fast rule that whatever happened in the bedroom stayed there. He would never think of betraying any person's innermost fears, needs, and desires by talking about them behind their back. However, the role of a dom could be difficult. Doms were only human, and subs often laid a heavy weight on their dom's shoulders, trusted them to bear the responsibility of that load. It took a considerable amount of strength, and having someone to talk to was often imperative. This was especially true when he was considering pushing an issue that could blow up in his face if it wasn't handled correctly.

But he trusted Esme. She was impartial, compassionate, and she would never use the knowledge he gave her. "Edward hasn't ever cried at all in my presence, but specifically he hasn't cried when I punished him."

Quirking an eyebrow, Esme shifted pointedly in her seat. "I'm not going to ask you if you went easy on him because that's a ridiculous question."

Carlisle scoffed. "The opposite, actually. The first two times, I was terrified I'd read him wrong. Those punishments were hard, and we didn't talk about them first. It was a risk I felt comfortable in taking, but it could have gone wrong quickly."

"It worked out though, obviously."

"Oh, yes. Edward doesn't like being a novice at anything. You should see him at the hospital. If he comes across a case that stumps him, he obsesses over the literature and asks a million questions."

"There's that smile again."

"The point being, Edward isn't new to the scene. He appreciated the fact I threw him into the deep end of the pool, so to speak. So no, I wasn't easy on him. In fact, I pushed him pretty hard."

"But no tears."

"Not one." Carlisle leaned forward on the table, cradling his cup in his hands. "What bothers me about that isn't the lack of tears in and of itself. It's that I'm almost positive he's specifically _trying_ not to cry. His body tenses, and he'll go as far as the cusp of hyperventilation to calm himself down before he cries. At least that's what it looks like to me." Breathlessness was a normal reaction to that kind of pain and helplessness, but the way Edward did it-his eyes screwed up tight and his body coiled-looked like the antithesis of a natural reaction.

"Have you asked him about it?" Esme asked.

"Like I said, I'm not sure yet if it's something I should be concerned about." If they were in a romantic relationship, Carlisle wouldn't have hesitated. Romantic partners should have been able to talk about anything. But he wasn't Edward's boyfriend; he was his dom, and that was a much different relationship. Whether or not Edward cried enough wasn't necessarily any of his business. "He gets a high sense of satisfaction after his punishments. He craves that-someone to take him to task." His lips twitched. "And he likes the aftereffects. He's not scared or confused or anything like that."

"Hmm." Esme tapped the side of her cup as she sipped. "I don't know. Myself, I don't understand that reaction at all, the idea of holding back tears. For me, that's the whole point of what we do. When you get me to that point where I stop fighting and submit, give myself over to the moment and the pain, _that's _the part I need. The kicking and screaming and crying. I don't get to do that anywhere else but with you. And then when you hold me and tell me it's okay, I believe you. I don't know that I feel safer and more content than in those minutes afterward." She smiled at him, a little shy, and he smiled back.

"But that's my experience, my need," Esme said, a thoughtful expression on my face. "People have different needs. Didn't you say you did it for the endorphins, the adrenaline rush?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Partially," he said, leaving it at that.

"And that makes sense too. I've known people like that, who like the extreme side of what we do. People who like it when their masters break their skin and leave them black and blue. It's no stranger than other things. People scale mountains, jump off cliffs, etc, looking for a rush. They get scraped up and bones broken, all that. So you like to get your ass beat instead. Six of one, half a dozen of another to me. As long as it's all consensual, I'm not prone to judge anyone doing what they need or want to do.

"Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is it could be nothing. Maybe he really doesn't need to cry." Esme tilted her head, studying Carlisle. "But if he's keeping that bit of control, then it is your job to investigate that, help him give over that burden. If he's keeping that much control during his punishment, he's not in the moment, and isn't that the whole point?"

Carlisle hummed, turning the thoughts over in his head. He reached across the table to pick up the tea pot, pouring another cup for Esme, then himself.

"Carlisle?"

"What?"

Esme grinned wickedly at him. "All business aside, if you like him-"

The disgruntled noise he made had her breaking off with a smile. "Oh, what. Let me have my fun. I've been worried about you for a solid decade now," she said.

"I'm fine."

"You're lonely, and you're too good a man to be alone."

"I'm fine," he repeated. It had been a long, long time since he'd thought about a romantic relationship with anyone, let alone a man over sixteen years younger than he was. "Even if I was interested, and I'm not saying I am, it's not a good idea."

Esme rolled her eyes, waving a hand. "That's an excuse. Sometimes couples have to work to be together. Where there's a will, there's a way. All I'm saying is don't be so afraid that you let silly reasons get in the way of what could be a really great thing."

"I'll keep that in mind," he promised.

_**~0~**_

"Hey, I have a question."

Carlisle dragged his eyes open and blinked owlishly. He'd been late getting home from the hospital, and Edward had been waiting when he got there. Rather than wanting to play, as had been the plan, without being prompted, Edward had drawn him a bath and helped him strip his clothes off. Now Carlisle was luxuriating while Edward, perched outside the tub, slowly and thoroughly cleaned him from head to toe. "Hmm?" Carlisle, drowsing.

Edward reached over him to the far lip of the tub and picked up a bathbrush. It was a heavy instrument with a long handle and a flat, wooden back. "Do you buy crap like this on purpose?"

Raising an eyebrow, Carlisle took the brush from him. "Yes, you see, the purpose of this is to clean the center of my back."

"Hey. Sassiness is my thing. Cut it out. You know what I mean."

Carlisle laughed, rotating his wrist and the brush. "Sweetheart, believe me. This is only for bad little boys in really big trouble. This thing hurts like crazy."

"How big trouble?"

Craning his neck back so he could look up at Edward, Carlisle put on his sternest expression. "I'm not kidding. I would only think about using this for sincere and severe discipline."

"After that set up, are you going to make me beg for the story?" Edward asked, scratching his fingers through Carlisle's hair, wetting it.

"Ah, well." Carlisle sighed, setting the brush down again. "It was Aro. Of course it was Aro. I told you he was heavy-handed. Well, my most severe punishment was a week's worth of spanking."

"Jesus Christ. What the hell did you do?"

Carlisle snorted. "I'd picked up smoking, and Aro thought he'd cured me of that habit. He found a pack of cigarettes I'd purchased that day along with the receipt, so there wasn't any hiding it. When he found it, he dragged me right out of the shower, bent me over the counter, and, well, you get the idea."

"Damn. A bath brush paddling on wet skin. That must have been fun. And for a week?"

"No." Carlisle shuddered. "A week of that?" He nodded his head at the bath brush. "No one is that sadistic. No, that was just the beginning. After that, every morning and every evening for a week, he'd make me ask him for a spanking. Just his hand, but that was bad enough over the bruises from this thing. Kept me aching to my tailbone all week long. Effective, though. I could hardly look at a cigarette after that."

Edward hummed in acknowledgement.

Carlisle caught his hand and twisted to look at him. His lips curled up in amusement. "You're curious, aren't you?"

Edward's cheeks went pink and he gave a sheepish shrug. "One or two swats can't possibly hurt that badly."

"Oh, little boy. You'll rue the day. Just remember you literally asked for it."

"One or two swats," Edward emphasized. "I feel like that's the important part of the conversation." He dipped a cup in the water, pouring it over Carlisle's head and picked up the shampoo. "I have another question."

"Why am I not surprised." Carlisle tried not to moan at the scalp massage he was getting as Edward worked the shampoo through his hair.

Edward leaned in close to his ear, whispering in a slightly falsetto, southern-belle accent, "Where on earth did you get this darling lavender-scented bath oil?"

Carlisle didn't answer for one, two, three seconds. Then, too quickly for Edward to react, Carlisle made his move. There was a yelp, a splash, some wrestling, and a few moments later, the sloshing water had made a mess of his bathroom floor and Edward, still fully clothed, was in the tub with him, sputtering. It was a big tub made, like most of the furniture in the house, to accommodate two grown men.

"Listen, if you think this is the best way to get me all wet, I have news for you, old man," Edward said, wiping the water from his eyes.

"I have news for you. You _are all _wet." Carlisle grabbed him around the waist, half squeezing and half tickling so Edward flailed, getting more water everywhere. "Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders, little boy?"

"Really depends on the elder, don't you think?"

Carlisle kissed his neck. It was a rough kiss. With teeth. "You know," he said, pulling at Edward's sodden t-shirt. "You're making me reconsider this whole one to two smacks of the bathbrush thing. I'm thinking maybe a solid dozen would do you a world of good."

"Oh, god," Edward groaned, but anything else he might have said was cut off as Carlisle turned his head toward him and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheh Songster is coming around to our boys. She's good to me. So are my endlessly patient girls.**

**How we doing out there?**


	8. Flashback

**A/N: That was my bad, guys. I wasn't very clear. Carlisle was teasing Edward about the bathbrush. If he punished him every time he was sassy, Edward would have no butt left. Hahaha.**

* * *

><p>The holiday season was a busy and often heartbreaking time at the hospital. Between that and both of them going home to visit with family, Edward and Carlisle hadn't had time to play in weeks. As a result, Edward was restless and needy. So though Carlisle had told him repeatedly he had to work on the case study Tanya had asked him to look over, Edward had wheedled his way into an invite to his house. It wouldn't take him all night to finish after all.<p>

Of course Carlisle, true to his word, had refused to allow Edward to seduce him away from his work. Edward had tried everything. He'd made them dinner and massaged Carlisle's neck. He'd whispered seductively in his ear. He was thanked for dinner and the massage and told succinctly, "Be patient, pet. I'm almost done."

Edward was very familiar with the concept of bratting-being naughty in order to catch the attention of his dom. Typically he used it as a form of foreplay, a way to coax a playful, sensual spanking with playful, sensual scolding from his dom that would lead to playful, sensual sexing. But it was a method best used when his dom was fully engaged in the scene.

Right about then, Edward was well aware his bratting was out of place. He knew better than to to think it was a good time to mess with Carlisle. After all, his number one rule was about not messing with his career, and Edward was smart enough to understand that his mentor took Tanya's career just as seriously.

Edward told himself repeatedly he was just having a little fun. After all, Carlisle had the next morning off. Worst case scenario, if Edward did manage to coax him away, he would still have hours to finish. Besides, he wasn't _really _getting in the way. He was just sitting on the edge of the desk or kneeling at Carlisle's side, putting his head against his knee, maybe pressing one or two open-mouthed kisses there, breathing hot breath on-

"Edward. Stop it." Carlisle patted his head absently. "It was your choice to come here tonight. I told you I had to do this first. If you can be patient, I'm on the last three pages."

Sitting back on his haunches, Edward had to stop himself from pouting. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. Carlisle wasn't looking at him but was already staring back at his laptop.

He sat for a minute, trying to convince himself to go watch TV or clear away all the dishes. That would have been the mature thing to do. But there was an itch beneath his skin he couldn't quiet.

Trying to distract himself, Edward decided he would get Carlisle a drink. That would show him he wasn't trying to be such a brat, and maybe it would dull his desire to work around the edges. Maybe.

Hey, it couldn't hurt to try.

So Edward went to fetch a drink, cheekily making a colorful cocktail that would have come with fruit and an umbrella in most bars. He set the drink down on the desk and hopped up beside it when disaster struck. As he sat on the desk, he knocked the drink over. Carlisle's reflexes were quick enough to save the laptop, but the same couldn't be said for the printed out articles and the two medical journals he had around them.

Quickly, Edward dashed out of the office, gone to fetch the paper towels. Carlisle had already taken the journals to the bathroom to see if he could wash and dry them off, leaving Edward to mop up the mess he'd made.

By the time Edward was wiping away the stickiness with a wet paper towel, Carlisle was back. Edward didn't turn to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. He was disappointed in himself and his juvenile behavior.

Carlisle didn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds, just as Edward threw the last of the mess away, he heard the distinct sound of a belt being unbuckled and pulled from its loops. Despite the fact he'd been expecting it, Edward's heart began to pound with both nerves and excitement. Even though he felt bad about disrupting Carlisle's work-he hadn't meant to be _so_ destructive about it-he knew it wasn't a very serious offense. So maybe just one or two steps up from the playful spanking he'd been trying to get out of his dom.

Edward could handle that. More than handle it, his skin itched in anticipation.

"You obviously want my attention; well you've got it, little boy. Now that you've cleared my desk for me, bend over."

For some reason, with those words, something ice cold settled in the pit of Edward's stomach. He obeyed quickly because it was ingrained in him to do so, but for the first time in a long time, Edward's apprehension eclipsed his excitement.

He tried to ignore it, waited for that moment when the strike of the belt would bring the rush of pain tinged around the edges with pleasure. There was the swish and the belt landed across his ass with a crack that was loud in the small room. Edward jumped. He held his breath and then released it in relief when the familiar arousal stirred in him, accompanying the sharp sting.

It wasn't _really _a punishment spanking. If it had been, Carlisle would have taken him out into the living room and told him to bend over on the stairs. Not to mention, Edward knew what it felt like when the man took a belt to his ass with the intent of getting a point across. It wasn't quite playful either. After all, Edward had been fucking around with work, and that did warrant some comeuppance. It was titillation with a bite of business.

Edward's relief was short lived. The icy finger in the pit of his stomach grew to the size of a rock. He squirmed. Something was just...off.

Carlisle wasn't lecturing. Everything else was there, but without the scolding. He delivered a baker's dozen swats, and had just set the belt down when his cell phone rang.

"Damn," Carlisle said. He ruffled Edward's hair. "It's the hospital. Go upstairs, brat. I'll be there in twenty minutes max. And don't have clothes on when I get there."

When Edward glanced back at him, he could see Carlisle's expression was distracted as he answered the phone.

Edward stepped out of his pants, trying to swallow down the lump that had risen in his throat. Carlisle's parting words should have had him going out of his mind with lust. But even as he ascended the stairs, his erection was flagging.

In Carlisle's bedroom, he threw himself face down on the bed. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to spend the bad energy.

Edward didn't know what the hell was going on in his head except that he was pissed. Well, no. That wasn't true at all. He didn't really know how to explain the feeling inside him that welled up, choking in his throat, churning in his gut. For once, the pain in his ass that throbbed with every beat of his heart didn't arouse him. Instead, it stung. Not the way it was supposed to sting, but as though the pain went deep enough to wound.

That was what he felt: wounded.

And that was what was pissing him the hell off. It made no sense that he should feel like this, like he was writhing in his own skin. Shame he understood. He'd been ashamed when his doms, perhaps Carlisle especially, had to truly punish him. That shame he could deal with, this he felt like he couldn't stand.

True to his word, Edward heard Carlisle's step on the stairs. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the door. A moment later, Carlisle flounced down on the behind him. "What am I going to do with you, my pet? Hmm?"

Edward cringed as Carlisle put an arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder. He had to force himself to relax, to try to get into it as Carlisle kissed a line across his back.

"I think it's high time I taught you a lesson in patience. Maybe I'll tie you up, spread open wide, waiting and ready for me. What do you think of that?"

Edward couldn't answer. His throat was too tight. The words were meant to tease him, and any other day they would have made his cheeks flush and his mouth go dry. Not tonight. He rolled away from Carlisle and sat up, swallowing convulsively, trying to tamp down his irritation. The strange urge he had to answer sarcastically warred with his desire to submit.

Carlisle sat up. "Edward?"

Edward didn't answer. He tried not to flinch when he felt Carlisle's hand against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing," Edward said, exhaling. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Edward rolled his shoulder, throwing Carlisle off him. "I'm fine."

"Something is wrong."

Edward blew out a breath and made an effort to turn around, though he didn't look at Carlisle. "No. I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong. Let's just keep going."

Carlisle touched a hand gently to his arm. "Tell me what's wrong."

"God dammit, Carlisle," Edward shouted, straight out smacking Carlisle's hand away. "Fucking let it go, you nosy asshole."

Both of them fell silent, neither breathing for a handful of seconds. Then Edward slumped, his head in his hands. "Fuck," he hissed under his breath. He sighed and angled his body toward Carlisle to face the music. "Which paddle should I get, sir?" He tried to make his voice lighter, but it didn't work.

Carlisle scooted over to the middle of the bed and sat with his back against the headboard. He patted the seat beside him. "Come here."

Edward furrowed his brow, stunned into immobility by the change in Carlisle's tone and the set of his shoulders. There was a softness to his expression that confused Edward. It was one he was used to seeing in the hospital but not here.

"I'm not going to punish you, but I would like you to come here," Carlisle said, just a hint of the firm command of the Dom slipping back into his voice.

Still confused-he'd been unnecessarily rude for no reason and fully expected to be punished for it-Edward climbed onto the bed and sat beside Carlisle. The other man put an arm around him, pulling him closer. It took a few seconds for Edward to realize what he wanted. Slowly, still half expecting this was some kind of trick, Edward rested his head head on Carlisle's shoulder and relaxed into his embrace.

Carlisle traced the shell of his ear. "Good. Now I need you to talk to me. Something about what I did bothered you, and I won't have that. If you don't want to tell me everything, that's fine, but I need to know specifically what disturbed you."

Edward huffed. "It's stupid."

"Look at me." Carlisle waited until Edward lifted his head to meet his eyes. "It's not stupid. It bothered you, and that's important, no matter what it is. Please tell me."

The same spark of irritation that had gotten him into trouble just a minute before flared again. Edward pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to keep his temper and answer. He didn't like feeling so foolish. "It's really nothing. I had some kind of flashback, that's all."

Carlisle was quiet, waiting for him to continue. He was patient and didn't push, but it was clear he wasn't going to drop it. Edward took some comfort at the pleasant sensation of Carlisle's touch as he tried to push his embarrassment aside enough to speak.

"My parents, they didn't, um...They didn't spank me very often. Only when I really pissed them off. I mean _really _pissed them off."

Edward's head jiggled on Carlisle's chest as the other man laughed. "You be an infuriating brat? Surely not."

"Ha." Edward blew out a breath. "Anyway. My parents both worked. My mother got home first, so of the maybe twelve times I was bad enough to get it, ten times it was her I acted up with." He scoffed and tried to smile even though he didn't really feel like it was funny. People usually made light of the punishments they suffered in childhood, and why shouldn't they? Most people were spanked, and it was especially stupid for Edward-who literally asked for punishments that would have gotten him taken away from his parents and admired his collection of bruises afterward-to feel uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"It's so damn cliche, but she did the whole wait until your father gets home routine. Then, when my father got home, she would say to him, 'Junior needs to be punished.' He didn't even ask why. He just took me to his study, bent me over the desk, and let me have it. The whole time, the only things he said were 'bend over' before and 'go to your room' afterward."

Edward straightened a little, pulling away from Carlisle's embrace, embarrassed and irritated at himself. "See? It was nothing. They're not good memories, I guess, but they're not supposed to be good memories, so whatever."

Carlisle was silent for another few seconds, his expression pinched. "Shit," he said when he finally did speak.

"What?"

Carlisle raised a hand and stroked Edward's cheek, his expression thoughtful. "I don't actually believe in hitting children. I don't think anyone should be hit unless they consent to it, but if you're going to hit a child, I think there's a right and wrong way to do it. Don't spank unless you're calm and not angry. Let them know why they're being punished, and that you love them before you do it. Afterward, they need love, comfort, and reassurance that they're forgiven. It's not much different than the rules I follow for you." At that, Carlisle grimaced, and he cupped Edward's cheek with a tenderness that took him aback. "The rules I failed to follow today."

With a small huff, Edward pulled away from Carlisle, disconcerted by the soft touch. "I knew damn well why you did it. I always know why you do it. That's half the reason your god damn lectures drive me so crazy, because I fucking know why you're busting my ass, and sometimes I want you to shut up and get it over with. I knew why my parents did it, too."

"That really isn't the point. The point of all the talking isn't only so you're clear about what you did to deserve punishment, it's also that you should feel like I know why I'm doing it. So you'll know it's not because I'm angry or because I hate you."

"That's stupid. I know you don't hate me."

"What's rational and what we feel aren't the same thing, Edward. What we feel has the ability to leave wounds. If you're punished, you're paying for your poor choices. At the end of a punishment, you should feel absolved of your guilt and forgiven. You should feel lighter. Better, not worse." His lips quirked upward. "Emotionally anyway. Physically, if you can't sit easy for a few days, well you probably deserved that."

Edward put on an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an angel."

"Lucifer is an angel, sweetheart. But in any event, it's no wonder you were so disturbed by what I did. You might hate my lectures, but you're used to them, so it must have been strange when I didn't lecture you tonight. I was very distracted, not that it's an excuse. Then I left you alone right afterward. Of course, all of that was going to remind you of how you felt after your father punished you. Your father's punishments were very cold and impersonal." Carlisle caught Edward's face, turning him back toward him. "I'm very sorry I made you feel like that."

A little boggled, Edward pulled out of his hand again, ducking his head. "It was a call from the hospital. That's more important. I know that." Some part of him didn't understand why Carlisle was making such a big deal of this. Sure, he probably shouldn't have left him alone afterward, that wasn't good aftercare at all, but shit happened.

"Your well-being, especially when we're in scene, should be the most important thing in my world. Life happens, of course, but that doesn't mean I made the right decision. I shouldn't have sent you away, for one thing." He took Edward's hand and tugged him. "Come here."

Knowing what he wanted, Edward moved to straddle Carlisle, facing him. It was only when he was enveloped in his usual post-punishment hug that Edward felt the tension drain from his body. Maybe he didn't need this part, but he liked the ritual, and it didn't feel bad. In fact, if felt really damn good.

Carlisle rubbed his back in slow circles, stroking his way downward in a comforting motion. "I'm sorry," he said. "You were a very good boy during your punishment, and I'm proud of how you took it." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Edward's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, and I made that a bad experience for you." He kissed Edward's cheek. "Will you forgive me?

Edward sighed, feeling the last of the tension between them drain away. "Depends."

Carlisle pulled back and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Once again, Edward feigned innocence. "Do I get to spank you now?"

Just like that, the look and air Carlisle exuded was a hundred percent Dom again. He wagged his finger sternly. "Don't push your luck, brat." He put his finger under Edward's chin, and pulled him forward for a kiss. "But you can tell me…" He kissed him again and then nipped at his bottom lip. "How you want me to touch you."

As he spoke, he traced the shape of Edward's lip and then pressed the pad of his finger down. Obediently, Edward opened his mouth, sucking at Carlisle's finger, licking it languidly. He watched as his Dom's eyes darkened with desire. "What you want me to do?" He took his wet finger from Edward's mouth and put it to his asshole, teasing his entrance as Edward gasped. "Do you want my tongue here? Hmm? You want me to fuck you with it? I could eat you out for hours if you want."

He made a move, and Edward found himself on his back on the bed, Carlisle's weight bearing down on him, their noses brushing. Leaning in, Carlisle brushed his lips in a teasing kiss. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"You," he said, breathless. "Please. It's been so long."

Carlisle straightened up. He pushed Edward's legs back, and guided first one and then the other of his hands behind his knees. "Hold this," he demanded.

With Edward's legs in the air, Carlisle laid down on his belly. True to his word, he set straight to work, licking the length of Edward's crack. A jolt went through Edward's body, and he cried out. As Carlisle plunged his tongue inside him, every nerve in Edward's asshole seemed to be stimulated at once. He sighed, stretching his legs up as Carlisle tongued him.

But acquiescing to Edward's wishes, Carlisle didn't stay down there for long. He climbed back up Edward's body. He pressed Edward's legs back as he entered him hard and deep. Edward threw his head back with a cry.

With each stroke, the restless frustration that had tainted every spare minute Edward had in the last three weeks ebbed. Their eyes were both open and on each other. They were breathing in each other's hot breaths.

Edward swallowed, trying to speak between pants. "Not...gonna last." He was surprised at the intensity, how he was so close to climaxing on penetration and the brush of Carlisle's body against his hard cock.

"Come for me." Carlisle ducked his head, stealing a kiss. "I want to see you. I want to feel you."

It was only another few thrusts, and Edward's body went into spasms, his scream strangled in his throat. Carlisle wasn't very far behind him.

When they were spent, Carlisle didn't bother to move but remained collapsed on top of Edward for minutes while they both caught their breaths.

With a groan, Carlisle finally got to his knees. "Stay here," he said, kissing Edward once more before he hopped up out of bed.

He came back a moment later with a wet towel and cleaned Edward off, taking care of him. As he did, Edward brushed his fingers up and down Carlisle's arms, just needing to touch him.

"I missed you, Daddy," Edward said as Carlisle lay down beside him again.

The other man smiled, running a thumb over his chin. "I missed you too, beautiful boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I. LOVE. my docs. I love them. I love my gals.**

**And I love all you. Happy Holidays, friends. I'll see you after all the craziness.**


	9. Patience is a Virtue

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Let's see what our boys are up to.**

* * *

><p>Edward was completely unaware Carlisle was watching him.<p>

It was a stroke of luck that he happened to be coming out of the showers when the locker room was mostly empty. Edward was there, a short ways down the aisle, a towel around his waist, stunning to look at as always. His hair was dark, still wet from his shower. Carlisle watched a drop make its way from his neck down to his belly button and made a mental note to trace that exact path with his tongue the next time he got his hands on his boy.

Edward rooted around in the bag he had on the bench, pulling out a shirt-damn-and something else, something smaller.

Carlisle's breath caught when he realized Edward was putting on his cuff again. There was something so powerful about the gesture, especially when Edward ran his fingers over the emblem, a secret smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

Something feral and possessive stirred in Carlisle as he watched. That beautiful man was his, marked and claimed even if they were the only two who knew. The only thing stopping him from breaking his own rule right then was the sound of two other doctors conversing one aisle over. Oh what could he do with these benches.

Carlisle retreated to the locker where he'd stored his own bag, lost in thought about what he had planned the next time he had a few hours alone with Edward.

After he'd calmed himself down a bit-no reason to traumatize Dr. Stanley-Carlisle's thoughts turned to the potential problem Edward presented. Something about Edward's reaction the day he'd made him uncomfortable was niggling at him.

He hated that feeling like he was missing something, and he especially hated his doubt. He'd never had a sub who didn't cry. It was common, not only during punishments, but other moments as well. Submission was a powerful thing. He'd had a sub named James once who wore eye makeup. Very tough man, but the first time they broke one of his barriers, he'd sobbed so hard his whole body shook. Carlisle remembered vividly how pretty he'd looked with his guyliner running down his cheeks.

The sound of his phone chiming drew him from his abstraction. A glance told him it was a text from Esme and for a moment, his thoughts turned to her. An important personal anniversary was upcoming. One that often had her falling into her old, self-recriminating habits.

Carlisle paused mid-thought, a connection slipping into place in his mind. It was the way Edward had gotten upset that day. His anger triggered when Carlisle pushed him to talk, but why? Embarrassment was the obvious answer, backed up by the way Edward spoke of it.

"It's stupid," he'd said repeatedly. In the same way Esme had often said, "I'm stupid for feeling this way. "

Carlisle pondered that thought as he dressed. It was something to look out for, certainly, but at the moment, he and Edward had a more immediate, or at least much less complex, issue that needed to be addressed. He had plans, oh yes.

As he came around the corner again, he was just in time to see another doctor put his hand to the small of Edward's back as he leaned in to speak with him. A strange anger flickered low in Carlisle's belly, and his hands balled in fists at his side. Dr. Demetri Krushnic was five years younger than he was, very well known in his field and very, very gay.

And Carlisle did _not _like him touching his pet.

Shocked by the strength of the territorial anger rising in him, Carlisle took a physical step back. It took him a few tense moments to recognize the feeling rising in him as jealousy. Intense jealousy. There wasn't much he wanted more in the world at that very moment than to get Edward as far away from Demetri as possible as quickly as he could.

Get him away and make sure Edward never thought twice about that bewitching grin.

Edward had his head tilted to the side, his expression attentive. He listened for a moment and then his lips twitched up in a grin. He looked up at Demetri from under his eyelashes and nodded.

Rage making his face glow hot. Carlisle turned down the other aisle, leaving the room. He headed for his car and was already halfway home before the irrational fury receded enough that he could think. When it did, he exhaled in a gust, slumping in his seat as he did.

What the hell business did he think he had feeling this possessive of Edward? The man wasn't his, at least, not in that sense.

Being someone's Dom was such a beautiful and unique relationship. It was why Esme could build her life with her husband, share all her dreams, ambitions, and daily life with him, and yet only trusted Carlisle with this part of herself. Control. It was only to be trusted with someone who didn't want to use it for their own gain.

Of course, it was more than possible to be both someone's Dom and their significant other. In Carlisle's mind, that was an ideal situation, to be able to trust one single person with every part of yourself. But the need to submit wasn't something everyone could understand, and being a Dom was a responsibility not everyone could handle.

Esme's voice, teasing him about Edward, came back to him. Was it possible…

But no. That was ridiculous. It was simply that Carlisle wasn't used to seeing his subs outside a scene setting. He usually had no idea of the minute details going on with their lives. It was always going to be a complication that Carlisle wasn't only Edward's Dom but his mentor and supervising attending. He shared with Edward an intimacy that transcended lovers. Of course he was territorial. He had claimed that part of Edward; it was only natural for his subconscious to want all of him.

Pulling the car into his driveway, Carlisle took a deep breath, trying to center himself. It was none of his business whom Edward flirted with. His irrational fit of jealousy was his own problem. He was adult enough not to give in to the possessive temper tantrum that had almost overcome him in the locker room.

Besides, he thought, entering the house and going directly to retrieve the things he would need for that evening's fun, whatever Demetri's intentions were, it was Carlisle who would have Edward at his mercy tonight.

_**~0~**_

By the time he had Edward nude and kneeling before him, Carlisle was fully back in control of himself. Especially after his gaffe a few days before, it was important that Carlisle remain focused in the moment. Edward deserved nothing less than his full attention.

Hands clasped behind his back, a crop held loosely in one of them, Carlisle took slow, measured steps in a wide circle. He could see his sub's eyes following him, dark with lust and bright with anticipation. When Edward twisted his head to follow his path, Carlisle brought the crop up. He pressed the leather bit against Edward's chin, guiding his head front forward.

Edward was a quick learner. As Carlisle circled him, he didn't move his head again. "Good boy." Carlisle rewarded him, caressing his hair as he passed. But then he resumed his pacing in an ever-widening circle.

It only took a few minutes before Edward couldn't take it any more. "If the plan is to drive me insane, you're succeeding, sir."

Carlisle clucked his tongue, keeping up the slow gate around and around. "It seems, little boy, that we have a problem that I intend to address. We had this conversation once before about patience, didn't we?"

"Yes, sir."

"How soon we forget. So we're going to do something about this problem of yours. Patience is a virtue, after all." He paused behind Edward, running the head of the crop up his spine as he spoke. "Don't you agree?"

"Ahh." Edward shivered with the soft touch of the crop. "I can think of better ones, sir."

Carlisle chuckled. "Stand up."

Edward did, and Carlisle pressed the head of the crop to the center of his back, propelling him forward.

In a continuing theme of hiding in plain sight, Carlisle had modified the wide frame of the doorway that lead from the living room to the entryway. He'd long ago had the door removed, and had metal hoops placed on either side. Usually, those hoops held tasteful bits of art. Carlisle had cleared those away. He moved Edward to stand in the doorway.

"How did I never see those?" Edward murmured, getting the idea quickly.

Carlisle cupped his cheek, turning his head back toward him for a kiss-a lingering, heated one. Edward moaned into his mouth. Carlisle was proud. Edward kept his hands obediently clenched behind his back. Pulling away, Carlisle pinched his cheek. "You've been rather distracted when you come here."

Setting the crop to the side, Carlisle brushed his hand down Edward's neck, his arm. He ran a thumb over the leather cuff he'd given him and leaned in for one more kiss. As he did, he worked his fingers around the cuff, loosening the bindings.

Edward made a little noise of protest as Carlisle took the cuff away. "Calm down, pet," he said. "I'll give it back. I need your wrist today." He slipped a leather buckle around his wrist, tightening it.

In a few minutes, Edward's arms were spread eagle above his head. "Good?" Carlisle asked, checking to make sure there was enough give.

"Uh, yeah." Edward's cheeks were flushed, and he was already half-mast.

"Be sure." Carlisle took Edward's chin in his hand, studying his full lips for a moment and allowing himself one more sweet taste. "Because you're not going to be able to use that talented mouth of yours for a while."

Edward's breath stuttered. "Oh, hell."

Carlisle pinched his ass. "Pay attention, little one. This is something you're going to remember or I'll make sure you'll regret it." He smiled sweetly and grabbed one of the other items he'd left within reach. He held it up for Edward, watching the way his eyes widened.

"You see, when I have you here like this, I expect you to be quiet." He ducked under Edward's arms to stand behind him. "You will wait for me to touch you and instruct you, and you will do it without complaint or begging. But I can't expect you to be able to do this right away." He reached around to squeeze Edward's chin again affectionately. "You like using your mouth almost as much as I do. Open."

Edward huffed but obediently opened his mouth, letting Carlisle slip the red rubber ball of the gag in between his teeth.

They were at that stage now where Carlisle was comfortable adding something like a ball gag to their play. Despite teasing Edward about earlier on, it wasn't something he messed with unless he was certain of his ability to read his sub's physical cues and he was certain he could trust his sub to signal with body or eye language if there was any urgent discomfort.

When he had the ball gag fastened, he stepped back around Edward. He tilted his head, his ear near Edward's mouth. "Ahh. Blissful silence."

Edward grunted, and Carlisle kissed the side of his cheek. "There. Now let's dress you up a little, hmm?"

He started by securing Edward's legs with a spreader bar at the ankles. As he stood, he trailed the tips of his fingers up the back of his leg. Edward squirmed as he tickled the undersides of his balls.

"I got you a present, baby." Carlisle licked the tip of his finger and circled it around each of Edward's nipples. "Do you want to see it?"

Edward breathed in through his nose and nodded eagerly.

Reaching over to his table full of goodies, Carlisle held up the purchase he'd made just that afternoon. He watched Edward's eyes spark when he saw the item-pretty, shiny new nipple clamps. They were silver with a chain attached between them and an emerald dangling from the end of each of them. "They match your favorite plug, see?"

Edward met his eyes and nodded.

Ducking his head, Carlisle licked and sucked at Edward's nipples until they were hard nubs underneath his tongue. Then he slipped the clamps on at the same time, letting them snap in place instead of easing them on. Edward's body jolted, and he pulled at his cuffs. He groaned when Carlisle gave the chain a little yank, just testing.

"Almost done, sweetheart. Just one more thing and you'll be all ready."

He jaunted off to the kitchen and removed the last item from where he'd stored it in the freezer. He set it down for a moment, long enough to lube Edward's asshole. Then he pressed the tip of the ice cold plug at his entrance.

Edward groaned, squirming as Carlisle worked it into him. It was a metal piece that was made for temperature play. It would be like holding an ice cube that didn't melt.

"There now," Carlisle said, and he patted Edward's ass, tapping the plug as he did. "You look so pretty, baby."

An arm around Edward's waist, Carlisle wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke as he spoke low in the other man's ears. "Now, little boy. You're not going to come tonight until I'm deep inside you." He nipped at his lobe. "And you're only going to get my cock when I'm good and ready to give it to you. Understand?"

Edward made a muffled sound of assent, nodding.

Carlisle tightened his hand around Edward's cock as he continued to stroke him, paying attention to the signals of his body and how labored his breath was. When he was sure Edward was beginning to climb that last peak before orgasm, he let him go, stepping away.

Edward closed his eyes tight, whimpering . Carlisle kissed his cheek gently. "Stay. Good boy."

And then he walked away.

He went to sit on the couch and turned on the TV, relaxing back with his arms spread wide.

Edward probably wouldn't have believed it, but this was just as much torture for Carlisle as it was for him. The other man was unbelievably gorgeous, especially looking as he did now, trussed up, flushed, his green eyes dark as he looked at him with longing, and his cock standing erect and engorged. Carlisle's mouth was dry with the strength of his want.

But no. He was going to make this last.

He watched Edward out of the corner of his eyes, waiting for warning signs. When he started to calm, Carlisle would stand. Sometimes he teased him by ignoring him, brushing by him on the way to the restroom or to get a drink from the kitchen. Other times he would pick up the tickler he had set aside and he would run it over Edward's body, tickling his most sensitive spots. He took the nipple clamps off and put them back on. And sometimes, he would tease his cock, stroking him or, once, dropping to his knees to lick and kiss the sensitive flesh.

Always, of course, if Edward started to approach orgasm, Carlisle backed off, stepped away, and went to go sit down again.

One such time, Edward made a long sound that, though it was muffled by the gag, was obviously him trying to speak. Carlisle lifted his head from the back of the couch, watching his wiggling sub with a bemused expression. "Now, see that? That's why Daddy had to gag you this time. Because you would have gotten yourself in trouble if I hadn't, wouldn't you?"

Edward groaned and hung his head.

"What's a matter, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, moving his hands to the button of his jeans and undoing it. "You seem a little restless."

He took his jeans off along with his boxers, tossing them to the side and leaning back on the couch, his legs spread wide. Edward had raised his head and was watching. Even across the room he looked hungry.

"Is this what you want?" Carlisle asked, wrapping his fingers around his own cock. There was relief in the touch. Edward wasn't the only one who'd been nursing a painful erection for a while. "You want this, baby?" he asked, beginning to stroke himself.

Edward groaned, his eyes following the movement.

Carlisle rested his head on the back of the sofa, spreading his legs wider to allow Edward a better view. He sighed, catching Edward's eyes, holding them as he rubbed and stroked himself. "Oh, little boy. You know how much I want you? Do you want this in your mouth? You do, don't you? Good little cocksucker you are. Is this what you want?"

Edward nodded.

"Are you sure you want this in your mouth?" Carlisle let his voice get breathy, riding the jolts of pleasure that ran through him with his handy work. "Wouldn't you like me somewhere else, hmm? You want me to fill you up?"

He threw his head back, moaning as he worked himself faster. "God, I swear, I'm going to fuck you so hard. You're going to scream for me tonight, baby." He raised his head, looking at Edward again. "Is that what you want?"

Edward nodded again, the movement fervent. His cheeks were deep red now, and he strained against his ties.

Carlisle, his eyes still on Edward, raking his form, obviously devouring him with his eyes, stroked himself to orgasm. He came in long strings on his stomach, and then he slumped back, closing his eyes for a few moments as he caught his breath.

After he'd wiped the mess from his stomach, Carlisle got up, in no rush, and walked slowly to Edward. He kissed his cheek. "There. That feels better." He kissed the tip of his nose, knowing damn well the other man would have been all over him if he wasn't bound. His eyes said as much, but Carlisle kept his tone conversational. "Now I won't have to fuck you for another hour or so."

With a little pat to the plug, Carlisle trotted off clean himself off, grinning but otherwise ignoring the low growl Edward called after him.

_**~0~**_

The promised hour later, Carlisle came up behind Edward, grasping his hips. He ground his erection against the younger man's ass and bit the skin of his shoulder lightly. "I'm going to take this gag off, but I swear to you, Edward. You beg me…" He chuckled. "Or curse me, the only thing you'll be getting tonight is a bright red ass. You get me?"

Edward nodded, his nostrils flaring with his quick breaths.

Carlisle eased the gag out of his mouth, and Edward panted, flexing his jaw. Carlisle helpfully rubbed it for him, pressing his head to the crook where Edward's neck met his shoulders. He bit into the skin there, kissing and sucking, delighting in Edward's gasp. He dropped to his knees, nipping each of his nether cheeks as he undid the binds to the spreader bar and took out the plug. He stood again, pressing his chest against Edward's back as he undid the leather straps. Keeping his hands around Edward's wrists, he helped his sub lower his arms.

Taking the chain that connected his nipple clamps, Carlisle gave Edward a tug.

"Agh," Edward cried out. "Oh, god." The words were strangled, breathless with need.

But he didn't beg.

"Come along," Carlisle said, giving the clamps another tug. He pulled Edward with him into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling him down on his lap. "Is this what you want, baby?" He thrust up, his cock pressed between their bodies.

Edward started to say something, but then he swallowed and tried again. "I want whatever you want to give me, sir."

Carlisle moved his hand to rub along the inside of Edward's thighs. "Very good. You're so good for me." He used his legs to spread Edward's further apart. "So if I didn't want to fuck you yet?"

Edward groaned, tilting his head back to rest against Carlisle. "I'll wait. I'll wait for you to give me your cock when you're ready."

"Good boy. You learn quickly." Carlisle turned his head to rumble in Edward's ear. "I want you now," he said, digging his hands into Edward's hips, encouraging him to lift. "Tell me how you want my cock."

"Oh, fuck. Yes, please. Daddy, I want your cock inside me. I want you to fill me. Please. I need you in me." Edward lifted up, and Carlisle guided him down on his cock. They both groaned when he was buried deep.

Carlisle moved his hands first to the chain that dangled from Edward's nipples. He tugged, grunting as Edward clenched around him.

He moved in Edward, hard and fast as he'd promised.

"Fuck. Fuck, I-"

To stop Edward from getting in trouble, and because he wanted to, Carlisle kissed him. He plunged his tongue in the younger man's mouth, fucking him that way too, swallowing his words and all the little noises that vibrated against his lips. He fucked him, and when they were both on the cusp of madness, Carlisle took his boy's cock in his hand and brought them to orgasm together.

They lounged together, both of them boneless, afterward. Carlisle wasn't in any rush. He liked holding Edward like this, stroking his fingers down the man's lithe body. He took the clamps off him, rubbing the tender area around his nipple when Edward hissed at the sensation.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, kissing the side of his mouth.

"Mmmhmm." He turned his head a bit to look at Carlisle. "Can I ask you for one thing?"

"Depends on what it is."

Edward rubbed his wrists. They were a little red from the chafing-not bad. "Can I have my cuff back?"

A warmth sparked at the center of Carlisle's chest spreading outward as he smiled. He puffed up a little with pride, tickled and maybe unreasonably smug. "Yes, of course. It's right there." He nodded where the thing rested on a nearby shelf and gave Edward a small push off his lap.

When he came back, he sunk down on the floor in front of Carlisle, offering him the cuff and then his wrist. Carlisle clicked the snaps into place, and then, on impulse, he took Edward's hand, twining their fingers together, squeezing briefly before he let go.

"Come up here," he murmured, pulling Edward back to his feet, back down on his lap because he was suddenly sure he wasn't done kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My DARLING Barburella tried to pull a fast one on me. I asked her what last name Demetri should have and the cheeky biesh said Belikov. She almost got away with it except two of my other girls had weird reaction and I Googled. HAUMPH.**

**Lol, I was amused. **

**Anyway. I'll see you soon, kids.**


	10. Booty Call

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Let's get down to it.**

* * *

><p>"Christ, you look like a crime scene."<p>

Edward glanced at Emmett once before he yanked his bloody scrub top up and off. "Was called down to the ER. Gunshot victim. He was delirious, struggling."

"I heard about it. You save him?"

"Dr. Cullen did, but you know, I suppose I helped a bit." Edward grinned at the other man, beaming with pride in his mentor and sure, for himself as well. "Give me a minute."

Edward headed for the showers, desperate to get under a cool spray.

Surgeries, like that one, put doctors in a surreal headspace. During the surgery, everything moved with lightning quickness, and everyone involved had to make split-second decisions. Outwardly, they had to be calm, cool, collected, but also fast and sure. There wasn't any room for panic or fear. It took a few minutes after surgery, after his brain was done analyzing and re-analyzing the choices he'd made-or that he'd seen made-for emotion to kick back in.

In the case of a surgery that, after too many hours and many, many near misses, ended in a triumph, Edward was starting to hit an intense high. His hands shook with the strength of it, energy vibrating through every inch of his bloodstream. It was the kind of energy that demanded to be spent.

Edward turned the cool water to cold, trying to regain control of his body.

There was one way he knew for sure-his favorite method of dealing with the adrenaline, the nerve-wracking rush. It was an impossibility. Unless he was going to somehow convince Straighty McStraighersons Emmett McCarty to push him up against the shower wall, it wasn't going to happen.

Of course, it wasn't Emmett who Edward wanted. No.

Edward rested his head briefly against the side of the shower stall. Watching Carlisle work was never not a turn on. He was horny as hell, and he wanted nothing more in the world than to find the man and mount him. Nothing mattered more than his need to have Carlisle inside him.

Impossible for a lot of reasons. He still had half his shift to get through first of all. Not to mention, he didn't want to find out what Carlisle would do to him for even thinking about messing around at work.

Taking a few more deep breaths, Edward turned the shower off.

He was already dressed when he got back into the locker room. Dressed and distracted, which was why he didn't see Emmett until the other doctor was pulling his shirt up. Edward twisted out of his grip but too late. Emmett let out a whoop, chuckling.

"Damn, Doogie. You have a kinky girlfriend you didn't tell me about?"

Edward pushed down his shirt. "How the fuck, Emmett?"

"Your undershirt rode up earlier. Thought I recognized a few hickies. On the _back, _Edward?"

This wasn't going to help anything. Already, Edward was remembering Carlisle on his knees, carefully marking him not only on his lower back, but a bit lower than that as well. He smirked and glanced at his friend. "Ah, Emmett." He patted the other man on the arm. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. She would be a little concerned by the fact I suck a lot of dick."

Somehow, Edward managed to get to door without laughing at Emmett's fly-catching expression.

As he walked down the hall, he pressed his hand to the small of his back, trying not to think about Carlisle but failing. The rest of his day was going to be hard in more ways than one.

"Edward."

A jolt went through him. His whole body was instantly alert, the energy already buzzing in his veins speeding to a speed-of-light pace. He turned his head, struggling to find calm when he craved action. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

But meeting Carlisle's eyes, Edward's breath left his body.

Oh, sex was so on. And that made sense too. After all, it was more his win than Edward's. Of course he was riding the same high, and they were on the same page.

"Lunch?" Carlisle asked.

Edward swallowed hard, but his voice was scratchy as fuck when he answered. "Yeah. Sure."

_**~0~**_

"Jesus Christ, your back seat is huge. Ah!" Edward cried out as Carlisle entered him hard, pressing his legs back.

"Ffffuck," Carlisle hissed through clenched teeth. He leaned in, kissing Edward as he began to move in him. "I feel like...there must be...some clever retort...I could make here," he said between pants and thrusts.

"Oh, god. More. Please." With his legs in the air, he scrambled to find a place to brace himself. "I think, uh. Oh, hell. Fuck. I think the retort you're looking for is something like, '_Your_ back seat is huge.' or...God. Fuck me. Yes. Uh. 'I'm more concerned with your backseat.' Jesus, Daddy, please."

"I am enjoying the hell out of your backseat, little boy. God, you're so good, baby."

Minutes later, they were both in need of another shower, but they were sitting up straight again, Edward with his knees on either side of Carlisle's lap, making out as they came down off their highs.

"You know," Carlisle said, kissing him again. "Doing this without being in scene is really just a booty call."

Edward laughed, looping his arms playfully around the back of Carlisle's neck, holding on to him. "Well, you can spank me if you want, but that'd make me horny all over again, and we'd be late getting back to the hospital. And if I'm late getting back to the hospital, I might get in trouble. And if I get in trouble at work, my Daddy told me I'd definitely get it at home."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and kissed him quiet again.

"I needed a damn booty call," Edward said when they parted again. "You did too. There's nothing wrong with you getting your needs met while you're taking care of me."

"My needs are very well attended to, sweetheart." A strange expression came over Carlisle's face; one Edward didn't know how to read. "So you needed a nooner, hmm? And you're okay with it being me instead of...well, whomever?"

Edward huffed, a little incredulous. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you asking if I'd have been disappointed having a one-afternoon stand with you? You, who are the epitome of every doctor fantasy for anyone who's ever had a doctor fantasy? Have you looked in the mirror at all? You, with the body and the hair and those pretty blue eyes? You're so damn hot, and if you don't know it, you're also delusional. If I'd met you in a bar, I'd have figured out a way to go home with you, even without your impressive array of medieval torture devices."

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too damn much?" Carlisle kissed him again, but he pulled away all too quickly. The odd expression Edward couldn't couldn't read was back. He wasn't sure sure he liked the strange glint in the other man's eye. "Do you do that a lot?" Carlisle asked, the words lurching out of him as though he was unsure about what he was asking.

Well, that made two of them. Edward furrowed his brow. "What do you-" His phone rang, and the ringtone had the effect of throwing ice water on the whole situation. Edward's stomach twisted, and he righted himself, sitting beside Carlisle instead of on top of him as he put his phone to his ear. "Father," he said.

Edward wasn't ashamed of who he was by a longshot. He wasn't sure that he liked to use the expression "proud to be gay", because he didn't believe it was something to take pride in. His eyes were green, he was twenty-three years old, and he was gay. They weren't choices he made.

And his father wasn't really homophobic, either, at least not in the widely used meaning meaning of that word. He accepted Edward, still loved him, all of that. In fact, not much had changed in the way they interacted. Still, there was an uncomfortable edge to their conversations whenever even the hint of Edward's sexual preferences came up.

Either way, rational or not, Edward somehow felt his father would be able to tell he was half naked in the back of his boss's car having just been fucked into the seat. There was a lot about that his father wouldn't approve of.

After a minute, Carlisle handed Edward his pants, and they both started to dress again as Edward spoke to his father.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"_Yes_, Junior. Not yeah. Yeah sounds so low class."

Edward had to fight not to roll his eyes. He'd heard that line a million times growing up. "Yes, sir. It would be great if you and Mom came for a visit."

Carlisle held the door open so Edward could climb out and get back in the passenger seat. He started to brush the hair back out of Edward's eyes, but Edward ducked away, distracted by his father speaking in his ear.

"Yes, I'll see you then, sir." Edward ended the phone call and banged his head back against the headrest. "Fuck."

"That good, hmm?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, it's fine."

Edward rubbed his eyes. "My parents want to see the hospital."

"That a problem?"

"No, it's fine. They just haven't keyed into the fact I'm not twelve years old anymore."

Carlisle turned to look at him briefly with wide eyes. "You were a teenager four years ago, Edward."

"Four years ago, I was a teenager one semester away from graduating college hella early because I graduated high school early and with a million college credits already."

"A million? Wow, that is impressive." Carlisle pulled the car into the parking garage. "They must be proud of you."

"I'm twenty-three, and I'm a doctor. I can murder someone, and they'd have that to fall back on as a brag story. I'm set for life." He got out of the car, hands in his pockets. "They're going to want to meet you."

"I guess I could pretend you're a halfway competent surgeon for a few hours."

**~0~**

The days leading up to his parents' visit, Edward was tense. And when Edward was tense, he tended to be a moody little shit.

Which was why he shouldn't have been surprised when he found himself upended over his Dom's knee, being spanked with a small paddle made to brand the word 'brat' on his buttcheeks. He had to meet his parents for dinner in thirty minutes.

"Didn't you tell me just a few days ago you didn't want to be treated like a child?" Carlisle asked.

The tips of Edward's ears burned to match the fire in his ass. "Yes, sir," he said, trying his best not to squirm.

"Yet, you still insist on displays of incredible immaturity. Tell me what happens to naughty little boys."

Edward blew out a breath, bowing his head so it almost touched the floor. "They get spanked over their Daddy's knees."

"That's right." He finished him off two particularly hard thwacks of the paddle. "Now get up, my bad boy."

Edward stood, his breath ragged, and clasped his hands on top of his head.

"Come here." Carlisle took him by the arm, leading him into the bottom floor bathroom. He turned him so he was facing away from the mirror and then whistled lowly. He rubbed Edward's tender as hell, burning ass with a light touch. "Look at this."

Taking a breath, Edward looked over his shoulder at his reflection. Each of his ass cheeks had an impressively even stripe right at the middle with the word 'brat' a light pink against the red.

"Now," Carlisle said, rubbing each globe one at a time. Without warning he delivered a series of smacks to the mostly-white area around the red stripes. Edward gasped, shifting on his feet, catching himself just before he took his hands off his head. "I know you want to come off as the big boy you actually are to your parents. I'm going to make sure you remember how to be a good boy with them. You understand?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

When Carlisle had gotten the rest of his ass pink and warm, he stopped. "There now. There's my good boy," he murmured, stroking his fingers through Edward's hair.

Edward closed his eyes, letting the guilty tension ease a bit with Carlisle's words. He held himself tall and straight, knowing from long experience what his Dom wanted from him. He wasn't off the hook yet. He waited as Carlisle wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I have a few things that will help you be good." He kissed the shell of his ear, murmuring so the rumbling words sent a shiver down Edward's spine. "And I have a few things that will make you remember your daddy when you're with your parents."

Edward groaned. Carlisle patted his bottom, making him jump a bit. "Stay," he said, and then he was gone.

When he came back, he set three items on the counter that made Edward bite the inside of his cheek. Part of him wanted to protest. There was no way he could wear this in front of his parents even though he knew rationally they wouldn't be able to tell. They couldn't possibly know, but Jesus. His parents were a little uptight and Carlisle obviously wanted Edward squirming, thinking about getting on his hands and knees for a man closer in age to them than him.

Oh, hell. That was also so hot, he was already getting hard. And Carlisle knew it.

He tsked, wrapping a hand around Edward's cock and giving him a firm tug before letting go. "None of that. It's getting late, baby. We need to get you all dressed up and out the door." He picked up the nipple clamps from the counter. They were much smaller than those he'd used to help teach Edward patience; small enough that they wouldn't show under his shirt.

Edward whimpered when Carlisle slipped the clamps on. The squeeze had his nipples harder and the pressure got worse.

"Good boy," Carlisle said. "Now put your hands on the counter and bend for me."

Edward did, breathing deep as Carlisle spread his cheeks and pressed the tip of a lubed-up, thick plug against his asshole. It was made for longer-term wear; slim at one end so his asshole would close tight around it, keeping it in place, and flared out wider in the middle. He was going to be feeling the stretch and burn all night long.

Thank god, it was only dinner.

"And I bought these just for you, because if you're going to act like a spoiled little boy, you're going to be treated like one." Carlisle helped Edward step into little boy underwear. It was too large to be actual child's underwear, but it was far too tight and constricting for comfort, and had cartoon representations of The Avengers printed on it. "I know you like those pretty boys," Carlisle said, giving him a few forceful pats to his well-punished bottom.

Carlisle took Edward's face in his hands and kissed him. "Now you're ready. Go put your clothes on, and I'll see you in a couple of hours."

_**~0~**_

Torture. It was two hours of torture.

How the hell was Edward supposed to concentrate on stilted conversation with his parents when he was trapped in a vicious cycle? Carlisle had spanked him just hard enough that his tight boy-panties rubbed his tender flesh the wrong way...or was it the right way? It made him squirm, not only to alleviate the ache but also because sporting an even partial erection with his parents sitting right across from him was never not going to be awkward. The wiggling set off the stretch-burn of the plug. Then his nipples got hard all over again, sending painful bolts of lightning from those sensitive little nubs right down to his cock.

It had gotten him a lecture from his father about not listening. Sitting on a spanked butt reminded him not to be rude to his parents, and he'd tried to pay attention the rest of dinner.

By the time he was at Carlisle's door, he was out of his mind with need. He had spent the drive over thinking about the best way to approach his Dom to get his cock as quickly as possible.

To that end, Carlisle had no sooner than opened his door than Edward had dropped to his knees. He took the other man's hand and kissed his fingertips, his fingers, the back of his hand.

Carlisle chuckled, running his fingers through Edward's hair with his free hand. "If I didn't know any better, pet, I'd think you wanted something from me." He tugged at his chin. "Come inside."

Edward got to his feet and let Carlisle pull him into the house and into a hard kiss. Edward couldn't help his whimper. He wanted to jump on Carlisle, wrap his legs around him and beg, but he knew exactly what would happen if he did that. He would just end up naked and tied up spread eagle in the doorway, learning a lesson on patience.

So when Carlisle released him from his kiss, Edward sunk back down on his knees again, hands clasped behind his back, eyes on his Dom, waiting.

"Such a good boy." Carlisle caressed his cheek and chin. "Have you been thinking about me, baby?"

Edward nodded, taking Carlisle's finger in his mouth when he passed it over his lips.

"What else have you been thinking about?"

Edward took a deep breath, his cheeks pinking. "That I shouldn't have been so immature, and I shouldn't have been so rude to you, sir."

"No, that's now how adults act, is it?"

"No, sir."

"Good. Stand up."

Edward stood, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Go bend over with your hands on the couch."

Edward obeyed, sticking his butt out. He breathed evenly as Carlisle approached him at a slow pace. He was dying for touch, but he wasn't at all sure if he was in for another spanking. After all, Carlisle had only had a limited time to punish him earlier.

Then again, the whole evening had been a punishment, hadn't it?

Carlisle reached around him, unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide down to puddle at his feet. He rubbed Edward over his little boy panties, then tugged those down too. It was a relief to have his butt out in the open air, even if he was in for it.

But Carlisle traced the lettering on his butt with the tip of one finger and hummed admiringly. Edward heard a click, and a moment later, the cool, slippery feeling of lube around the edges of the plug.

"Breathe, baby," Carlisle said, rubbing Edward's back with one hand as he eased the plug out of him. It was dry, a little uncomfortable, but Carlisle went slow.

Carlisle entered him next with two well-lubed fingers. "This better, sweetheart?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Edward rested his head against the back of the couch. It felt so good, he whimpered, pressing back into Carlisle's hand. He wanted so much more than this, but he had to be patient.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long. "Take off your clothes, and kneel on the couch, little boy."

Eager, Edward was quick to obey. Carlisle knelt behind him and leaned over him on the couch. He rubbed his cheek against Edward's and kissed the side of his mouth. "You want Daddy's cock, baby?"

Edward nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah. Yes. Yes, Daddy please."

"Then you better grab a hold of the couch there and hold on." Carlisle snaked a hand around his waist, first releasing him from the nipple clamps, then taking his cock in his hand. "Because I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight."

As always, Carlisle was as good as his word. He took Edward hard, fucking into him with such force, Edward was surprised the wood in the back of the couch didn't give under his grip.

Edward came so hard, he screamed.

When they'd both caught their breaths, Carlisle tweaked Edward's tender nipples. "Gah. Jesus."

"Again. Not Jesus. My name is Carlisle." He patted Edward's cheek. "Come now, my boy. Get on your hands and knees. I want you in my bed tonight in case I feel the need to fuck you again later."

Edward huffed, feeling his cheeks heat. He slid off the couch onto his hands and knees, waiting obediently. When Carlisle stood and headed to the stairs, Edward followed, crawling after him.

But once in his room, Carlisle pulled Edward to his feet and into the shower. It was a long shower, because they kept getting distracted with kisses that tasted of heated rivulets of water. It didn't take long before Edward stirred under Carlisle's hand and then the man brought him to orgasm again with his hand, silencing his moan with a hard kiss.

After the shower, Edward found himself kneeling again on the plush bath mat, sighing in satisfaction as Carlisle towel-dried his hair for him. "Thank you, Daddy," he said. "I needed that."

"Hmm. Tense, were you?"

Edward nodded, his eyes closed.

"You want to tell me how dinner went?"

Edward opened his eyes, looking up at Carlisle, and shook his head. He didn't want to think about his parents right then.

"Fair enough." He stroked Edward's cheek, looking down at him with lust in his eyes. "You're so beautiful, pet." He traced the shape of Edward's lips.

When he uncinched the belt of his robe, Edward knew what to do. He took Carlisle's cock in his mouth, stroking the backs of his knees as he brought him to his second release.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO! Hi.**

**I've decided I'm not going to update this story again until 2015. So there. Neener.**


	11. Happy Birthday

**A/N: WELP. You waited patiently, pets. It's next year. Here's the chapter I promised you in 2015. Hope you aren't too hungover to read it. ;)**

* * *

><p>An odd sensation woke Carlisle early one morning. It was a persistent tickle that began at the side of his nose. He grunted, not wanting to let go of sleep. The itch moved down, trailing along Carlisle's neck and centering on his chest. It probably should have bugged him-was it a spider?-but Carlisle only smacked at his chest, trying to bat it away.<p>

The itch laughed.

Carlisle opened his eyes, blinking in the muted light. He'd gone to bed alone the night before, that much he was sure of. He pushed himself upright, sitting back against the headboard as his eyes adjusted. "Edward?"

The Edward-apparition grinned and stood. He was naked. And sexy. Always sexy. "What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, still confused. Edward had, Carlisle vaguely remembered, sweet-talked him into giving him a spare key last week so he could have dinner ready after a long shift. He grew only more perplexed when Edward dropped out of sight. "Where did you go?"

Edward was back in a minute, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees. He had one of Carlisle's belts between his teeth. As he crawled back up the bed, Carlisle started to accept the fact he was actually awake. "Baby, what are you doing?" He reached out, touching Edward's soft hair, assuring himself that he was real and touchable.

Edward leaned his head down, placing the belt on Carlisle's lap and sitting up straight. His grin was impish. "I figured you might want to let me take your birthday spanking for you."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, his cock already jumping at the idea. He picked up the doubled-over belt and doubled it again. He used it to tilt Edward's chin up to study him. "You know how old I am today, little boy? You want forty swats and one to grow on?"

Edward's grin only widened. "I know how old you are, Daddy."

"Well, then." Carlisle rolled his neck from one side to the other, stretching. He stood, letting the doubled belt hang from his hand. He picked up two of his pillows and laid them in the middle of the bed. "Get your ass up in the air, little boy."

Edward was quick to move into position. Carlisle took a minute to admire the sight in front of him. His boy had a beautiful ass. Nice and round and tight. Carlisle ran his fingers over the backs of Edward's legs, watching his body respond to his touch.

"Count," he said simply and landed the first swat.

All things considered, it was a great birthday present. Edward knew how much Carlisle liked seeing his mark on him, the visual reminder of the time they spent together. He knew how much Carlisle liked seeing him squirm, liked that he felt his touch for hours, if not days, after they were together. He also took satisfaction in the fact Edward liked it as much as he did.

And though Carlisle kept the swats moderate-this was a playful spanking after all- after forty-one swats, Edward's skin was well marked.

Carlisle set aside his belt and laid down beside Edward on the bed. He rubbed his back and then his ass. "Look how pretty you are, sweetheart. You feel that?"

"Uh, yeah, Daddy. I think I felt that all forty-one times." He was still smiling, full of cheek as usual.

Carlisle grabbed his hand and pressed it to his ass. "I meant the heat. We could make breakfast on your ass right now."

"Again, this is actually my ass. Believe me, I feel the heat."

"Hmm." Carlisle moved his hand to Edward's back again and kissed him. "I think I'm going to fuck you, little boy." He pushed himself up and got back to his feet. "Roll over, and come let your head hang over the bed.

Edward eyed him, a little perplexed, but he obeyed quickly as usual, flipping over to lay on his back, his head hanging over the bed near Carlisle.

"Open." Carlisle tapped on his chin as he pulled his pajama bottoms down.

Getting the idea then, Edward opened his mouth.

It was a position that gave Carlisle near complete control. Edward couldn't bob his head, so Carlisle was effectively fucking his mouth at his own speed and discretion. "Get me good and wet. I'm too lazy to go downstairs to get lube, and you're going to want me slick when I fuck you."

There weren't a lot of positions that required as much trust as this one did. Edward had almost no control, though he did cup his hands around the backs of Carlisle's knees as he pushed deeper. "Oh, god, baby. Your mouth. Your pretty mouth." Actually, it was the back of his throat Carlisle was enjoying right then, but he wasn't exactly in an eloquent mood. He pumped carefully in and out of Edward's mouth, letting him cover his cock in saliva. As he did, Carlisle ran his hands over his face, his nose. He ran a thumb over Edward's full lips, circling himself where he disappeared into his sub's hot mouth.

"I need you right now, little one." Carlisle pulled out of Edward's mouth and bodily flipped him back over, moving him back to the middle of his bed on his belly. He was over him in the next second, using his knees to spread Edward's apart.

It was the smothering kind of sex. Every inch of Carlisle covered every inch of Edward. Even their hands were clasped above Edward's head. Carlisle lifted his body away from the other man and then swallowed the space between them. Their grunts, moans, and the slap of their skin meeting was the only sound in the quiet morning. Carlisle tilted his head, burying his nose in Edward's hair, breathing in their mingled scent. Intoxicating.

When he was spent, Carlisle only moved far enough that he was lying to the side of Edward instead of on top of him. Edward didn't bother to roll to the side. remaining, like Carlisle, on his belly. They turned their heads, panting and looking at each other. Edward looked about as satisfied as he felt.

Carlisle raised a hand to rest it lightly on his cuff at Edward's wrist. "Sweetheart, you've made this the best birthday I've had in at least five years, and it's not even seven in the morning yet."

Edward smiled. It was that pleased, shy smile Carlisle saw only on occasion. There was no arrogance, no bluster-just the happy smile of a beautiful boy who'd made his Daddy happy. "Yeah, I'm good like that," he said.

Carlisle chuckled. Well. He supposed with Edward there was always a _little _bluster. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, tracing idle patterns against his scalp. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Got my shift covered." His grin spread wider. "I'm yours all day if you want me."

Carlisle sighed, that peculiar warmth spreading slow across his chest, spreading through his blood right down to his toes. The corners of his lips curled up further than was necessary, and yet he couldn't help himself. "I always want you," he said without thinking.

Edward's cheeks went pleasingly pink. "So what do you want to do with me?"

"Right now?" Carlisle yawned. "Sleep." He knew for sure Edward hadn't slept a lot in the last three days. He had to be tired. Carlisle rolled onto his side, pulling Edward closer. He caught the moment of tension and the surprise on Edward's face and pulled back, realizing as many times as they'd slept side by side, they'd never cuddled. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No." But there was an obvious slight effort on Edward's part to relax against Carlisle. He was awkward, like he didn't know what to do. After a moment, he settled on resting his hand on Carlisle's waist.

Carlisle stroked his fingers up and down Edward's spine in a light, soothing gesture, studying him. "Tell me the truth. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

Edward huffed. "It's not uncomfortable. It's just you. Sometimes it's still unexpected, that's all."

"What's just me?"

"You like the soft stuff almost as much as you like the hard stuff. Like the way you touch my face sometimes. No one's ever done that." He ran his fingers over Carlisle's arm. "It's not something I associate with the scene. This. The holding part."

Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together. "The others you've been with?"

"Not like this." Edward rolled his eyes. "I mean. Benjamin hugged me after he punished me. Of course. He did what he was supposed to. But not the way you do."

"And it doesn't make you uncomfortable," Carlisle said again, needing to be clear.

"No. It's...nice." Then it was Edward who yawned. "I thought you were tired."

Carlisle was. It was way too early to be awake when he hadn't slept any more than Edward in the last three days. So he kissed Edward once and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the first time with his boy in his arms.

_**~0~**_

Some hours later, Edward came from the kitchen and set a brunch feast in front of Carlisle at the table. He settled on his knees at Carlisle's side, his head on his lap, eating whatever his Dom fed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said, looking up at him.

"Mhmm," Carlisle hummed around a mouthful of French toast.

"Does your family not make a big deal about your birthday? I mean, forty is one of those milestone birthdays, isn't it?"

The toast was painful to swallow when his throat had gone so dry. Carlisle picked up his coffee and took several large gulps. Clearing his throat, he tried to smile. "Ah. Well. My mother…" He had to clear his throat again. "My mother died when I was eight."

Edward raised his head, compassion and sorrow easily readable on his face. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle nodded, trying to dispel the heaviness that had come over him. "My father and I don't really speak, and I have no siblings or close cousins."

The younger man said nothing at first. He just pressed a kiss to Carlisle's knee. Then he rose and sat on Carlisle's lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Carlisle tasted orange juice and bacon on his tongue.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, pulling back.

The heaviness of the moment had passed, or at least Carlisle wasn't willing to let his worst memories taint what had been a great day so far. Besides, there was a nubile boy on his lap willing to do just about anything for him.

Wrapping his arms firmly around Edward's waist, he stood. When he was sure Edward had his legs wrapped around him well enough, he headed to the living room and his over-long coffee table. "I think I know what I'd rather have for breakfast," he said, setting about the task of devouring his sub one lick and nip at a time.

_**~0~**_

Carlisle and Edward wore many hats with each other. Teacher and student. Attending and intern. Dom and sub. Friends.

Which was why Edward was at the bar with all Carlisle's other friends. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem. Carlisle had gone out with his subs once or twice as occasion demanded. With friends who didn't know about his sexual proclivities, they were introduced as boyfriends.

Carlisle wouldn't have minded that right about now. He'd never seen Edward like this-all spiffied up. He was ridiculously sexy. Carlisle couldn't keep his eyes off him, and he wasn't the only one. A fair number of the bar's patrons, men and women alike, were staring.

Watching a pretty blond with a skin-tight skirt come over and whisper something in Edward's ear, Carlisle had to push back the same irrational jealousy he'd felt when Dr. Krushnic approached the younger man. It was twice as silly, too. Not only was it none of Carlisle's business whom Edward flirted with, but he knew damn well the boy's Kinsey meter was set at hella gay. He'd been the kind who hadn't been able to deny his sexuality even in grade school.

"You're about as transparent as a bottle of water."

Carlisle turned on his barstool and found himself facing Esme's bright eyes and smug expression. "I was right," she said.

He held out his arm. "I see no veins, muscles, et cetera, so you're wrong about me being transparent."

She twined her arm through his. "You want him."

"I had him. Three times today. If we get out of this bar before midnight, we'll hit four easy." Carlisle wasn't the kiss-and-tell type, but he and Esme wore many hats too. She was still his best friend.

Esme shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday. I can tell him for you, if you'd like. Consider it a birthday gift."

Carlisle hailed the bartender. "She needs something sweet and very alcoholic."

"Ah, did someone call for me?" The stool on Carlisle's other side was occupied by the last person he expected to show up.

"Garrett." Carlisle pulled him Into a back slapping hug. "It's been a long time."

"So it has. I'd apologize for not bringing you a gift, but it looks like I forgot I'd already gotten you something." He tapped his wrist surreptitiously and nodded to where Edward was standing across the room. Garrett had worn a cuff like Edward's a few years back.

Carlisle turned to Esme. "This is Dr. Garrett Damon. He works for the hospital that isn't as good as mine. He also outed me to Edward behind my back. Garrett, this is Esme Platt. She's the reason the interior of my house is so well designed."

"Hello, beautiful." Garrett grandly kissed Esme's hand. "I wondered whose impeccable tastes I had to thank for that glorious house." He glanced at Carlisle. "And as for the other part, that was an accident. He was telling me about this fuckhot doctor he couldn't get out of his head, and I told him it sounds like this fuckhot Dr. Dom I had. It's not our fault we were talking about the same person. Obviously it worked out."

Esme leaned in, conferring with Garrett in a conspiratorial undertone. "I think Carlisle is in love with that boy."

Garrett's eyebrows shot up, and Carlisle rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, shaking his head.

"Ohhhh, really?" Garrett sounded highly amused.

"No," Carlisle said flatly.

"That's too bad," Garrett said. Carlisle recognized the feigned innocence in his voice easily enough. "I know I only talked to the lad that once, but I got the distinct impression he was head over heels in love with you."

Carlisle's head snapped up, but before he could say anything, he felt a hand on his back that sent a thrill through him. Edward leaned past him, setting down one of the fruitiest looking drinks Carlisle had ever seen. "Your favorite," he said with a wink.

The impulse to touch him, to wrap his arm around him, pull him closer, was almost overwhelming. Carlisle found himself breathing in deeply, as though his lungs had been hanging around half full until Edward came over.

He rubbed a hand over his mouth. Maybe he was getting to be more of a lightweight in his older age. Was he tipsy already?

"Thank you, Edward," he said as though fruity drinks were indeed his favorite. "This is Esme Platt, and you know Garrett, of course."

Edward's lip twitched. "Yes, we've met." He turned a dazzling smile on Esme. "Nice to meet you."

"Edward," Esme said, the words warm and sugar sweet. "Come sit by me."

Carlisle had to stop himself from groaning, but he was somewhat relieved to have Edward out of reach. It would be easier not to touch him if Esme was between them. Alcohol really wasn't a good method of keeping a clear head.

"Listen up, everyone," Garrett called loud enough that the loose gathering of people could all hear. "Our mission is to get this man right here"-he clapped Carlisle's shoulder- "very, very drunk. Let's get it done."

_Oh, Christ._

_**~0~**_

Keeping his hands to himself became progressively more difficult. By the time the night was over, Carlisle thought he would go out of his mind if he didn't get his hands on Edward soon. This whole secrecy thing was for the birds. Still, he would never be careless with Edward's career, so Carlisle kept himself in check.

Of course, when he'd finally been loaded into the passenger seat of Edward's car, all bets were off.

He stroked Edward's knee absently, trying to figure how far away from the bar they had to go to be considered safe.

"So," Edward said as they drove. "What was that thing you and Garrett were talking about going to next month?"

"Hmmm?" Carlisle blinked, trying to get his brain to switch from his plan of attack to answer Edward's odd question. "Oh. It's an annual benefit gala for...something. I've been asked to speak."

"I see. And you're taking Garrett?"

There was, Carlisle realized belatedly, a hint of something dangerous in Edward's tone. Hurt? Anger? Long trained to read his sub's body language and tone, Carlisle knew _something _was amiss. It was just in his somewhat addled state, he couldn't figure out what it was. The warning was subtle. Edward was typically a very cool and composed person in his everyday life.

Maybe that was where the warning bells were coming from. Carlisle didn't think he was an obnoxious drunk, but he'd been humming and generally being just a little bit goofy for some hours now. Edward, his sassy, cheeky little boy, should have been having a field day, but he wasn't.

Carlisle scrambled for the right words. "You'll be invited when you have a few more years under your belt, I'm sure. You're an impressive doctor, Edward." He patted the other man's cheek somewhat clumsily.

"Thank you for the vote of support. I was just curious, that's all." Edward's voice remained steady, as though he was almost-but not quite-disinterested. "Why ask Garrett?"

"Oh." Of course, that would seem rude. It was an excellent place to rub elbows with the right people. A young doctor like Edward looking to make a name for himself in the medical world would have killed for a chance to get in the door of that gala. "It's just strategy. All part of the stupid game we have to play to get ahead in any arena. You don't go to these things without a date. It's simply not done. If you don't have a loving and supportive spouse at your side, the next best thing is to come with a little eye-candy on your arm. It's stupid-a show of status and power, I suppose-but there you have it. So Garrett and I made a deal years ago." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows at Edward playfully as the younger man glanced at him. "Since we both look damn good in suits, we each accompany the other as a trophy date." He had to laugh. It all sounded so ridiculous.

The other part of why they made that deal went without saying. It would have been nice if they could take their interns or residents, but how could they possibly choose when they almost always had more than one? So Carlisle couldn't take Edward as his intern, thus making it unfair to Tanya, and he couldn't take him as an actual date. Too bad. As far as arm-candy went, Edward would have fit the bill perfectly.

Carlisle moved his hand from Edward's knee to cup him between his legs. As he did, he unbuckled his seatbelt and lurched across the center console to kiss his neck. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your time is coming. Now stop thinking about work and pull the fucking car over somewhere secluded."

His words surprised Edward so much the car swerved. "What?" Edward asked, the word high pitched.

Carlisle laughed, biting Edward's earlobe. He rubbed his palm over the other man's cock. "I said." He pressed the heel of his palm harder. "Pull. The car. Over. And for your sake, make sure we're somewhere we can't be seen. Unless you want every passing motorist to see you getting fucked over the hood of your car. The choice is yours."

Of course, he was playing with fire there, Carlisle thought belatedly. It would be just like Edward to get off on exhibitionism.

"Gah." Edward tilted his head to one side, allowing Carlisle better access to his neck. "You're fucking drunk."

Carlisle gave him a squeeze. "I am _very _drunk, but trust me, little boy. I'm not drunk enough that I won't be able to fuck you, and I'm not drunk enough that I don't know what I'm doing, if that's what you're worried about."

As they were at a stoplight, Carlisle turned Edward's face toward him and kissed him hard. "I want you, and I'm not in the mood to wait long enough to get home. I want to see you spread out for me."

Edward whimpered. "Christ."

But he took a turn down the next street, off the busy main street. Edward must have known where he was going because they ended up in a darkened field at the edge of the forest. There were two baseball diamonds there-stand alone, not near a school or anything like that-and plenty of dark, empty space.

Edward had barely stopped the car around the far corner of the field-off the paved road, farthest away from the main road-before Carlisle was out of the car. He dragged the younger man out and pushed him over the hood of his car from the driver's side, pulling his pants down in the next movement.

"Oh hell. Daddy, oh fuck," Edward babbled when Carlisle dropped to his knees, tonguing his hole. He was only down there briefly and then he had shoved Edward none too gently forward, pulling his own pants down just enough to let his straining cock out of its confines. It was sweet, sweet relief when he was finally joined with him.

There was something so primal about fucking another man when he could feel the bite of the cold wind on his skin. He loved the way their grunts and moans echoed in the open space. He loved the idea that he could look up and see the stars if he wanted to.

Not that he wanted to take his eyes off Edward. No. He let the cold February air chill the heat he exuded. The cold was the only thing keeping him from combusting. Being with Edward was almost too much, too hot. Surely it was going to burn him alive someday. Burn him to cinders and ash.

But damn, he thought as Edward's body jerked beneath him with the strength of his release, what a way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's one way to ring in the new year!**

**How we doing out there? **


	12. Green-Eyed Monster

**A/N: Friendly suggestion? If you say Garrett's lines in Lee Pace's voice, you get a little tingle in the pit of your belly. Yum.**

* * *

><p>The night he met Garrett, Edward found himself tied up spread eagle and facedown on the bed. Garrett ran the multiple tails of a flogger up and down Edward's spine, along the backs of his legs and the insides of his thighs. He did this slowly, teasing every nerve ending of Edward's body, punctuating the passing minutes with slaps of the flogger at sensitive areas.<p>

Edward was already half out of his mind with need before Garrett said a word. He climbed on the bed, his voice husky and demanding when he whispered in Edward's ear, "Tell me about the man you're fantasizing about right now." He brought his hand down hard against Edward's ass, restarting his heart and making him cry out. "Tell me what you want _him _to do to you."

Garrett had coaxed Edward, extracting confessions from him with the sweetest kind of torture. Edward told the man things he hadn't even admitted to his best friend. Yes, yes, he had a fantasy. He didn't know when but somehow, the man he had come to admire more than anyone else in the world had become the face in his mind when he touched himself. And yes, yes. When he was with one-night Doms this way, he closed his eyes and imagined it was Carlisle.

Normally, Edward was hyper-aware of his surroundings when he was in a scene with a near-stranger. There could be no real trust built in one-time encounters, so he usually never got the complete release of control he so desperately wanted.

With Garrett, he gave up more of himself than he had since Benjamin, but only because the man was so good at bringing Edward's fantasies to life. How could he not lose himself when he imagined Carlisle touching him like this? Garrett brought the images in his head to life, making it easy to believe, if only for those hours, that it was his mentor wielding the flogger, marking him, teasing him, commanding him, and finally-oh, god, please, please yes, please now-fucking into him hard and deep.

Afterward, Garrett wasn't quick to rush him out the door. Instead, he made Edward coffee, and they talked. Garrett, after all, had felt the same intensity Edward did, and he knew damn well it had almost nothing to do with him. He was curious, he said, about the man who owned Edward and didn't know it.

It was nice, Edward found, to be able to talk about Carlisle so openly and unabashedly, to ramble like a school boy and not feel foolish-why would he feel dumb about his little crush when he probably would never see Garrett again?

And then Garrett had told him a story about the only Dom he'd ever had, and his expression had grown wistful. "I wanted everything with him. You know. Everything."

"But?" Edward prompted.

"But life. He had his secrets and his issues." Garrett grinned at him. "They're never perfect."

Minutes later, when they put two and two together, Edward was instantly obsessed with the idea that all his darkest fantasies could come true. No matter how much he told himself to let it go, he couldn't erase the knowledge that Carlisle was not only into BDSM but was a Dom from his head. He couldn't forget it. Eventually it eclipsed even his ability to be workplace appropriate.

And he'd forgotten what Garrett had said about wanting everything with Carlisle until he saw them sitting together at the bar.

Both Edward and Carlisle had the day of the benefit off. Edward was of two minds on this fact. It was a bad thing in that it gave him too much time to think, to brood. And he was brooding. He had no right-he knew that. Still, he couldn't let go of the fact he didn't want Garrett-handsome Dr. Garrett Damon who was more Carlisle's equal-anywhere near his…

Well, his Dom. It wasn't such a ridiculous notion, was it? For Edward to be possessive and jealous? After all, Garrett was an ex-sub. Surely his jealousy was, if not rational, then at least understandable. It was still stupid. Edward knew they were going to this benefit-he'd seen Carlisle's name on the list of speakers. He knew it wasn't as though Carlisle was going to shackle Garrett to one of the tables and play a scene in front of all those vanilla motherfuckers.

And then there was the flipside of Edward having the day off. He was the one who would be in Carlisle's bed, figuratively speaking, all day. If all went as planned, he would send Carlisle off to that benefit with fresh memories of their time together.

Oh, yes. Edward wanted very much to please his Dom today of all days.

When he came in the door, he stood in Carlisle's living room silently with his hands clasped behind his back. He let Carlisle do that maddening thing where he walked around him in a slow circle, his eyes devouring but never touching. Edward waited. Then, when Carlisle took his face between his hands and kissed him-though his fingers twitched-he still didn't move. He opened his mouth for Carlisle's tongue and let him direct even the movement of his lips.

Carlisle pulled back, a pleased smile spreading slowly across his face. He caressed the side of Edward's hair. "Very good, pet." He traced the shell of Edward's ear and then down his neck, his chest, to the hem of his shirt.

Edward had to fight a smile. He'd been hoping Carlisle would do this. He adored it when his Dom undressed him, loved the light tickles, the brush of Carlisle's fingertips across his skin. He pulled Edward's shirt up and off, winding one arm loose around his waist as he pulled him closer and kissed him. Edward returned his hands to the waiting position, making appreciative moans at the titillating sensations Carlisle sent through him.

Carlisle seemed to be in no hurry, petting him and kissing him languidly. He reached around and groped Edward's ass through his jeans, squeezing. Edward tried hard to keep still and somehow he did.

He was rewarded when Carlisle finally reached between them to unbutton his jeans. Edward's heart began to beat fast and for a few moments, he was terrified that he was going to be laughed at or worse. What if this was a huge turn off?

When Carlisle's fingers encountered satin he broke their kiss and looked. He laughed. It wasn't a laugh of derision but a startled sound of pleasure. "Oh, my," he said, pulling Edward's jeans down to his knees. "What do we have here?"

Edward closed his eyes, groaning as Carlisle felt him through the fabric of the underwear he wore. They were panties-cheeky women's panties complete with a cute little bow dead center. A bow that was popping outward, seeing as his erection was straining against it.

"Did you do this for me, baby?"

Edward licked his lips and opened his eyes, finding Carlisle watching him. He nodded his head, already a bit breathless. "I saw them, and I thought of you. The blue," he said ineloquently, lost as he stared into Carlisle's striking blue eyes. He grinned. "The women at the store were surprised when I went into the dressing room." He waggled his eyebrows.

Carlisle fought a smile but lost, and he laughed. "Well, let's have a proper look." He pulled Edward's jeans all the way down and helped him step out of them, then he began to circle the younger man again. As he did, he trailed his fingertips along the satin of the panties sending shivers down Edward's spine. "Jesus, sweetheart. Those make your ass look so pretty." He fingered the second bow that, Edward had noted when he bought them, accentuated his asscrack just right. "But you may have put yourself in a bind."

"Yes, sir?" Edward asked, though he was distracted by the way Carlisle was tracing the edge of the panties.

"Mmm." Carlisle knelt behind him and began to lick along that same line. Edward threw his head back, struggling to keep in position as he found his center. The sheer fringes of the fabric were beginning to cling to his skin. "You see," Carlisle said, kissing the bare skin of his exposed cheeks. "I love this so much, I may have to keep you in them."

The idea made Edward's cock twitch, and he groaned. Carlisle tsked, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the center of the fabric and blowing hot air there. "My foolish little boy." He patted Edward's rump in a conciliatory fashion. "Turn around."

Breathing in through his nose, Edward did as he was told.

"Put your hands on your head," Carlisle said, pressing a kiss to the top of each of Edward's thighs. "Such a good boy you are."

And that was the point Carlisle set about driving Edward crazy. He fucking worshipped those panties, and through it, teased the hell out of Edward's cock. Carlisle began to lick long, slow lines, tracing the shape of Edward's cock through the blue fabric.

Wet, heated satin felt amazing against his skin.

"So pretty," Carlisle murmured, kissing his cloth-covered cock. "So soft." He stroked the underside of the panties, tracing the shape of Edward's balls. "Mmm," he hummed again, putting his mouth over Edward's cock. The vibration made him cry out.

This went on for minutes; Carlisle tonguing him through the slick fabric, teasing his balls and his ass with his fingertips until Edward was chanting, "Yes, please, please, yes," under his breath.

Just before he came, Carlisle backed off and stood up.

Edward, hands gripped tight in his hair now, closed his eyes and whimpered.

"I can't have you soiling your pretty panties, can I?" Carlisle asked, sounding far too amused.

Edward opened his eyes, swallowing down his lust and checking his tongue before he could start whining or begging. "No, sir."

"No." Carlisle began to stroke his ass. "It would be a sin to get come all over these." He gave his ass a smart smack. "Get on your hands and knees and go upstairs. I want to watch you."

Edward, cheeks flushing, dropped to all fours. He began to crawl across the living room and, though he was embarrassed by the position, he gave his ass a little wiggle every now and again as he did. Carlisle followed behind him far enough back that he could admire the view all the way up the stairs into his bedroom.

"Up on the bed," Carlisle said, patting the mattress.

Edward climbed up, staying on his hands and knees.

"Good boy." Carlisle ruffled his hair. He stroked his back and then the panties again, sighing. "Such a wonderful present, Edward. So very pretty." He leaned in and kissed the spot up high on Edward's ass cheek where the panties fringed and his skin was left bare. He moved to the other cheek and kissed him there too. "Thank you, beautiful boy."

"You're welcome, Daddy," Edward said, his voice breathy.

"Hmm." Carlisle stroked his cheek and then leaned in again, kissing him once before he sunk his teeth into Edward's exposed skin.

"Gah!" Taken off guard, Edward bucked, only barely managing to catch himself and stay upright. Carlisle sucked, obviously intent on giving him a hickey to go with his love bite. "Oh, man."

Carlisle moved to his other cheek, repeating the process, biting and sucking, and Edward smiled.

Yes, he wanted his Daddy's mark on him. That was exactly what he wanted.

Finally, Carlisle stood and again wiping a thumb over his handy work. "Such a distraction you are," he said. "It's so tempting to leave you in these, little boy, but it does present a problem, doesn't it?" He sighed again with mock gravitas. "But it is a delightful proclivity." He drew his hands along Edward's spine, walking to his head so he could lean down by his ear. "I might get in the habit of buying you pretty panties just to see this sweet ass of yours in them, hmm? Or see how they trap your cock so nice for me. Would you like that, pet?"

Edward groaned. He wasn't at all sure he wanted to get into the habit of wearing women's panties, but he fucking loved the idea of Carlisle touching him like that again. He would do almost anything Carlisle asked if it made him this pleased with him. "I like pleasing you, sir," he said.

Carlisle patted his cheek. "You do, baby. Very much so." He moved back to the panties and peeled them, wet as the were, down. "Well, we'll have some more fun with those later. For now, let's get you on your back."

Edward was glad the panties were gone because his cock might have just burst right on through them with those words. Exhilaration pumped through his veins, accompanying the usual excited curiosity he felt when he had no idea what Carlisle had planned for him.

He bound Edward's hands first, just below the cuff so he could keep it on as he preferred. Edward was glad. Even in scene, maybe especially in scene, he didn't like being without it. Carlisle bound his hands together and positioned them far above Edward's head. Then, he pulled a rope through the metal loops on the binds and fastened that to the bars of the headboard.

Edward thought there was far too much slack on the rope until Carlisle took him by his ankles and dragged him so his ass was at the foot of the bed, pulling the rope taut as he did. Edward gasped, his breath becoming more erratic.

"I do love seeing you so trussed up," Carlisle said as he fastened the end of a spreader bar to each of Edward's ankles. It was a long bar that had the effect of spreading Edward's legs wide. "Lift your legs."

"Holy fuck," Edward muttered as he obeyed.

For the first time, it occurred to Edward that Carlisle's bed posts were very tall. The bed fit the house. Like everything else it was...what was the word Carlisle used? Grandiose, so Edward hadn't ever paid any attention. The bedposts stretched so high, there probably should have been a canopy on the bed. There wasn't, but there were ropes tied to the top. Carlisle tied the end of each rope through a loop on the corresponding side of the spreader bar leaving Edward positioned with his back on the bed and his legs, spread wide, in the air. His ass was lifted so the top of it barely brushed the bed.

Edward's breath came in hard pants. He was exposed and open, completely helpless to whatever Carlisle wanted to do to him. He clutched at the ropes that bound his hands above his head, squirming.

"Okay, pet?"

Edward nodded, a bit beyond speech at that point.

"Good."

Carlisle dressed him up first.

"Fuck," Edward hissed through his teeth when Carlisle took a clothespin from a jar he'd brought over.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, brushing the wooden thing against the inside of Edward's thigh.

Waiting for a safeword, Edward presumed, and that allowed him to take a deep breath. This position was do damn vulnerable it was almost frightening. Almost. "I'm okay, Daddy," he said.

"Hmm." Carlisle drew the clothespin about his body. He circled his nipples, went down to his belly and then back up.

The anticipation was lethal. There were a lot of clothespins in the jar. Edward was sure Carlisle was going to use more than one. The question was where. He closed his eyes tight when Carlisle drew the pin along his cock, making a tiny whining noise at the back of his throat.

The first pinch came at his inner thigh. Edward's eyes shot open and he gasped, breathing hard as he'd been holding his breath. The second pinch followed on the opposite side. Then his arms. Along his happy trail and finally, as he'd expected, one for each of his nipples.

By then he was writhing, his back arching up off the bed as he rode the waves of sensation. "Fuck. Oh, god."

He knew Carlisle was easing him into this type of play, only using a few clothespins. He'd seen men with lines of clothes pins all along their legs, stomachs, chests, cocks and balls. All things considered, though he wouldn't have protested, he was glad Carlisle didn't push him too hard too fast. The pinch didn't let up. It wasn't like wax, where there was an instant of burning pain that left his skin sensitive, but dissipated rather quickly. This pain was renewed with every movement. Acute. Terrible.

But so, so good.

"You know," Carlisle came back into his vision, a long dildo in his hand. He spoke in a conversational tone, as though he was holding a newspaper or something unimportant. "I saw this plug online the other day. It had a little puppy dog tail on it." He looked at Edward and grinned. "Wouldn't that be precious? You love to wiggle that ass of yours. You'd look cute with a wagging tail."

Edward was about to answer, but then Carlisle turned the bottom of the thing in his hand. Edward's eyes went wide. It wasn't a dildo. It was a vibrator. "Um. I, uh…God, Daddy. Whatever you want."

He'd worn a horse-tail plug once, but he didn't really think now was the time to bring it up.

"I'll have to think about that, pet." Carlisle put the tip of the vibrator to the underside of Edward's chin. He teased his skin-his neck, his shoulders, around his nipple. Edward panted, stifling moans as the shivers of pleasure sent fresh sensation to his pinched nerve endings. Pleasure and pain, pleasure and pain. And his cock was taut against his belly.

Carlisle drew the vibrator down, teasing the skin around each of the clothespins so Edward writhed. Then he circled his asshole with the tip. "You want this here?"

"Yes. Please, yes, sir."

Edward, his eyes closed again as he gave himself over to the sensation, whimpered in relief when he heard the click of the bottle of lube being opened. He waited eagerly and was rewarded a second later when the slick head of the vibrator was pressed to his entrance.

He bucked when it entered him. The ropes pulled at the bedposts and the headboard. "Oh, fuck," he said, breathless as Carlisle began to move the vibrator in and out of him, pushing deeper with every thrust.

In this position, Carlisle could caress his face and tickle his sensitive spots as he worked him. His senses were going crazy, like a carnival midway with bells and whistles and lights flashing everywhere. He couldn't concentrate on just one thing-not his vulnerability, the pinch of the clothespins, the thrill of Carlisle's touch, or the vibrations setting off every nerve ending inside him. "I can't. I can't. Fuck," he babbled.

His hot spunk hit his chin when he came.

Carlisle cleaned him up but didn't let him out of his bondage. In fact, Edward had no sooner caught his breath than his Dom set about the task of turning him back on. He took his time with it, drawing a feather across Edward's stomach, along his armpit, teasing his cock, his taint, his balls until Edward was hard again. Then, one by one, he yanked the clothespins off.

That was a unique experience. Blood rushed into the pinched parts of him, making the whole area around the wound throb. And it was at the height of his wiggling that Carlisle entered him, filling him with his thick cock. He braced himself with his hands on Edward's legs, in total control of his body.

He yanked the clothespins off Edward's nipples midthrust, sending him into another powerful orgasm, crying out with his own.

Edward was spent. He was boneless and limp as Carlisle undid his binds and helped him settle more comfortably on the bed. Carlisle massaged his legs, helping restore blood flow, and pressed sweet kisses to the places where Edward's skin was red, slightly chafed.

When he was finally able to summon the will to move, Edward only rolled onto his belly, wrapping his arms around a pillow, marveling at how relaxed and content he was.

Carlisle leaned in, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. "I'm going to get ready now. You can stay if you want."

It took a few seconds for Edward to process that. He'd all but forgotten that Carlisle had somewhere to be tonight.

He almost forgot who Carlisle would be with.

Edward hated the foul taste of the lump that had risen to his throat. He tried to swallow it down. "If you want me, I want to stay," he said.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed the side of his hair. "I'm almost tempted to say no."

Edward's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

Carlisle, oblivious to his distress, kissed him again. "It's going to be difficult to concentrate on my talk when I know what's at home waiting for me. My brat."

Edward grinned into the pillow, smug.

Giving his hair one last ruffle, Carlisle pushed to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

Edward's satisfaction didn't last long. He got up long enough to pull on a robe but then flopped back down on the bed, unmistakably moody.

No matter how many times he told himself he was being an idiot, he couldn't help hating the idea of Carlisle being with Garrett tonight. He rolled onto his back and stretched his legs in the air again, running his fingers over the bruises on the insides of thighs, trying to get a good look at them.

Garrett, he tried to tell himself, wouldn't have Carlisle's mark on his skin tonight. He wasn't claimed. Maybe he had been once, but now Carlisle belonged to Edward.

Or did he?

Some Doms took more than one sub, Edward knew. And beyond that, there was nothing stopping Carlisle from merely fucking the other man if that was what he wanted. And why should that bother Edward? He knew Carlisle would be careful and use protection. It was no more Edward's business if Carlisle wanted to get his whistle wet than it was Carlisle's business if Edward went out and fucked some other guy.

They weren't boyfriends, and Edward knew he was being a hypocrite. After all, hadn't he finally given in to Dr. Krushnic just two days ago and accepted his request for a date? The man was a handsome doctor, even if he wasn't into the scene. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting someone to take him out and show him a good time. That was all Carlisle and Garrett were doing after all-dinner and boring speeches instead of dinner and a movie.

Besides, the idea Carlisle would fuck Garrett while Edward was waiting for him at home was ridiculous. Why the hell would he want the other man for simple sex when it would be so much better with Edward? It just wasn't likely. Not with Carlisle. He didn't really seem like the sex for sex's sake type.

Except that one time after the surgery…

But that was different.

The bathroom door opened and all thought left Edward's head. He sat up in bed, stunned by the sight that greeted him.

Clean shaven Carlisle in a crisp black suit was a revelation. Jesus God, he was a work of art. He was so handsome Edward hardly knew what to do with himself.

Catching him staring, the corner of Carlisle's mouth quirked up. "What did I tell you? I make decent eye candy, huh?" He turned to a mirror that hung just outside the bathroom door, fussing at his hair with his fingers. "Well, Garrett is the eye candy tonight, but that's beside the point."

That comment soured Edward's attraction considerably, but not enough that he couldn't answer. "I have to tell you, a lot of people are going to be thinking of you when they're in bed with their partners tonight."

"Well that can't hurt." Carlisle tossed his tie over his shoulder and began tugging at his cuffs. "Hell, I have to get going." He chuckled, looking at Edward ruefully. "You're very distracting, pet. I'm usually a prompt person."

"Don't forget your tie," Edward said, trying to ignore the urge to beg Carlisle to stay. To hell with the benefit. Even doctors could call in sick, right?

"Hmm? Oh. Don't worry. I can never tie these damn things. Garrett will do it."

_Fuck that. _Edward got up off the bed and crossed the room to Carlisle, grabbing the tie from his shoulder. "I'll do it," he said, not looking at the other man as he looped the tie around his neck and began to knot it.

It was, Edward realized a moment later when his flash of irritation had faded, a rather intimate thing to do. He looked up, a strange emotion coming over him as he caught Carlisle's eyes. His hands moved methodically, looping and tying.

He wanted to kiss Carlisle, and somehow, though they'd kissed so many times before, that desire was different. The air between them was heavy, thick-like humidity but not unpleasant.

Still, it made him a little dizzy.

Edward cleared his throat, pushing the knot of the tie snug and smoothing it down against Carlisle's chest. "There."

Carlisle didn't say anything at first. Edward's heart was pounding out of control, and that was ridiculous. There was no reason he should be so excited, why every inch of his skin should be tingling. It was anticipation, but it was different than when he was waiting to see what form Carlisle's pleasure would bring.

Everything was different. The flavor of the air had changed.

Carlisle licked his lips, swallowing audibly. He raised a hand to cup Edward's cheek. "Thank you," he said, brushing a thumb over his lips.

Then he kissed him.

It was a soft kiss, so tender. It wasn't a leading kiss at all, no tongue, just the touch of their lips moving as one. Edward was lightheaded, but he didn't want to move. He wanted this moment to last forever. The idea it wouldn't segue into anything, into sex or even touch, didn't bother him. This was…

It was so, so good.

But it did end. Seconds later, Carlisle straightened. He blinked, looking as dazed as Edward felt. His eyes searched, and god only knew what he saw, because Edward was lost. He had no idea what he was thinking or how to react to this emotion welling in his chest.

Carlisle smacked his lips. "I, uh… I need to go."

Edward nodded, but he didn't move. Neither did Carlisle. Instead, they kissed again. This kiss was quick, as though they were testing.

The spell didn't break.

With a shuddering breath, Carlisle took a step backward. He turned toward the door then back. "I wish…"

Edward waited with baited breath.

Carlisle huffed. "I'll be back," he said.

Then he was gone, leaving Edward alone, confused, and aching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness, guys. Packy2.0, barburella, myonlyheroin, songster, and Capricorn75 make my docs so hilarious. And they make my story better. Love these girls.**

**SO. Carlisle's going off to dance the night away with Garrett. How do we feel about this, kids?**


	13. Barrage

**A/N: Hello, kittens. How are you, my lovelies? Good? Okay. Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>Edward was asleep when Carlisle came home from the benefit. The sight struck Carlisle momentarily dumb for reasons he couldn't figure. He had never come home to find the beautiful young man asleep in his bed as though he belonged there.<p>

He lay on his side, one hand tucked under his cheek, the other rested on the pillow by his head. His shoulders were bare, suggesting he just might be naked underneath the covers. His hair was still a disaster from Carlisle's fingers hours before.

It was, as always, a thrill to see his cuff on Edward's wrist. It was the only mark Carlisle left on him that anyone could see, and that pleased him.

His cock began to stir. Looking at Edward like this would never fail to stoke his desire. Carlisle breathed in through his nose trying to calm himself. It was the small hours of the morning, and he wouldn't disturb Edward's rest. He could climb into bed and simply sleep with the man. That would be nice too.

He had that much control.

Really.

When Carlisle had convinced himself of this, he crossed the room. He tried to move softly, but when he sat on the edge of the bed, Edward stirred. "Daddy?"

The word came out a purr, slurred with sleep, and Carlisle smiled. "Don't wake up, sweetheart. It's early yet."

But Edward sat up and then got to his knees. He was indeed naked beneath the blankets, Carlisle noted. His eyes were half-hooded as he went to Carlisle and began to help him undress. He helped him shrug out of his jacket first, and this he draped neatly at the foot of the bed. Then he reached for Carlisle's tie, loosening it with nimble fingers.

His touch reminded Carlisle of earlier that evening when Edward had tied it in the first place. He remembered how, for a moment, the air seemed too thick to breathe. He remembered the pull he felt, and how he had to kiss Edward.

This moment too was charged with something Carlisle couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't lust. Well, it wasn't _all _lust. It was different from earlier. Edward was still mostly asleep, his eyes unfocused where they'd been intense before. It was also different from any other interaction they'd had.

How strange. He had done things to this man that most people would never fathom doing to another person. Yet this touch, this simple touch, did something to him that…

It scared him. He just wasn't sure what to do with the emotion it stoked in him.

Yes, he knew he was falling for Edward. He'd known it for weeks now. He'd known it and successfully put the idea to the side. The fact was irrelevant. It had no bearing on what they were doing.

Carlisle closed his eyes as Edward began to undo the buttons of his shirt. He warred with himself. In the quiet of the night, so many things seemed possible that were impossible in the bright light of day. How easy it was for him to imagine this was his. Really and truly his. That Edward belonged to him. Body, mind and soul, deepest secrets and shallowest moments.

When Edward moved to undo the button of his pants, Carlisle caught the other man's face between his hands. He kissed him. Edward responded readily, muffling a contented little noise against Carlisle's lips.

They were lazy kisses, sweet kisses, and Edward still wasn't awake. Not really. And really, Carlisle's intention was to lay down. It was just that he didn't want to stop kissing Edward yet. He pushed, and Edward ended up pinned beneath him. Just as Carlisle was beginning to convince himself to stop, to roll off the poor boy and let him drift off into pleasant dreams, Edward tugged his pants down.

Carlisle opened his eyes. The moon was full and bright that night, and in its light, he could see Edward was awake now. His eyes were intent on Carlisle's, shining with something deeper than lust.

Neither of them spoke. Carlisle lowered his lips back to Edward's and kissed him again. As he did, he groped with one hand for the lube on the nightstand. Edward took it from him and reached between them, stroking Carlisle's cock with slick fingers.

Still neither of them said a word when Carlisle entered him, though Edward gave a soft cry of pleasure. Carlisle didn't fuck him, didn't pound into him hard, didn't _take _him. They rocked together, the movement lazy and gentle. Edward had his knees raised and bent. He'd wrapped his arms around Carlisle and stroked his back as they moved. They exchanged kisses between pants.

It was tender. Good. So good.

And Carlisle stopped trying to control what he felt. For those moments, he let himself have it, let his body say what he couldn't.

Afterward, they fell asleep, sticky, tangled and sated.

_**~0~**_

For the next few days, it was easy to forget what he felt for Edward. When he walked in the doors of the hospital, he was a doctor. He had long since mastered the art of leaving everything else at the door.

Then again, every once in a while, something threw him for a loop.

He was standing at the nurse's counter, going over the chart of a young woman whom he'd just seen; a patient he was checking in on as she was recovering from a risky operation. Edward and Emmett were chatting nearby, but Carlisle had blocked that out as he looked over the patient's latest test results.

At least he blocked it out until he heard Emmett ask, "Come on, Edward. What can you possibly be doing tomorrow night that's more awesome than hanging out with me? Got a hot date?"

Edward's silence drew both Emmett and Carlisle's attention.

"You do, don't you?" Emmett laughed.

Carlisle felt as though he was going to be sick. His pulse felt thready and his stomach leapt up to his throat. He was working the next evening. Edward wasn't.

"So who's the lucky girl? I mean, guy?" Emmett asked.

As though on cue, none other than Dr. Demetri Krushnic came sauntering down the hall. He stopped to leave a few last minute instructions with the nurse. Carlisle watched out of the corner of his eyes as Demetri, his smile predatory, turned to Edward. He placed a light hand on Edward's lower back, and Carlisle had to fight back the urge to snarl. He looked quickly back to his charts.

"I'll see _you _tomorrow," Demetri said, his every word dripping with suggestion.

"Dr. Krushnic?" Emmett asked when the man had walked away. He whistled. "That's intense."

"It's just a date," Edward said. "He's been asking for months."

"Playing hard to get, eh?"

Carlisle couldn't listen anymore. He slammed the chart he'd been studying without seeing shut, intending to get the hell out of there. In that instant, he caught Edward's eye and froze. The other man wasn't looking at Emmett but at him. His expression was intense, watching Carlisle as he answered Emmett. "Hey, it never hurts to make them work for it."

There was something in Edward's eyes Carlisle couldn't read, or maybe it was that he didn't want to. Vulnerability he saw clearly, and part of him wondered if Edward-his cocky little brat-was actually nervous about this date with Demetri. Did he want so badly to please the other man? To impress him? Carlisle remembered the way he looked at his birthday party, dressed up for a night out.

Demetri would get to touch Edward in public, Carlisle realized. He didn't want to imagine it, tried not to, but Edward's stare pinned him, forced him to see it. There was challenge there, Carlisle thought.

_It's none of your business._

Carlisle finally summoned the will to look away from Edward. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, his mind on anything but his work.

_**~0~**_

The next day, almost as soon as he got to work, Carlisle got a text from Edward.

"Oh hell," Carlisle muttered, stopping short. He leaned against the wall, glancing around as though the image on the screen had been projected on the wall. When he was sure no one could see what was on his phone, he allowed himself the luxury of a good long look.

Christ, it was a pretty sight. The image was of Edward, of course. It was the classic bathroom mirror selfie pose. He was wearing the panties from a few nights before, and Carlisle could see the outline of his cock pressed against satin. A shiver went down his spine at the memory of tasting Edward through the fabric-salt and skin and clean cloth.

_Thinking of you today Daddy_, the caption read.

Carlisle didn't reply, but he knew Edward didn't expect him to. After all, how much of a hypocrite would he be if he spent his work hours sending dirty texts to his sub? As it was, Edward was skirting the rules they'd agreed upon, and he had to know it. They'd texted before when one of them was at work and the other wasn't, but it hadn't been so blatantly sexual.

And it hadn't been during a separation. Edward and Carlisle didn't have a solid block of time off together for another week.

Carlisle's pager buzzed, and he had to run. It was almost a relief that he was thrown into an emergency situation. His expertise kicked in, and for a little over an hour, he was nothing but a surgeon with a patient on his table.

When Carlisle got back to his phone again, he found yet another text. In this one, Edward had freed his cock and was stroking himself with the hand that wasn't holding his phone. _Thinking of you._

It didn't help that Carlisle was riding out the dredges of adrenaline from the emergency he'd handled. He tapped his pen against the pile of paperwork on the table before him, distracted to the nth degree. He couldn't decide what he was going to do when he got his hands on this infuriating boy. Oh, he would pay for this. He would see what happened to little boys who teased their daddies.

And yet, even with this play going on, unwelcome thoughts came to him.

Was Edward still going on his date tonight? Could he sit across from Demetri knowing he had thought of Carlisle and touched himself only hours before? The thought seemed incongruous, but there was no real reason it wasn't possible.

Was he going to wear those pretty blue panties on his date? Would it be Demetri who helped bring him release tonight?

Carlisle could tell himself all he wanted that it wasn't any of his business, but what did that matter in the long run? It wasn't his business, but that didn't mean it wasn't killing him to think about.

The day dragged. Six hours after he'd come in, Carlisle headed for home. He wasn't going to be there long. He had four hours to get a little sleep, and then he was supposed to be back at the hospital. By that time, his distraction had driven him into a thorough misery.

When he came in the house, Carlisle was drawn out of his thoughts when he realized he wasn't alone. There were noises, footfalls, coming from upstairs. He paused in the entryway, unsure what to do. But before he could think about either weapons or calling the police, Edward emerged in the upstairs hallway. "Hey, you're home," he said as though it wasn't a big deal for him to be wandering around Carlisle's house when they had no plans together.

"For a few hours." Carlisle was pleased when his voice came out steady. It couldn't be coincidence that Edward was here. Carlisle had the distinct impression that a game was afoot, but what was it? "What are you doing here?"

"Come up here. I need your opinion." Edward disappeared back into the bedroom.

Wary, Carlisle went up the stairs to see what the hell this brat thought he was doing.

"Demetri told me at the last second he was taking me somewhere a little fancy," Edward's voice said from the direction of the closet.

Carlisle's stomach twisted, his wariness turning to irritation. "I fail to see what that has to do with you being here."

Edward emerged with several of Carlisle's ties draped over his arm. "You know, for a guy who doesn't know how to tie these things, you have a billion of them. I, on the other hand, only have two ties, both of which are more interview than hot date ties."

"So you thought you'd take one without asking me?"

"I _am _asking you. You know I knew you were coming home." He gestured with the ties. "Do me a solid. None of my other friends have nice ties."

The word friend twisted like a knife in Carlisle's gut. He tried to swallow down whatever it was he was feeling-something between rage and an odd, cloying despair. Friend. Yes, he could be a friend. After all, it wasn't Edward's problem that what he really wanted to do was take those ties, shackle the younger man to the bed, and make him forget Demetri even existed.

Instead, he walked forward and took a deep crimson tie from bunch. "This one," he said, surprised the words weren't strangled given the size of the lump in his throat.

Edward nodded, setting the indicated tie aside and going to put the rest back.

Carlisle sat down on the edge of his bed, tired and confused about the muddled state of his thoughts. He watched Edward emerge and go to the mirror. He looked fantastic-spiffied up again like he had been on Carlisle's birthday, but just a little bit fancier. He was wearing a nice white shirt and black slacks. His hair was carefully tousled, and he was clean shaven.

So pretty.

Edward caught his eye in the mirror. He cleared his throat. "Does it bother you?" he asked.

"What?"

"That I have a date?"

Carlisle knew the answer he was supposed to give. He should have said no outright, but he couldn't. He couldn't make himself form the words. "Yes, but it shouldn't."

Edward turned, leaning back against the wall beside the mirror. "What do you mean?"

A half-truth had occurred to Carlisle as he sat there, conflicted, and he ran with it. "Why wouldn't it bother me? I like what we have going. If you start something with this man, if things get serious, our dynamic would change out of necessity." He attempted to grin, though he certainly didn't feel like smiling, and tried to inject some lighthearted humor into his tone. "I'd lose my little boy brat, and wouldn't that be a shame?"

Edward looked at him, his expression blank but lingering. "Is that all?" he said after a few tense seconds.

Again, Carlisle had that feeling that he was playing a game for which he didn't have the rules. He met Edward's gaze. "What else do you want me to say?"

The younger man shrugged and turned back to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing. Anyway, don't worry about that. Demetri isn't interested in a boyfriend. You've known him longer than I have. He's not the commitment type." He met Carlisle's eyes in the mirror and waggled his eyebrows.

Carlisle turned away, trying to quell the sudden urge he had to put his fist through the wall. He didn't even notice a heavy silence had fallen between them until Edward spoke again. "You're a fucking coward, you know that?"

Carlisle's head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

Edward was facing him again, his arms crossed over his chest, his green eyes glinting with some kind of fury. "You don't want me to go. It's written all over your face. Don't give me that bullshit about losing what we have. We both know that's not it."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. "What the hell game do you think you're playing?" He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry. "Is that what you've been doing all day with your pictures, and then I come home to find you here? You're trying to manipulate me. Into what?"

He didn't notice he was encroaching on Edward's space until the man had taken a couple of steps backward, only stopping when he hit the wall. He swallowed audibly, but his eyes were hard when he looked at Carlisle. "Tell me you're okay with me going out tonight. And mean it."

Carlisle slammed his palm flat against the wall next to Edward's head. "I'm fine with you going out tonight. It's your love life, and it's none of my business," he said, the words clipped.

For a second, Edward looked hurt, but then malevolence glinted in his eyes. "Oh, yeah? Because you know what Demetri wants. The only thing he wants. You know how he works. He's going to take me out and make me feel pretty. He's going to charm the pants right off me. But it doesn't matter to you, right? You're fine with that. You're going to go back to the hospital, and you won't give either of us a second-"

His words were cut off as Carlisle grabbed him by his nicely pressed shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. The next second he was kissing him, his lips rough and unrelenting, punishing him for those words and the images they were putting in his head.

"God dammit," Carlisle snarled the words against Edward's lips and hit the wall again. "God fucking damn it." He kissed Edward again, furious that he was so completely out of control of himself, of his wants, his desires.

Edward kissed him back, no sign of the submissive man he normally was. No, his lips worked with just as much fervor, just as much force. Carlisle might have had him pinned up against the wall, but he pressed his body back, making his presence known. His fingers clutched the back of Carlisle's shirt or dug into his back roughly.

"You need," Edward said between kisses, "to let me go. I'm going to be late."

Carlisle's only response was a low rumble in the back of his throat. He grabbed Edward's wrists and pinned his arms to the wall at his sides, taking some modicum of control over what was happening between them, the only sliver he could manage. As though he sensed Carlisle needed it, Edward didn't fight. He still returned his kisses, but when Carlisle let him go, he didn't try to grab or, maybe more importantly, he didn't shove him away.

When their kiss broke, both of them were breathing raggedly. Carlisle tilted his face so his forehead rested against Edward's. They were eye to eye, studying each other.

Edward was right. He was a coward. He was wet-himself scared, to the point he could feel himself trembling. There were so many words on the tip of his tongue. Rationality told him to send the boy off on his date. It was only right he should have some romantic attention. His heart wanted to say very different words, but his tongue tied and his thoughts got jumbled even as he let himself consider it. He tried to convince himself to step away, nip this in the bud because it had already gone way too far, but he couldn't do that either.

Releasing a shaky breath, Carlisle took his hands, twining their fingers together. He kissed Edward, and that too was shaky, a barely there brush. "Please," he whispered, because it was the only word he could manage.

Edward whimpered and kissed him back. "Please what?"

Under other circumstances, it could have been funny. Wasn't it generally Edward begging him and Carlisle dragging painstaking clarification out of him? He swallowed hard. "Please don't go with Demetri tonight."

Edward groaned. He tugged his hands out of Carlisle's grip to wrap his arms around him, swallowing whatever space was left between their bodies. "Why?" he asked, and there was a hint of a plea to his tone too.

But Carlisle didn't have any words left. He closed his eyes and took a leap of faith because from where he was standing, turning it off simply wasn't an option anymore.

He took Edward's face between his hands and kissed him. It was a tender kiss, not unlike the kisses they'd shared the night of the benefit. His touch, as he kissed, was reverent. He stroked Edward's hair back, his cheeks. He pulled back and stroked his thumb over his lips.

Wasn't it ironic? When it came to being a Dom, Carlisle was certain of his abilities, his prowess. He was proud of the fact his subs could trust him with something so deep, such a secret part of them.

But this… this thing that almost every person did at some point in their lives, was a mystery to him. A frightening mystery at that. It wasn't something he'd let himself want with anyone, let alone with a man like Edward; a beautiful, brilliant young man with nothing but promise ahead of him.

Yes, he wished he had the courage to tell Edward he wanted everything. He wanted to be everything to the younger man. He wanted to be his Dom, but he also wanted to be this-whatever this was.

Carlisle pulled back enough to whisper, "Just please. Don't go with him."

"I don't want him," Edward said. "I never wanted him."

Then it was Carlisle who whimpered. He slung an arm around Edward's waist and kissed him again. They stumbled together, drunkenly, toward the bed, but without the usual intent.

No, Carlisle wasn't thinking about sex at all just then. He pulled Edward down with him on the bed, and they moved together. Carlisle threw one leg over Edward's, needing him close, as close as he could get without being inside him. Edward didn't appear to want to argue. His hands moved like Carlisle's, reverently over noses, cheeks, necks, bodies. They were both so intimately acquainted with each other's bodies, and yet this touch was different. New.

Like they were learning each other all over again.

And as they touched, something in Carlisle relaxed. His fear ebbed and disappeared altogether, a sense of well-being coming over him he had no context for.

Nothing in his life had ever felt as right as this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My docs were a madhouse! I love it.**

**SO… Hi.**


	14. Are We Or Aren't We

**A/N: SO...wanna hear something funny? I write at work, but I won't write sex scenes (I have lines? Who knew). Today, I wrote Trouble because it was the only thing speaking to me that had NO SEX in it. O.O**

**IKR?**

* * *

><p>Edward woke up, trying to figure out why he was overheated-sweaty and gross. His blankets were really heavy, and anyway, what the hell time was it?<p>

His blankets made a soft snoring sound. Edward's eyes flew open.

Oh, hell.

The day before, when he saw Carlisle's reaction to the fact he had a date, Edward's mind had gone into overdrive. Right then, he knew. He knew exactly what he'd been struggling with since the night of the benefit, when Carlisle kissed him and everything was different.

He was in love with his Dom, his mentor.

He was in love with Carlisle Cullen.

And when he saw the look on Carlisle's face, hearing that he had a date, he knew the feeling was requited.

He knew, but he second-guessed himself and, being the brat he was, he'd pushed. And pushed. And pushed. For a second, he'd been sure Carlisle was going to beat the hell out of him and not in the sexy way.

It had been a thing of beauty to see Carlisle so wrecked; to know with certainty that he was just as scared and confused and wretched as Edward had been for days now. He knew he had never seen the other man as naked and exposed as when he'd begged him not to go to Demetri.

He did feel bad about what he'd done-guilty. He'd forced Carlisle into a vulnerable position when his Dom had only ever led him there with patience and care. Still, he couldn't be too sorry. Not if it meant he could have this.

Whatever _this _was.

Edward scooted back carefully, putting a little breathing room between their bodies. He grinned like an idiot when Carlisle's brows furrowed in his sleep, and he made a disgruntled noise at losing his cuddle buddy.

The man liked cuddling; Edward had learned that on his birthday.

Hesitantly, Edward reached out and brushed his fingertips along Carlisle's hairline, trying the movement on for size. He'd never been in a relationship, a romantic relationship. This was supposed to be one of the perks-the tender brushes and caresses. It was the type of touch Edward wasn't used to. Carlisle was a natural. His soft hand often confused Edward. For some reason, he was almost embarrassed that he liked it. Why on earth would a grown man want to be petted and coddled?

A glance at the clock brought Edward out of his thoughts, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

They hadn't been sleeping very long. The kissing… That had gone on for a while. Far too long for Carlisle to get any real rest when they finally fell asleep, but he needed to be awake again.

Edward had a passing urge to kiss Carlisle awake, wake him with a tender caress. He bit the urge back, feeling foolish.

"Hey." His voice was too scratchy at first-no volume. Edward cleared his throat and tried again. "Carlisle, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"You have to get up."

Carlisle woke slowly, his eyes red and bleary as he batted his lashes in confusion. His hand moved idly, pressing against the small of Edward's back. After a few moments, he focused and Edward watched realization dawn. Clearly, Carlisle remembered exactly what had happened just a couple hours before.

How strange it was to see him like this-shy and uncertain.

Edward abruptly realized his little fit couldn't have had worse timing. They would both have to wait a full shift before they could talk again, and then it would be the middle of the night. Carlisle would no doubt be exhausted. Then, Edward had to be on shift mid-morning the next day. He grimaced. "It's late," he said. "You have to get up. For work."

Carlisle seemed to be processing things slowly. Confusion flitted across his features before he winced. "Dammit," he said under his breath. He rolled over and sat up with his back to Edward. His hair stuck out in every direction, and Edward would have been endeared if he wasn't getting just a little bit scared.

There were a lot of reasons this whole thing wouldn't necessarily go the way he wanted. Carlisle hadn't said much of anything. Edward could guess at what was bothering him, but he didn't know. And he didn't know if they were hurdles that could be overcome.

Carlisle grabbed at his phone on the nightstand to check the time. "Dammit," he said again and stood up. He strode into his bathroom without a word or a glance backward.

Edward sat up and drew his knees up to his chest. A cold, cloying feeling had begun to spread through him. The longer Carlisle stayed in the bathroom, the more he huddled in on himself, like he was a scared child.

What the hell had he done?

As usual, in hindsight, Edward could see clearly all the other options he had. His plan was one born of desperation and spontaneity-an immature act more fitting of a dramatic teenager than a grown man. Edward tightened his arms around his legs and put his head down on his knees, sick to his stomach with anxiety.

When the bathroom door finally opened, Edward jumped. He raised his head.

Carlisle still wasn't looking at him.

Panic began to take hold, making Edward's heart race. He shook free of the blankets and crawled across the bed. "Carlisle I-"

But the other man raised a hand, finally looking at him with an expression that was both a plea and an order. Edward snapped his mouth shut, sitting back on his knees on the bed.

Carlisle sighed. "I really need you not to speak right now. I need to go to work, and I can't have you in my head like this."

"Okay," Edward said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Please just tell me one thing so I won't go crazy."

"What?"

"Are you pissed? And if you are, how angry are you?"

Carlisle hesitated for a few tense seconds before he came to sit beside Edward on the bed. He looked at him, conflicted, and brushed a hand through his hair. Edward could have moaned with relief. At least Carlisle wasn't so pissed he couldn't stand the sight of him.

"I'm very angry, but I'm very a lot of other things too." Carlisle pressed his lips into a thin line and took Edward by the shoulders, giving him a little shake. "I need you to promise me you're going to be good. The next eight hours aren't going to be easy, and I don't need you making it more difficult."

Edward ducked his head, his cheeks flaming with shame. "Yeah, I wouldn't… I'm not... " He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"I…" Carlisle huffed, sounding disgruntled. "I don't know what I am." He ran his hand under Edward's chin and brought his head up. "Can you be here when I get home?"

"Yes." Edward had to fight hard not to let his voice shake. "Are you sure? I mean, you'll be tired."

Carlisle gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair with affection. "You know damn well neither of us is going to sleep with this." He made a small motion around them. He tilted his head, searching Edward with that conflicted look again, but his touch was still tender, maybe even reverent. He closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing a lingering kiss to Edward's lips. "I'll see you tonight."

With that, he pushed to his feet, grabbing his coat as he went. He paused at the door. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

He was looking studiously down as he worked the buttons of his lab coat. "Did you call Demetri?"

Edward laughed. He couldn't help it. "I cancelled on him yesterday."

He saw Carlisle's lips twitch upward. "I'll see you tonight," he said again, and then he was gone.

_**~0~**_

Carlisle was right; the next eight hours were about as easy as a dried-up old nun. Still, Edward must have managed to fall asleep. All he knew was one minute he was pretending to watch television when he was really fretting his fool ass off, the next he was being shaken awake.

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't make me get the ice water. I'll do it."

Edward sat bolt upright. "Christ. I'm up. Jesus, you've got a cruel streak." He balled his hands into fists and rubbed his eyes, grumbling under his breath about being tired and couldn't he have a few more minutes, fuck.

Then he realized that Carlisle had gotten even less sleep than he had. Maybe he'd had a chance to catch a nap in the on-call room, but it was doubtful. And of course, Edward had robbed him of the few hours he'd had to sleep earlier.

He put his hands in his lap and gave Carlisle a contrite look. "Sorry. I'm awake. I can make coff-"

Edward grimaced sheepishly as Carlisle handed him piping hot Starbucks. "Sorry," he muttered again.

Carlisle tapped his chin. "Drink your coffee," he said, and he put a cushion and a half of distance between them.

For a minute or so, they both sipped. Edward thought the silence would drive him insane, but he was also too nervous to break it. He was terrified he was about to lose everything. More than once that night, he'd cursed himself for being selfish enough to _want _everything. Most people didn't have a mentor like Carlisle, let alone a Dom-if one were so inclined as to want one.

By asking too much, he had risked losing it all.

"Edward." Carlisle took a deep breath, obviously searching for words, and blew it out in a big gust. "Where the hell is all of this coming from? Why now? And why like that?"

"It was the night of the benefit. Actually, it was probably your birthday, when you invited Garrett to the benefit."

Carlisle tilted his head. "What? What does that have to do with anything?"

Edward shrugged, staring down at the coffee cup between his hands. "It drove me crazy. I didn't want you to go with him. For a little while, I thought I was so jealous because he'd been your sub." He brushed his thumb over his cuff. "But then I kept on remembering what he said that night I was with him, when he was talking about you before we realized we both knew you. He said he wanted you, that he wanted everything."

"I...He never told me that."

"Would it have made a difference?" Edward raised his head, his throat tight. "_Does _it make a difference?"

Carlisle set his coffee cup down on the table and got to his feet. He paced a few steps away, running his hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous. Garrett went to the benefit with me as a favor. You knew that."

The coffee in Edward's stomach seemed to congeal into a solid ball. "You didn't answer my question."

Carlisle stood still, clasping and unclasping his hands at his sides. "No, it doesn't make a difference for him. Whether or not it would have...well, I have no idea. It was a long time ago." He turned to look at Edward. "What makes a difference is that you…" He paused, looking somewhere above Edward's head as he gathered his thoughts. "Is that what you want, then?"

Edward's head spun. His mouth was dry, and his heart raced. "Yeah," he said, only able to whisper.

"And you decided the best way to get what you wanted was to what? Make me jealous? That's why you accepted a date with Demetri?"

"No." Edward forced himself to meet Carlisle's eyes. He didn't see derision there, and that gave him some hope again. "No, I wasn't trying to make you jealous when I said yes to him. I was trying to get over it. You. I was trying to tell myself I shouldn't want things I couldn't have." He dropped his gaze back down and picked at the edge of the coffee guard. "Then I saw the look on your face when you heard I had a date, and I had to know."

"Had to know what?"

"If you felt the same way about me as I do about you."

The house was unbearably quiet. Edward had the horrifying thought that he just might faint if Carlisle didn't say something soon. When he felt the couch dip as Carlisle sat near him again, he remembered to breathe, and then it all came out.

"I'm in love with you," Edward said in a rush. "It took me a while to realize it, because I've never been in love. And I want everything, just like Garrett wanted everything. Except Garrett obviously figured out that he couldn't have everything. So maybe he knows something I don't." He felt the blood drain from his face. "O-or maybe I'm just barking up the wrong tree altogether. I can understand that. What would a guy like you want with a stupid kid for a boyfriend, huh? I guess it doesn't make-"

"Edward."

Edward pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. He didn't say anything, but he didn't move either.

Carlisle did. He scooted closer and gently pried the coffee cup out of Edward's hands. He locked their fingers together, and Edward squeezed, clinging.

"Edward." Carlisle laughed. The sound was shaky. "God, little boy. My beautiful brat. You have no idea how crazy you make me."

That brought Edward's head up, and he was startled to see Carlisle so close. It made it all the more difficult to concentrate. His nearness distracted Edward from trying to figure out what he was saying.

Carlisle sighed, raising a hand to caress Edward's face. "Yes, I'm in love with you, but I have no right. Don't you see that?"

Edward blinked, pulled in two directions at once. On the one hand, oh god. Holy god. Carlisle Cullen was in love with him. _Him._ Part of Edward wanted to bounce off the walls and whoop and holler and do all the stupid things one felt like doing when they were so damn happy.

On the other hand, there was this ridiculous, proverbial 'but' to deal with. "What the hell does that even mean?" He scooted closer to Carlisle so their knees were overlapping. "Don't you get that I'm trying to give you the right?"

Carlisle was already shaking his head. "It's not that simple."

Edward shrunk back, letting go of Carlisle's hands. Again, he found himself remembering Garrett's words. Carlisle had secrets and issues. "What's not simple about it? Do you not want that kind of relationship ever? You never want a husband? Kids? To grow old with someone?"

"I haven't thought about it in a long time, to be honest."

"Haven't thought about it or don't want it at all?"

"Ideally, it would be nice, but-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Edward couldn't hold himself back any longer. He launched himself forward, knocking Carlisle back on the couch. His giddiness couldn't be contained at that point. He was in love with a man who was in love with him, and as long as there was a possibility, well, Edward could work with that.

"Oh, God. Edward, you need to listen," Carlisle said, though he kept kissing him back, kept his arms tight around him, and didn't attempt to get up. "I said but."

"But what?" Edward rained kisses about Carlisle's face, his cheeks, his chin, his nose. "Are you dying? Are you joining Doctors Without Borders?" Edward leaned down so they were nose to nose. "Are you straight?"

Carlisle laughed, his hands tightening at Edward's sides. "No. I'm not any of those things."

"Then what?"

Carlisle's hands roamed his back. "We already had this discussion once before. I can't be your...your boyfriend and your attending at the same time."

Edward grinned. "Is that all?"

His maybe-possible-just-might-happen boyfriend fixed him with an exasperated stare. "Edward, how many times must we have this conversation? There's nothing more important than your career."

"_Yes_, there is." Edward straightened up so he was sitting on Carlisle's midsection, staring down. His stomach fluttered with nerves, but these weren't nearly as bad as the fear of rejection. This he could deal with. He could be brave for this. "We're not talking about something new. We're not new. We don't have to figure out how compatible we are. We know. We're not...or at least, I wouldn't be messing around."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there are things in life more important than my career, things worth sacrificing my career if that was what it took, not that I think it would take that." Edward traced patterns on Carlisle's shirt. "It happens all the time. People juggle what's important in their lives, they give up a little bit here and there to accomodate. If we were together, yeah, we'd have to hide it at work for a few months. Which isn't the most ideal or professional thing to do, but I'm also very confident in both of our abilities as doctors and your ability as an impartial evaluator."

"And then what?" Carlisle asked. "There is the potential that a conflict of interest could affect whether or not you get hired on for your residency."

"Then I'll apply at the other hospitals."

"The other hospitals aren't as good as ours."

"That's a minor concern. Yeah, I hear what you're saying. It would be _best _for my career to stay at our hospital. But the other hospitals aren't horrible. I'm young, and I'm good at what I do. Going for good for my career instead of best for my career isn't a huge sacrifice if it means I can also have you. I want _more _out of life than a career, regardless." He touched Carlisle's cheek lightly. "You're my more."

Carlisle shifted beneath him, and they both moved until they were sitting facing each other. The older man's eyes were soft, so full of tenderness, but also conflicted. "Edward, you should know... I've never _really _had a relationship. There was a man I wanted desperately, but he didn't want me. And there was another man. We tried to be together. _I _tried. I wanted to want him the way he wanted me, but I didn't. I never did. The point being, I don't actually know how to be in a relationship with someone I…"

Carlisle's lips twitched upward and he cupped Edward's cheek. "With someone I love," he finished.

Edward grinned. Like an idiot. So hard his cheeks ached. He moved to straddle Carlisle again, this time so they were both upright. "I've never been in a relationship at all. Romantically, I mean." He threaded his fingers through Carlisle's hair, reveling in the possibilities suddenly open to him. "We might both suck. I mean, we'll definitely both suck in the good way."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, but he pressed his hands against Edward's back. "Has anyone ever told you you're an odd duck?"

"No, they usually just call me a jackass. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is we're both smart. Especially in my case." Edward winked, and Carlisle shook his head indulgently. "We can figure it out. It might be hard sometimes. Well." He wiggled a bit on Carlisle's lap. "It'll be hard a lot of times."

"You really just can't help yourself, can you?"

With a grunt, Edward closed the distance between them and kissed Carlisle. It was a sweet kiss at first, so sweet. He only pulled back a fraction of an inch so he could speak, his tone breathy. "Are we doing this?" He would have gladly begged at that point. He kissed him again. "Are we?"

Carlisle groaned, his hands possessive as they moved over Edward's back, caressed his ass, and came back up again. "Yeah. God help us. Yes. Yes," he said between kisses.

They kissed and kissed until Edward broke off with a little giggle.

"What is it, you loon?" Carlisle asked, but he was smiling too.

"You love me," Edward said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

Carlisle drew his thumb over Edward's lips. "It's a recently discovered character flaw, but yes. I do. I really do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My doc… there was so much flailing in my doc! I love it.**

**Ahem. So. How are we, kids?**


	15. Boyfriend Bliss

**A/N: Hello, friends. Did you see the lovely review songster did for me at Fic Sisters? I love it. Especially coz this is not her cuppa. **

* * *

><p>For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Carlisle woke in a haze to a surreal world.<p>

Edward was draped across his chest, naked and beautiful, and...his.

_All _his.

The room still smelled of sex from their lovemaking. And without a doubt, that was what it had been-slow, sensual lovemaking, with those open-mouthed kisses that were really just them breathing in each other's hot breath; Edward panting as Carlisle moved in him, with him.

Carlisle sighed, looking down at the man in his arms. It was as though he couldn't decide how to feel. Any one second he was so elated he had to stop himself from giggling his fool ass off. The next, his thoughts were a riotous string of oh god, oh god, oh god, what in the ever loving hell did he think he was doing?

It wasn't as though he didn't understand his own neurosis. Carlisle had loved very few people in his life, and he'd lost them or been rejected by them all. He made excuses. He was married to his career. He didn't want a relationship with anyone who couldn't be a part of the BDSM scene.

He thought he'd been happy. He didn't know how happy he could be until this impossible man was saying he was in love.

Carlisle gave himself a few minutes to fret. God, Edward was so young. What did _he _think he was doing? And Edward was the one throwing around words like husbands and babies and…

_I wouldn't be messing around_, Edward had said.

Edward made a soft snuffling sound in his sleep. Carlisle let the ridiculous grin that had been threatening tug the corners of his lips up. He traced the shell of his ear, taking in the view for another few minutes.

Then the time wouldn't be denied any longer. He gave his ear a tug. "Edward." He stroked his fingers through his hair. "Wake up, sweetheart."

After a few moments of this, Edward started making little moaning and grunting, vaguely word-esque noises. Carlisle chuckled, shifting so he and Edward were both on their sides. "You have to work."

Edward blinked at him, narrowed his eyes, groaned, and buried his head at Carlisle's neck. "Ugh. I can't go to work. I'm sick."

Carlisle put his fingers under Edward's chin, drawing his head up. "Don't start that."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Maybe you missed that whole part about some things being more important than work." He leaned in closer. "I was talking about you," he whispered, and then leaned in for the kiss.

Oh, yeah. Their roles were definitely flipped in that moment. Carlisle was well and thoroughly charmed. He had an intense urge to give in to the kisses, let Edward talk him into the fabulous idea of staying in bed for, oh, maybe five days would be enough. Possibly.

In one movement, Carlisle had Edward on his back and was hovering over him. He grabbed Edward's wrists, pinning them above his head as he held himself aloft. He licked his lips. Feeling the heat of his new boyfriend beneath him, Carlisle was quickly distracted from his momentary brush with willpower. He closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

Carlisle groaned. "God, you're such trouble," he muttered under his breath.

"People keep trying to tell me it's my middle name, but I've seen my birth certificate. My middle name is Anthony."

"You have to get up."

Edward bucked his hips against Carlisle's. "I wouldn't worry about me getting up."

"You're impossible." He gave in and kissed the younger man. It was a small peck, a taste. "You still have to take a shower, little boy. Get up."

"Let me stay." Edward lifted his head to kiss the tip of Carlisle's chin.

"No."

Edward pouted and kissed his chin again. "Why?"

"Because I love you, brat."

The grin that spread across Edward's face was blinding. "That's why I want to stay," he said, his voice soft.

Sighing, Carlisle kissed the tip of his nose. "That's why I'm making sure you go. Come on, baby. Get up." He rolled over again, flopping onto his back and rubbing his eyes. "You have to go to work."

"So that's how you're going to play it, huh?" Edward grumbled, but he did get out of bed. "We have to be responsible adults?"

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? A boyfriend your own age would probably have no problem letting you call in to work."

Edward crawled back across the bed to give Carlisle a lingering kiss. "I want you," he said. He kissed him again, a quick smack of a kiss, bounced up off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom.

Carlisle threw his arm across his eyes when the door was closed. He had no idea why, but a few seconds later he was chortling to himself, his grin wide and happy and oh so foolish.

His mood swung again, and his laughter died away. He'd ignored what he felt for Edward because he understood exactly who he was to the other man. He knew how to be a good mentor, a good supervising physician, a good friend, and, perhaps above all, a good Dom. Now all of that was in the air.

When he heard the shower stop, Carlisle got up. He walked to the door, putting his pajama pants on as he went, and paused, his hand splayed over the wood. His heart had started to flutter, and he had to take a deep breath before he pushed the door open.

Edward was at the sink brushing his teeth, a towel wrapped around his waist. Carlisle had another flash of what it could be like to have this every day.

Now who was getting ahead of himself? They'd been dating for all of five hours, and Carlisle was already daydreaming of getting ready for work at the his and his sinks that had never been used simultaneously.

Edward straightened and jumped when he caught Carlisle's reflection in the mirror. His surprise turned into glee, thinly veiled by the sexy grin he let spread across his face. "Oh good. You've changed your mind." He leaned back against the sink not even trying to hide the fact he knew exactly how sexy he was. "Come hither, boyfriend mine."

Somehow, Carlisle managed to resist temptation. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door jamb. Edward wasn't the only one who knew damn well he looked good. "Ah, I don't think so."

Edward stuck his lower lip out. "See, this is a mixed signal. You want me to go to work, but you're in here, distracting me from getting work appropriate."

Carlisle took a step toward him, his arms still crossed. "This is my bathroom." He took another step. "Now I have a question for you."

"Do you?"

"Mm hmm." Carlisle watched Edward's eyes go dark with lust the closer he got. The younger man seemed frozen. His cocky swagger had faded in an instant, bringing back the natural submissive Carlisle knew so well. Something like relief spread through him. He reached out, making a move as though he was going to touch Edward's cheek but instead let his fingers skim the line of his body, not letting their skin connect. He took Edward's hand, bringing it up to his mouth, and kissed his knuckles. "Do you still want this?" He let his fingertips rest on Edward's cuff.

Edward looked down at the cuff and their hands, and then back up at Carlisle. His expression tightened. "Would you still want to be with me if I didn't?"

That was an interesting question. "Want, yes." Carlisle brought Edward's hand up again and kissed the crest on the cuff, and then took his hand in both of his. "I love this part of you, but it isn't the only thing about you I love."

Edward's lip twitched. "Are you trying to say you love all my parts?"

Christ, he was unbelievable. Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand over Edward's mouth. "Most. Most of your parts. This part I could do without."

Edward scoffed, and when Carlisle dropped his hand, the younger man smirked. "You're never going to convince me you don't like my mouth."

"When it's otherwise occupied, yes, I love that talented mouth of yours." Carlisle brushed a thumb over Edward's mouth. "Now don't change the subject. To answer your question, yes, I would want to be with you, but I couldn't be." He brushed his thumb over the crest again. "This part of me isn't negotiable. I couldn't be with someone who didn't understand. It would make us both miserable."

As he expected he would, Edward smiled. "I want you to be my boyfriend _and _my Dom." He took his hand from Carlisle's. "My man and my daddy."

Carlisle caught Edward by both of his wrists before he could get his arms around him. Edward gasped, his eyes wide and riveted. Carlisle tsked. "I think, little one, there's a discussion we need to have that's long overdue." He placed Edward's hands purposefully on the bathroom counter, leaning in even closer as he did. "And until I have a chance to properly teach you what happens to naughty little boys who tease their daddies, I think you don't have permission to touch me, do you?"

Edward's breath stuttered, and he gulped. "No, sir."

"No." Carlisle patted Edward's cheek. "Now I'm going back to sleep. Have a good day at work."

_**~0~**_

Combining their D/s relationship with their new romantic relationship was going to be a challenge. In his years in the scene, he'd seen other couples do it with varying degrees of success. Naturally, he worried.

Domspace he understood. Never in his life outside the scene would he think of demanding the control in any relationship, be it friendship, colleagues, or anything else. He was a Dom only to those who had willingly given their full and educated consent.

Romantic relationships were very different. He and Edward needed to be equals, partners. He knew other couples who had struggled with a wide range of potential problems, especially when they made their BDSM play part of their everyday domesticity. For instance, in a domestic spat, a Dom could punish a sub, but a sub couldn't punish a Dom. Both Doms and subs sometimes struggled to come out of that headspace when it was time to deal with problems within the relationship. A sub trusted a Dom to lead, but boyfriends needed to make decisions together.

Throughout that day, while Edward was at work, Carlisle wrestled with the difference between the two relationships. When he heard Edward's key in the lock, he was still at odds with himself except about one thing: as both a Dom and a boyfriend, he needed to have his priorities straight.

When Edward came in the door, his eyes were bright with excitement and curiosity, but also a little bit of trepidation. Carlisle couldn't say he blamed the man. Their parting words that morning had been meant to keep him on tenterhooks all day-just the beginning of the retribution Edward had coming for his relentless teasing.

So Carlisle couldn't blame Edward for looking so bewildered when he was greeted by an enthusiastic hello kiss. "Hello, boyfriend," Carlisle said, hoping the moniker clued Edward into the right headspace. He took his face between his hands and kissed him again, letting the same giddiness he'd felt that morning take him. Edward made a surprised whimpering noise, but it didn't take him long to get on the same page. He tentatively put his hands to Carlisle's waist and, meeting no resistance, wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Carlisle let it go on as long as he possibly could before his brains turned to mush, and he lost the will to stop this before it could turn into sex against the door. Or on the floor. Or wherever they happened to fall. He made a disgruntled noise as he pulled away, but he took Edward's hand. "Come on. I made you dinner."

"Wait, wait." Edward tugged backward on his hand. His brows were set in consternation. "I'm not imagining what you said when I left this morning, am I?"

"No." Carlisle let go of his hand to run a hand through his own hair. He gave Edward a sheepish smile. "That was an ill-considered whim. Don't get me wrong." He stepped forward again and circled both of Edward's wrists with his fingers like manacles. "I have no intention of forgetting what I promised. You _will _learn what happens to little boys who tease their daddies."

Edward's cheeks went pink and his eyes darkened.

Grinning wickedly, Carlisle kissed the tip of his nose. "But the time for that particular lesson isn't now." He touched Edward's cheek more gently. "It's been what? Thirty-six hours since you've really slept?"

"I've been up for longer stints than that."

"When you've had to be. You don't have to be right now."

"You really think I could sleep right now?"

"Oh, little one." Carlisle traced the shape of Edward's jaw with the tip of his finger. "I'm sure adrenaline will give you a few more hours, but then what?" He leaned in, brushing his lips over Edward's ear. "And what I have planned for you? It's going to take a lot longer than a few hours. I'm going to need your attention all damn day."

Edward whimpered, his knees buckling ever so slightly. "Shit," he hissed through his teeth.

Carlisle kissed his cheek. "You are good at getting yourself into predicaments, aren't you, baby?" He let his hand skim down Edward's arm and tangled their fingers together. "But right now, I want to take care of you. You need to eat, and then you need some rest."

"My Dom would never let a punishment wait," Edward tried, and Carlisle recognized his bratting behavior well enough.

Carlisle put his hands on his hips, giving Edward a stern look. "First of all, your Dom is primarily concerned with your well-being. For that matter, so is your boyfriend. You _are _exhausted, my stubborn one. Secondly, you're not being punished. There is a slight difference between learning a lesson and paying the price for something you've done wrong. You being a relentless tease and manipulating the ever loving hell out of me isn't actually a punishable offense by the rules we agreed to. Keep pushing me, and I will reconsider my stance on the matter."

Edward did relent at that point. When Carlisle set dinner in front of him, Edward realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything other than a protein bar. Edward was a very well-mannered young man. The greedy way he ate was refined, but only barely. Carlisle smiled indulgently, enjoying the chance to take care of Edward like this. It was nice. Domestic. They talked about their days, and Carlisle reveled in the idea this normalcy would happen again.

By the end of dinner, as Carlisle predicted, Edward's eyes were beginning to droop. Carlisle sent him upstairs to get ready for bed while he put the dishes away. When he got upstairs, he was a little surprised to find Edward still upright, if a little sleepy.

"I have a question," Edward said as Carlisle went to stand in front of him.

Carlisle ran his fingers through the other man's hair, a happy warmth spreading through his chest at having Edward there in his bed. "What's that?"

"I was wondering about sleeping arrangements." Edward slid off the bed, kneeling at Carlisle's feet and looking up at him. "Your sub doesn't have permission to touch you." He reached out, tentatively cupping a hand at the back of Carlisle's thigh. "But your boyfriend hasn't had enough of you yet."

"Hmm." It hadn't ever been difficult for Carlisle to lust after the younger man, but now that so much had changed between them, he was just as insatiable Edward. He cupped his hand under his chin. "Your Dom should make you a pallet to sleep on the floor."

Edward pressed his lips into a thin line, looking up at Carlisle with desire in his eyes, but he didn't say a word.

Carlisle reached down and took him by the elbow, pulling him up to his feet. He snaked an arm around him and cupped his ass, squeezing hard. "Your boyfriend, however, is horny as hell." He kissed Edward once. "For you."

With that, he pushed Edward onto his back and was over him in a heartbeat, claiming him with rough kisses. Edward moaned into his mouth, returning his kisses in kind. They groped and tugged and rolled over each other, against each other, until they were both naked and slick and Carlisle was finally inside him.

They made love again. It wasn't slow as it had been that morning. It was hot and fast but also very sweet. Carlisle stood and pulled Edward to the edge of the bed so he could stroke his fingers down the other man's face, his chest, his lips as he fucked him. Edward wrapped his legs around Carlisle's waist, moving with him. He took Carlisle's fingers in his mouth.

When he could hold back no longer, Carlisle slipped out of Edward, if only briefly. He climbed on the bed, moving Edward until they were both on their sides. He had the intense desire to consume the other man as much as he could. He was locked inside Edward, his arms around him, one splayed across his chest, the other working his cock. With his lips against Edward's ear, he whispered ragged, "I love you's" as he got closer to orgasm-the perfect answer to Edward's, "Oh god, Carlisle. Oh god."

Afterward, Carlisle propped himself up on his elbow, looking down on Edward, just watching him. Edward's expression was serene as he stared back sleepily. He kissed the tips of his fingers when Carlisle caressed him. He touched his lips, the shape of his nose, stroked his hair back. He touched him just because he could, until Edward drifted to sleep with a happy sigh and a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cappy and Barburella are hankering for a spankering. Packy just wants drama. Okay, okay, we're going to get away from the schmoopy schmoopy thing next chap. Hehehe.**


	16. Hankering For Spankering

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Happy Friday to you. Jesus Christ this update got out of hand. Um...I feel like warning you that there are a couple plot points intermixed in the pron. LOL. See you on the flip side.**

* * *

><p>Edward woke up alone.<p>

It was disconcerting after the night they'd had. He'd never been so connected to another human being. They spoke only a few murmured words out loud. Everything else they communicated with their bodies. Volumes. They spoke epics with their eyes locked on each other. Edward slept and woke again hours later to Carlisle's kisses on his shoulder, his neck-his legs pushing Edward's open, his hands stroking Edward's cock as he moved in him. He fell asleep again sticky and sated.

And now he was alone.

Edward sat up in bed. "Carlisle?"

To his great relief, Carlisle appeared only a few seconds later. He came in the door with a tray of breakfast. "Oh, good. You're up."

Edward got to his knees, eager for a good morning kiss and maybe more kisses in between bites. But when Carlisle leaned in, he only pressed a chaste kiss to Edward's forehead before he pulled back.

"Have a bit to eat, take a shower, brush your teeth." Carlisle was already walking toward the door. "Then come downstairs. We have things to accomplish today."

Carlisle's words and attitude were so incongruous with the night before and what Edward felt that he couldn't find words to respond. He watched, half disbelieving and half hurt, as Carlisle retreated, not knowing what to do. He was relieved when Carlisle paused at the door, turning back to look at him. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?" Edward's voice was scratchy with sleep and confusion.

"Don't bother getting dressed."

He flashed a grin and then Carlisle was gone, his steps retreating down the stairs. Edward crumpled onto the bed in a little ball, already hard with Carlisle's parting words and anticipation of whatever was going to happen today. He hid a grin behind his hands, soothed by the idea that Carlisle was in scene; that was why he'd woken up alone.

Edward sat up again and pulled his breakfast onto his lap. He must have looked so silly, sitting there alone, grinning his ass off while eating warm oatmeal with milk, raisins, bananas, and just a hint of brown sugar. He loved how well Carlisle took care of him. If the man had ordered him up off the bed and into position, Edward would have followed without question. But no, as he'd promised the night before, he looked out for Edward's well-being first and foremost.

After he choked down enough breakfast to look appreciative, Edward hopped off the bed and hurried through his morning routine. He showered, brushed his teeth, and towel dried his hair. A little chilled, he pulled on Carlisle's robe and went downstairs.

It was somewhat disconcerting to find Carlisle at the kitchen table. It wasn't so weird that he was sitting at his own table. What was weird was what he was doing. He was fully dressed, first of all. Like, _really _dressed. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. He had his shoes on. And his glasses. It looked like he was doing a crossword puzzle.

Edward was well and truly confused.

Carlisle looked up and smiled. It wasn't that sexy smile Edward loved so much. It was his "we have interesting medicine to do" face. Edward loved that too, loved that part of him that could get excited over what they did, but it wasn't the smile he wanted to see.

"Good boy. That was very quick. I think today we need to take care of some business I've been putting off. Come along." Carlisle curled two fingers, beckoning Edward to follow.

Back out in the living room, Edward stopped short when he got a glance at the coffee table. Laid out on top, the space between them obsessive-compulsively even, was a line of progressively more wicked looking implements. Edward's eyes got bigger as he looked at each of them.

Carlisle sat on the couch and made a motion. It took Edward's shocked mind a few extra seconds to process. Then he took a deep breath and sank to his knees at the opposite side of the table, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Very good, pet." Carlisle spread his hands wide over the implements on the table. "Now, for future reference, when that big mouth of yours gets you in trouble, you should know what you're in for. The belt, the paddle, that nice big wooden spoon in my kitchen-you know what those feel like. And the crop, to some extent. These I haven't used on you yet."

Edward swallowed hard, aroused and scared all at once. Some of these things he'd experienced before at the hands of different Doms. Others he hadn't experienced at all.

This was what he wanted, Edward reminded himself. When they'd discussed everything, their limits, Edward had told Carlisle that he didn't know that he had hard limits when it came to spanking punishment. He trusted Carlisle would never use anything on him that would mark him permanently, and he trusted that even in a punishment scenario, if Edward wanted the play to stop it would stop. Instantly. He had made the stipulation that he would like to know what an instrument felt like so he could have an informed opinion about his limits.

The prospect was exciting. Terrifying but exciting.

Somewhat breathless already, Edward darted his tongue out to swipe across his lips. He waited.

"I think you're familiar with the tawse," Carlisle said, and Edward gave an involuntary shudder. "So you do have experience with it."

Edward swallowed hard. "Benjamin used one on me. Once."

Carlisle studied him for a long moment. "Do you want me to take it off the table?"

Edward considered this. He was sorely tempted to say yes, but he hadn't taken it off the table in the first place. After all, it had been the first thing Edward experienced that was more advanced than the more-common belt. He was curious to see if it was as bad as he'd made it out to be. "No, sir. It can stay."

"Okay." He moved on to the next thing, picking it up. "I'm going to remind you again that you're the one who asked for this." That time it was Carlisle who shuddered as he put the bathbrush down.

How could Edward help but be curious by anything that brought that reaction out of Carlisle? He hid a smirk.

"The next one is self-explanatory. It's just a ruler."

"A thick one," Edward said, amused. "You have schoolboy fantasies, Daddy?"

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow. "Don't test me, pet. I'm in the market for a dunce hat. I'll put you in the corner on a stool with a bright red butt."

"What about those little uniform shorts? Do you think I can pull that off?"

"Settle down. We have business to get to."

Edward sat back on his haunches, waiting.

Carlisle pointed to the next thing. "This is a martinet. It's French. There are eighteen leather thongs." He stroked the little whip reverently and leaned forward over the table, locking eyes with Edward. "When we have a chance to play again, I'm going to hang you up between the door again." He picked up the martinet. "And I'm going to use this on your belly and your back and your thighs."

Edward's mouth had gone dry, and he found himself leaning forward, dizzy with want.

Then Carlisle's words sunk in. "When we have a chance to play again?" he repeated.

"No worries, little one. We'll play again soon."

Oh, that did not sound good in the _Edward gets to orgasm_ department.

"This is my favorite strap. This is a rattan cane." He picked it up and whooshed it back and forth in the air making that sound that thrilled and frightened subs everywhere. "Very swishy." He put it down again. "Bamboo cane. And finally-"

"What the fuck," Edward blurted.

"So very eloquent." Carlisle picked up the knife that was on the end of the table. "Scared about this?"

Edward huffed and had to fight not to roll his eyes. "Not so much scared as curious. Bloodplay was on _your _list of hard limits."

Carlisle chuckled. "You ever have to cut a switch to be punished with?"

Edward's cock jumped. "Oh, hell."

Carlisle put the knife down. "That wasn't an answer."

"Uh. No. No experience in that."

"Well, today's going to be an interesting day, isn't it?" Carlisle sat back on the couch, crossing his legs in a casual way and spread his hands wide. "The choice will be yours. Now stand up."

Edward got to his feet, hand still clasped behind his back.

"Lose the robe. It's not like you're ever going to have the protection of clothes, is it?"

Bad boys always get it on the bare. Edward slipped out of the robe, folding and setting it neatly on the arm of the couch.

"Pick your poison, then come present it to me."

Edward licked his lips as he looked over the instruments of torture before him. He imagined an actual punishment session with some of these and shivered. Where to start. The strap would be familiar at least-it was a cross between a belt and a paddle, arguably worse than both. Straps bruised worse than belts, as Edward had occasion to know. Then again, did he really want to take licks from every other implement here _on top _of a strapped bottom?

"How many strokes?" he asked.

"Three to get a good idea." Carlisle's smile curled devilishly up on side of his face. "More if you want to be thorough."

Making his choice, Edward picked up the ruler. This was the one tool that amused him much more than it scared him. Why this was even there with the others, Edward had no idea. He went to Carlisle and knelt in front of him, bowing his head and letting the ruler rest across both of his open palms.

"Don't move. Stay just like that."

Edward's head jerked a bit, but he caught it in time. Stay like this? Did that mean…

Carlisle ran his fingers through Edward's hair. "This is for minor transgressions. Since you work with your hands, lasting bruises here-" he ran the ruler over Edward's upturned palms "-wouldn't fly. But, for instance, if you're told to keep your naughty hands to yourself, a few good thwacks serve as a very fitting reminder."

With that, he brought the ruler down across Edward's palms. Edward jumped ever so slightly with the first strike, sucked in a breath with the second, and gasped with the third.

Carlisle set the ruler down and took Edward's hands, rubbing his thumb over his sore palms. "So. How do we feel about the ruler now?"

Edward hadn't ever had occasion to find out that the palms of his hands were so sensitive. Even those few strikes had his heart speeding. He flexed his hands, spurning a delicious ache. "Um. More effective than I thought."

"Mhmm. This is a good reminder tool. The pain doesn't last too long unless you set out to bruise, which I won't for the reasons we already discussed. It's just enough to keep you on track so I won't have to divert our play to really punish you."

Flushed and hot, Edward nodded. "Uh huh."

Carlisle brushed his thumb down Edward's cheek, tenderness seeping into his smile. A different kind of fire warmed Edward's chest. For a few moments, the cool, controlled veneer of his Dom broke, and it was only his boyfriend staring back.

Now why the hell was his boyfriend still fully clothed?

The moment passed, and Carlisle sat back cool as ever. "Okay, pet. What's next?"

Edward reluctantly looked away from Carlisle back to the coffee table. Curious and nervous, he picked up the martinet and presented it as he had he ruler.

Carlisle hummed, taking the martinet from him. "Put your hands flat on the floor and your head down on your hands."

Swallowing a moan, Edward got into that subservient position, ignoring the ache in his palms. He started but stayed in position when he felt the tips of the martinet tails at the small of his back. Carlisle dragged the tails up his back, across his shoulders. Edward's breath came in pants. His body shook with the wonderful tingles that shot up and down his spine.

"This one is usually more fun, isn't it?" Carlisle asked. He hit Edward with the lightest of slaps.

Edward jumped a bit. "Yeah." He groaned when Carlisle slapped his back again. His cock strained against the carpet.

"Get up. Get on your hands and knees on the couch there."

When Edward obeyed, Carlisle continued to drag the leather tongs over Edward's skin until every inch of his body was awake and aware. His muscles were tensed, waiting, itching, for the next strike.

But rather than bring the martinet down on his sides or his shoulders or his legs, Carlisle brought it down with a hard swing against his ass.

"Gah!" Edward's back arched as he tried to understand the sensation. Carlisle's hand on his back had him back in place again before the second blow struck. Edward curled his fingers into knuckles. Each of the tails licked him with varying degrees of sting.

"A full punishment session with these can leave quite an impact," Carlisle said conversationally, bringing the martinet down for the third and final time. The tails caught untouched parts of Edward's skin with each strike. "Different, right? What do you think of this one, hmm?"

Edward almost asked for another stroke. He wiggled a little, feeling the way the licks of pain on his backside stung and itched. "I'd be curious to see what the marks look like after a full session," he said.

Carlisle laughed. "Yes, well. Knowing you, brat, I'm sure you'll find out sooner than later. Up."

"Can I rub my ass, sir?" Edward asked as she stood.

"Yes. You're not being punished." Carlisle had sat back down again, propping his legs up on the coffee table and his hands behind his head, the picture of ease. "This is business. The point is for you to experience a taste of what may be coming. You can ask questions, and of course, you can bar use altogether."

Edward studied him out of the corner of his eyes as he explored the warmth of his new welts. Already, Edward was very turned on. His cock was stiff, and his skin itched for touch. It wasn't to the point where he was all but out of his mind, but he was obviously affected sexually. Carlisle, on the other hand, kept talking about business. His pants weren't tented at all. His face wasn't flushed.

Blowing out a breath, Edward clasped his hands behind his back again. "I'm ready."

Carlisle said nothing but motioned at the coffee table.

Edward bit the inside of his cheek. These were all equally horrible (wonderful) choices. He gave in, and went for the familiar first. Picking up the strap, he knelt in position in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle took the strap from him and petted his hair. "Okay, baby. Let's get to it."

After the strap, Edward chose the canes, both of which were mildly terrifying to him. He'd been caned before, but it had been a long time. For both the strapping and the canings, Carlisle had him bend over with his hands on the coffee table and his ass out. They were intense, but Edward had expected that. Carlisle gave him leave to look at the marks in the bathroom. He especially loved the cane welts. Six of the best-six deep red lines each perfectly spaced out on his rapidly reddening bottom. He shivered, remembering the swish and crack of the canes-each of them different. The rattan had been more stingy, and the bamboo packed a deeper impact.

And oh good god, Edward was getting antsy. His cheeks were almost as red as his ass, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Especially because he _knew _he wasn't in trouble-Carlisle kept repeating it-his body expected to be teased, titillated. Carlisle had spanked him for pleasure before. He'd spanked him to spur him on, to drive him deeper to that point where pleasure and pain mingled perfectly. He spanked him and stroked his cock or teased his asshole in turn, working him expertly.

Now, though, Carlisle gave him tiny hints, like when he'd tickled Edward with the martinet, but he did it under the guise of demonstration.

Business, he said.

Well, fuck business. Edward was naked and turned on beyond belief. He ran his hands over his cane welts, feeling the heat of them, wincing as he touched his tender flesh. Then he took his cock in one hand and began to stroke. This wouldn't take long. He closed his eyes.

Edward let out a strangled gasp when a firm hand clamped down on his wrist. His eyes flew open, and Carlisle stood there behind him. Edward met his Dom's eyes in the bathroom mirror, and his breath caught.

"Tsk, tsk." Carlisle said, coming to stand directly behind him. He took Edward's other wrist and guided his hands to the bathroom counter. He pressed forward so Edward's back was up against his chest. Though they were nearly matched in size, Edward felt dwarfed. Consumed. He couldn't look away from the man in the mirror. "Did I tell you you could do that, pet?"

A shudder went down Edward's body. "N-no, sir." He took a deep, steadying breath. "But you didn't tell me not to."

Carlisle used his foot to guide Edward's legs slightly apart. He reached between them, caressing Edward's ass. He gave it a harsh squeeze, making Edward cry out in surprise. "You know, little one, you left me out in the living room waiting." With his other hand, he snaked an arm around Edward's chest and then pulled him backward, hard against him. "Was that very nice?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Edward said, breathless. His head was spinning. God, he would have done anything if it meant Carlisle would touch him. "Will you?"

Carlisle had begun to run the tips of his fingers up along one of Edward's legs, circled his belly button, and then down the other. "Will I what?"

Edward moaned as Carlisle's fingers moved dangerously close to where he wanted them but didn't connect. "Touch me. Please, Daddy, please."

"I am touching you, little boy."

Edward pushed the palms of his hands flat on the bathroom counter. "I mean, I want to come. Please."

"Hmm." Carlisle's voice was a low rumble near Edward's ear. "You want this?" He wrapped his hand around Edward's cock, taking a firm hold of it."

It was all Edward could do not to rock his hips forward. "Yes. Yes, please."

"Mmhmm." Carlisle began to stroke him slowly. "Tell me something."

"Anything." Carlisle's strokes were so slow and measured, they were torturous. Edward wanted to be pumped fast. With all the stimulation, he could let go in two minutes flat if someone would only lead him to the edge.

"Tell me why-" Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. "you thought it was a good idea." Stroke. "To tease me through an entire eight hour shift." Carlisle gripped him tight and held perfectly still.

All the breath left Edward's body.

Of course he knew what Carlisle's apparent aloofness was all about. He'd known he was going to face some kind of comeuppance for what he'd done. It couldn't go unaddressed by his boyfriend _or _his Dom. He met Carlisle's eyes in the mirror, wincing a little when the other man squeezed his cock once. He swallowed several times before he found his voice. "It wasn't very nice."

"No. You weren't very nice that day were you?"

Edward breathed out, the noise shuddery as he tried not to move. Carlisle had a grip on his cock that was walking the line. It felt amazing right then, but it wouldn't take much tugging to fall over the line into unpleasant. "I wasn't nice to you, Daddy. I'm sorry."

A tense atmosphere held in the air between them.

Carlisle dipped his head and kissed Edward's neck. "I forgive you. Truly." He let go of Edward's cock and took a step back. "What you need to understand is when I saw those photos you sent, there was nothing I wanted more than to find you, get my hands on you." He brushed his hands over Edward's ass again, pressing his thumb against his asshole. "I wanted to be inside you right then, but do you know what I had to do?"

Edward whimpered. "Work?"

"That's right. I had to be a good doctor, and you know very well patients don't want a doctor with a hard on."

Edward almost smiled at that. Almost.

"But right now, we have some business to attend to, don't we?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes. So you can control yourself, just like you asked me to, while we finish our business."

Edward took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Carlisle moved to the door. "Now let's go."

Back in the living room, Edward was quickly diverted from his state of arousal to the nerves he'd managed to forget about for a few minutes.

There were only three more implements left-two completely unknown, and one that intimidated Edward.

"Choose," Carlisle said, going to sit down.

Edward hesitated only a moment before he tentatively picked up the bathbrush. He moved into his position, offering it to Carlisle.

"Look at me," Carlisle said, his voice gentle as he took the brush.

Edward looked up.

"I want to repeat again that you aren't being punished. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now tell me what your safe word is."

Edward knew Carlisle was trying to reassure him, but he was only making him more anxious. Of course, there was something thrilling in that too, but _still. "_Appendectomy," Edward said. It had been the first surgery he'd ever assisted on, and it stuck out easily in his mind.

"Good boy." Carlisle cupped his cheek briefly. "Get over my knee," he said, sitting back.

Edward did as he was told, positioning himself across Carlisle's knees. He folded his arms on the couch and buried his head, waiting.

The first thwack was so loud, Edward jumped at the noise more than anything else. But then the pain set in and holy mary mother of god, it bloomed. With the second thwack, he kicked, suddenly glad that he wasn't being punished and therefore Carlisle had him in this intimate and well-supported position. There was no way he would have been able to stay down if he'd been bent over on the stairs or anything like that.

"Fuck!" he shouted with the third strike and he was instantly on his feet, doing a little hopping dance as he tried to vigorously rub the sting out of his backside. "Jesus Christ."

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Carlisle said, laying the bathbrush down. "Are you okay?"

Considering Edward's cock was doing the hopping dance with him, still hard as ever, he would have thought that was obvious. "Yeah, I'm fine." He huffed. "Just…I'm glad I don't smoke," he said, recalling Carlisle's story.

Carlisle hummed, reaching out to rub his back. "Are you ready to go on?"

Edward looked between the knife and the dreaded tawse. He picked up the knife.

"Okay. Now, I'm going to trust you to find an appropriate switch. It should be about this long." Carlisle indicated with his hands an approximate length. "And a thickness of your pinky, give or take. You want something whippy but not so fragile I'm going to break it on your ass. Cut it with the knife, and, this is very important, make sure you strip it smooth. I don't want to break the skin. Got it?"

"Yeah." Edward reached for the long discarded robe, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Did I say you could put that on?"

Edward had to swallow a moan.

It was just Carlisle's backyard. Sure, someone on the very top floor of the house behind him _might _catch a glimpse of Edward-cock bouncing and red ass bared for everyone to see.

Mild exhibitionism. Why not?

Edward darted outside, glancing around and blushing as though he was in front of a stadium full of people. He never would have considered himself bashful, but christ, it felt as though there had to be people watching him from the fence.

But he managed to find an appropriate tree and an appropriate branch which he whittled down as instructed. The tips of his ears glowed red. Having to prepare his own switch was worse than having to fetch something to be punished with.

Finally, he was back inside. There, Carlisle inspected his work and smiled. "Very good. Now stand up straight. Hands on your head, and keep them there."

Carlisle delivered the three strokes of the switch quickly, and Edward yelped all three times. Again, when it was done, his hands went straight to his ass. "Fuck. That _stings_." It was a much different pain than any of the other implements-concentrated and yeah, stingy. "That might be as bad as the fucking bathbrush." He rubbed harder. The sting didn't lessen at all.

"Surprisingly vicious, isn't it?" Carlisle asked, his tone still controlled and steady. His touch was gentle, though, as he took Edward's hands and squeezed. "Are you ready for the last one?"

At last, some of the heat left Edward's system. Suddenly, he regretted not getting this over with sooner. He should have picked the tawse first, and then he would be able to prove to himself he'd blown it way out of proportion. It could have been long over by now.

"Edward." Carlisle gave his hand another squeeze. "This is your choice. You can take this off the table, no questions asked."

That steeled Edward's nerves. "No, sir. I'll be fine." He licked his lips, his mouth gone dry. "And I want to take these on the stairs, like a normal punishment."

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up, but he nodded slowly. "Okay." He picked up the tawse himself and gestured with it toward the stairs. "Go on, then. You know the position, baby."

Edward was irritated with himself, with how scared he was. It was three little licks. It wasn't even a real punishment. Nothing to be scared of. Sure, a split-end tawse was a ten point five on the Arkham scale of spanking pain, but whatever. A ten was supposed to reduce him to crying and begging. Begging, maybe, but he wasn't going to cry. To hell with that.

Of course, when Benjamin had punished him, he had. That had been embarrassing, and he'd hidden it from his Dom. But he'd been nineteen years old then and fairly new to the scene. If nothing else, his ass had to be much tougher now.

Edward bent over, propping himself up on the stairs.

Carlisle chose to get it over with, like the switch, quickly. He didn't hold back. These were, as promised, three strokes at full intensity. Edward clenched his hands into fists with the first one, swallowed a scream with the second, and finally let it out with the third. It was a short scream, but it was definitely a scream.

It was every bit as hard to take as he remembered. The pain was incredible-the dual licks of unforgiving leather each hitting him with a tiered agony. Sharp pain on impact, then a deep pain, then the spread, as though each nerve ending on his ass had been seared all at once. When it was over, Edward found he was frozen there on the stairs. His body had seized-held too tightly in control. He was gasping for breath, trying to ride the waves of sensation.

"Baby, come here." Carlisle's hand was at his back. He leaned in, trying to look Edward in the eyes. "Come on. Loosen up for me. Come here. It's all over, see?" He held his hands out. The tawse was out of sight. "Come on."

Edward let Carlisle guide him upright. He was shaky. Three fucking licks, and he was shaky. He almost fell into his Dom's arms, and he buried his head at his neck. "I'm sorry," he said. His eyes stung, but he refused to cry. No, fuck that.

"Hey." Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. "You're fine, baby. You're fine. There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all you have to apologize for. Come here, sweetheart."

Carlisle led him back to the couch, and they sat, Edward straddling Carlisle's lap as he calmed down. He felt stupid. Almost as dumb as he had when he got upset at the belt spanking that had been too reminiscent of his childhood. This made even less sense.

"Talk to me, baby boy. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours," Carlisle said, coaxing his chin up.

Edward closed his eyes briefly, took one final deep breath, and opened them. "I'm sorry. I don't know why it gets me like that." He reached behind him, feeling the familiar heat of his well-punished flesh.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to have a limit."

Edward grunted.

"It's fine. There are thresholds, Edward. You did so well. I'm proud of you." Carlisle massaged his fingers along Edward's spine. "Now talk to me. What do you want to take off the table?"

Edward thought about it only for a few seconds. "Nothing."

Carlisle took his face between his hands. "Are you being completely honest with me? And yourself?"

Edward had ridden the waves of whatever extreme emotion had come on him. His ass was still throbbing. With each beat of his heart, the pain renewed.

And god, it was still exciting. His cock was still rock hard and now it was begging for attention. "I'm fine," he said, and he tilted his head suggestively.

Carlisle looked him over once more, but he took the invitation Edward put out. He kissed him.

Oh, yes. There was his loving boyfriend. Giddiness seeped in around the rush of endorphins, the hunger that was building quickly and wouldn't be ignored for very long. Edward's lips quirked up at the corners.

"Daddy?" he said between kisses.

"Hmm?" Carlisle was running his hands along Edward's sides, almost tickling.

"Are we done with business?"

Carlisle raised his head. He grinned, and in the next heartbeat, Edward found himself on his back on the couch with Carlisle pressed against him. His Dom, his boyfriend, ducked his head and kissed him again. "Yeah, I'd say business is concluded for the evening."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a lot of spankering. More plot next time!**

**So many thanks to myonlyheroine, Packy 2.0, jessypt, and barburella. And endless thanks to Capricorn75 who has been my life raft this last week or so.**

**As for you out there. You're all beautiful. I love you. Thank you for your responses.**


	17. Good Weekend

**A/N: Good evening, lovelies (or morning, whatevs).**

* * *

><p>Carlisle crossed his arms, only somewhat irritated as he glared across the table at his dining companion. "Are you finished?"<p>

Esme covered her mouth with a hand, but she didn't stop cackling. "Oh, no. No, I'm not nearly done."

Exasperated, Carlisle sat back in his seat. "I expected an 'I told you so.'"

"I told you so," Esme said gleefully. "How long ago did I tell you you're in love with that boy?"

Carlisle leaned in across the table and wagged a finger at her. "Little girl, you better be glad I'm not actually your Dom, because you're making my palm itch."

Esme pressed her lips together but it only lasted a few seconds before she laughed again. "Oh, Carlisle. You're not intimidating at all right now. You can say the words all you want, but they lose their edge when you can't stop smiling."

Rolling his eyes, Carlisle gave in and let his full fledged grin come out. He knew he must have looked like a fool, and he was blushing besides, but he couldn't care.

Esme finally calmed down enough to drink her coffee. "Well, that presents an interesting problem, doesn't it? I can't imagine it's easy to stay in scene when your Dom is grinning like a big goofball."

"You wound me."

She arched an eyebrow. "So you've done a scene since then?"

"Two."

"What must that be like," she mused with a wistful smile playing at her lips. "To have everything? The romance _and _that level of trust. To be able to put _everything _into one person's hands?

"Well, right now it's complicated. Figuring out how it all fits, I mean. It was more straightforward before. When we're at the hospital, I'm his mentor. I guide him, teach him. We're part of a team, and that I understand very well. And I knew how to be his Dom. When he was in my home, we were in that space. Now, though…"

Carlisle ran a hand over his mouth. He was smiling again. "We're trying to figure it out. When I'm his Dom and when I'm his boyfriend, I mean. If that makes sense. It's a much bigger distinction I would have thought."

"You'll get the hang of it."

Carlisle hummed. His smile fell, and he stirred his coffee, trying to tell himself not to feel guilty. "But speaking of figuring out how to be a boyfriend…"

She sighed. "Oh, this conversation."

He put his hand on the table, palm up. She took a shaky breath and put her hand in his, obviously fighting tears. "This conversation," he said, squeezing her fingers.

_**~0~**_

It was the first time they went home together.

Working with Edward wasn't as difficult as Carlisle had feared. As it had after they started playing, the hospital proved to be all-consuming. They walked in the door and they were doctors-surgeons who quite literally held people's lives in their hands.

Well, they weren't perfect. They existed in that warm glow Carlisle had witnessed often-the new relationship glow. Once, when they had their heads bent together over a research, they'd looked up to find their faces were too close. Another time, Carlisle had been elbows deep in paperwork in the lounge when Edward and Emmett came in chatting. It had been impossible to concentrate, listening to them banter.

What, was it his fault he found his boyfriend so clever?

Their schedules often overlapped, but they stole time where they could. Today, though, they were off at the same time.

As he drove home, Carlisle kept glancing in the rearview mirror, checking to see that Edward's Volvo was still there, following him.

It was nice. Still surreal, but nice. Edward pulled into the driveway beside him and got out, shouldering his backpack. Carlisle didn't say anything, but a bone-deep satisfaction came over him as he as he offered his hand to the younger man. Edward looked bemused, but he took it and, holding hands, they went up the walk together.

Inside the door, bags were dropped and Carlisle took Edward's face between his hands. For a few moments, he just looked at the man. He smiled and Edward smiled back. Gorgeous. The man was so beautiful, and good god, he felt lucky.

Carlisle leaned in and Edward tilted his head up, meeting him in a soft kiss. Edward's hands settled at his hips. Carlisle stroked his thumbs over the other man's cheeks, then let his hands fall to his shoulders.

When Edward cupped his ass and leaned back, bringing them both up against the door, Carlisle reluctantly broke their kiss.

"We have to talk," he said.

Edward's lips turned down at the corners ever so slightly. "Uh oh." He studied Carlisle, and his eyebrows knitted at the center. "You know, I have to tell you. Those four words just filled me with more dread than anything else you've ever done to me."

"That might be exaggerating things a bit."

"A bit? Shit, you're not making things better. Is this something bad?"

"No." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, irritated with himself. "I'm sorry. I hope it won't be a big deal, but I don't have any experience with this kind of conversation." He gestured toward the living room. "Can we sit down?"

"Yeah, okay."

Carlisle hated the way his gut twisted with nerves. This shouldn't be a big deal, but he'd witnessed more than one couple in an argument over this kind of thing. He sat next to Edward on the couch, letting their knees touch, and took a deep breath. "Do you remember Esme? You met her at my birthday."

"Yeah. She was quirky. Very sweet."

"Yes." Carlisle's smile was genuine despite his nerves. "Esme is my oldest friend, my best friend." He swallowed hard. "But we have a special relationship as well."

Edward flinched, confusion and trepidation etched on his features. "I don't know what that means. Please tell me what that means."

"Christ, I'm making a mess of this." Carlisle took Edward's hands. "Listen. I met Esme in the scene. Aro and I were at a small gathering of like-minded people, and she was there with her Dom." Even after all these years, Carlisle gritted his teeth. "An asshole named Charles."

"An asshole?"

"Yes. The way he treated her that night set off every alarm bell in my head, but it's hard to tell sometimes. You know, people in our scene-sometimes they want more extreme versions of what we do.

"In any event, we became friends, and I learned more about her life with Charles. She was very young when he found her, and naive. She'd grown up sheltered, and she was a virgin when he introduced her to the scene."

"That's…" Edward shook his head. "Yeah, no."

"Well. I've seen it work out, but yes, that troubled me. Then it became very clear he'd filled her head with so many misconceptions-that BDSM was about his pleasure, not hers. That she had no choice except to submit to anything he wanted to do to her, or she would lose the relationship. You get the idea."

"Yeah. I have a pretty clear picture." Edward's voice was tight with contained fury.

"Long story very short, by the time she had freed herself from that relationship, her trust had been severely damaged. Yet as she was trying to recover from this abusive relationship, her needs as a submissive confused her and made her ashamed."

"Oh fuck," Edward said, some of the color draining from his face. "You're her Dom too. That's what you're trying to tell me, isnt it?" He pulled his hands from Carlisle's grasp.

"No. No, Edward. It's not the same thing." He put his hand on Edward's knee, trying to get the younger man to look at him. "I don't share with her the same thing I share with you."

"Then what?" Edward asked, his jaw clenched.

Carlisle explained their relationship, reiterating that there was no sex involved. Unlike Edward, who could safely explore and push his limits in Carlisle's safe command, Esme never would fulfill that part of herself. "I give her the minimum she needs to function. You know what it's like. You've played single scenes with Doms just to keep yourself from starving."

"But I wasn't truly satisfied until I found you," Edward finished.

Carlisle squeezed his knee, happy despite himself that Edward was so satisfied with that part of their relationship. "It's a favor to a friend-no more than that. I want to be clear, I don't feel guilty. I don't think I have anything to feel guilty about. She'll never be to me what you are on any level, but you deserve to know about it."

"And if I don't want you to...do that with her anymore?" Edward asked, his voice not quite a challenge.

Carlisle had to work to hide his grimace. He had prepared himself for this possibility even though it wasn't what he wanted. "Then it ends. She knows that."

Edward looked up in surprise. "She knows about us?"

"She's my best friend. Also, I wouldn't ever share her story without her permission. Not even to you. I asked her if I could talk to you."

"Because you want to keep playing with her.'

Carlisle chuffed. "Ideally, I want to keep _helping _her, yes, but only if you're comfortable with the idea."

For once, Edward was quiet. Carlisle tried to give him room to process, but tonight it was he who lacked any kind of patience. "Please talk to me," he said. "Where are you with this?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "What would she do if she didn't have you?"

"I'm sure we'd figure something out."

Edward looked at him again. "She means a lot to you."

"Yes. Esme is...family to me. She's very important."

Edward huffed. "Family. Sure. I know if I had an older sister, I'd be spanking her every family gathering. Might make my parents wonder what all that smacking and crying was all about, but they'd probably pretend it wasn't happening. You know, because that's the polite thing to do."

"Baby, I-"

"No. No. That was unfair. I get it. I _hear _what you're saying." He stood up, wiping his palms on his jeans. "I don't want to take this away from her, and I know that's not what you want either."

"But?"

"But…" Edward sat down again. "I don't know. I don't know what to think about all this."

"That's fair." Carlisle ran his fingers tentatively through Edward's hair. "You want some time to think about it?"

Edward nodded. He scooted over on the couch, and Carlisle swallowed a gasp when Edward kissed him. It was a possessive kind of kiss; the kind of kiss in lieu of everything Edward was thinking, feeling. Carlisle understood that. There was so much he didn't know how to say, that he could only show the other man. So he kissed him back with just as much urgency. For Carlisle, there was such a huge gulf between what he did for Esme and _anything _he did with Edward.

Their movements became fevered. At Edward's silent direction, Carlisle found himself horizontal with the younger man draped over him. Their hands pressed and squeezed. Edward ground his hips down and Carlisle bucked his hips up. They moved together, tongues sliding over each other. The only noise in the room was the rustle of clothing, the smack of their hungry lips, and the moans that passed between them.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked after minutes of this. The word was mumbled as Edward couldn't be bothered to stop kissing him as he spoke.

"Hmm?"

"Will you let me fuck you?"

Carlisle pulled back, looking up at Edward in mild shock.

It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea in the slightest. Carlisle had more than a little experience bottoming, and it wasn't an unpleasant prospect. In fact, his cock-already straining against his jeans from their writhing-jumped at the idea. What Carlisle was more concerned with was why Edward was asking now. He had never shown any indication he wanted to top. Why now? Carlisle cupped the other man's cheek and tried to think clearly.

But then Edward thrust his hips along Carlisle's erection and all concrete thought was lost. "Yeah, baby. Yes. Fuck yes." He took Edward's face in his hands and pulled him back down for a kiss. "You want to be inside me?"

"God, so deep." Edward bit down on Carlisle's lower lip and moved over him harder.

"Don't tease me, little boy." He groaned, wondering if he was going to come in his pants. "Do I need to draw you a road map?"

"Oh, you don't think I know what to do, huh?"

Carlisle pinched his ass. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, babe. It takes practice to be as good as I am."

"Uh huh." Edward slid back, straightening up. "Lose the pants, Cullen," he said, his fingers already working the buttons.

"I have news for you. Neither of us should have pants on for this part."

"God damn, have you always been this mouthy?"

"Ah, that's hilarious coming from the blackest pot in the world."

Once they were appropriately devoid of clothing, Edward proved if he didn't have experience topping, he was a natural. He leaned over Carlisle on the couch. His kisses were languid, fucking him with his tongue as he moved his lube-slicked fingers in and out of him. Sensation sent electricity through Carlisle's body.

Edward backed off, settling on his knees. "Are you okay?" he asked, licking his lips.

Carlisle reached up, running his thumb along Edward's jaw line. "More than. Now come here. Get inside me."

Edward leaned down, kissing him again and pushing his legs back. He propped himself up on one arm and snaked the other between them. Despite his absolute trust in Edward, Carlisle's breath still caught when he felt Edward at his entrance. It had been a long time for him.

He needn't have worried. Edward, despite his urgency and eagerness earlier, went slow, letting Carlisle get used to the stretch. It was good. He'd forgotten how good this could be-to be filled and claimed.

No, it had never been this good before. No one had ever fucked him with eyes that looked the way Edward's did. They were connected in more ways than that one. Carlisle raised his hips, following the rhythm Edward set.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Edward said, claiming his lips over and over.

"So good," Carlisle echoed.

Edward pressed his legs back further, stroking deeper. Carlisle's back arched with the rush of intense pleasure that went up his spine. "Fuck. Jesus Christ."

"Isn't that..." Edward panted between thrusts. "My line?"

"Oh, god. Shut up and fuck me harder."

"You like this?" Edward picked up momentum.

"Yes. Yes, please." He reached between them, taking hold of his cock and stroking. The slap of Edward's skin against his was incredibly erotic.

Edward groaned. "I want to come inside you."

"Yes. Baby, yes." Carlisle was close too. He worked himself harder, making the most embarrassing mewling noises. Edward was making him remember nerve endings he'd long ago forgotten.

They came within seconds of each other, Edward buried deep inside him, his cock pulsing along his walls, and Carlisle in strings across both their stomachs.

Edward collapsed forward, breathing hard as he lay atop Carlisle. They were both sweaty and sticky, but neither of them cared. Carlisle stretched carefully, straightening out his legs, tangling their ankles.

"You okay?" Edward asked when he lifted his head a minute or so later.

Carlisle ran his fingers through the other man's sweat-dampened hair. "That was fantastic, sweetheart. I'm fine."

Edward snuggled against him, pressing sweet, soft kisses to the underside of his chin and his lips.

A few quiet minutes later, Carlisle sighed. "We should figure out dinner."

Edward groaned and traced his fingers through the sparse hairs on Carlisle's chest. "Give me a few more minutes."

_**~0~**_

Later that weekend, after a particularly intense scene, Edward was still lost to subspace as Carlisle worked to undo his binds. "Talk to me, sweetheart," Carlisle encouraged, massaging Edward's jaw after he took the ball gag from his mouth.

"Hmm?" Edward's eyes weren't focused. He kind of crumpled forward when Carlisle loosened the ties binding his arms to the wall.

Carlisle laughed as he caught him, holding him up. "Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Um." Edward gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, Daddy."

He was trembling. Carlisle had to stretch, but he got his hands on a blanket. He wrapped it around Edward, rubbing his back. "Can you stand yet?"

Edward wrapped his arms around his neck and shook his head. "Nope."

Carlisle shook his head, knowing damn well Edward could probably walk if he wanted to. But he humored him anyway. He lifted the other man up into his arms and carried him to bed. Edward's eyes as he laid him down were a little more with it, but he was still smiling in that blissed out way.

"That was hot," Edward said, dancing his fingers along Carlisle's side.

"Mmhmm. You always are."

Edward snickered.

Carlisle got up off the bed and returned a minute later with a cool, damp cloth. He cleaned Edward off and soothed the irritated skin around his sensitive nipples, smiling as his boy hummed to himself.

When their eyes met, they both sighed. It was getting late and the weekend was coming to a close. They'd have to return to the hospital the next day and pretend they could keep their hands off each other.

"Hey, Carlisle?" Edward said after a moment.

"What's that?"

Edward tugged on his arm until Carlisle got the idea and lay down beside him, facing him. His expression was quite a bit more serious than it had been just a minute before. "I've been thinking about what we talked about on Friday."

Carlisle was momentarily shocked. "You mean about Esme?"

"Yeah." Edward swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to about Carlisle's chest level as though he was still thinking about what he had to say. "I think I'm okay with it."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean. I understand what you're doing for her. I understand what it is, I understand why she needs it, and why you want to be the one to help her. She has no one else, and I get that." He huffed. "I'm not _happy _about it, but I've been thinking. You've been doing this with her for a lot longer than I've known you. It's not fair of me to ask me you to give this up."

"It might not be fair, but it's a matter of what you're comfortable with and what you aren't, Edward. You're important to me, and I don't want to do anything that will jeopardize what we have."

"Well, what you're doing with her has nothing to do with us. I'm with you on that, and I trust you. And I don't think I necessarily have to be comfortable with everything you do, so long as I respect why you do it. Which I do."

Carlisle cupped his cheek, looking him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think it's something I can get used to. At least, I want to try. I mean, if it doesn't work, if I really have a problem with it...we'll figure it out then."

"That's more than fair," Carlisle said. He leaned in and kissed Edward, an adoring kiss. "You're good to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, well." Edward huffed. He still looked nervous for some reason. "There's something else. I was going to tell you on Friday, but you distracted me with Esme."

Carlisle pulled back. He was alarmed when he saw that some of the color had drained from Edward's cheeks. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Edward eyed him. "Okay, I just want to remind you that I have no experience with this kind of stuff either, okay? So if this is too early or something, you just have to tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

Edward dropped his gaze "Well, my parents are going to be in town for my birthday next weekend. They want to take me out to dinner." He swallowed hard and looked up again. "I want you to come. As my boyfriend."

"Oh." Carlisle's heart seemed to drop into his stomach at the idea, which was ridiculous. He remembered meeting Edward's parents a couple of months before. They were aloof. Mr. Masen had that look like he'd appraised everything he saw and found it lacking.

"You don't have to," Edward said quickly. "I know that's kind of a big step, and we haven't really been together that long. Technically. We-"

Carlisle put his hand over Edward's mouth. "If you want me to be there, I want to be there." He moved his thumb to the divot in Edward's chin. "If you're sure they wouldn't have a reason to tell the hospital about us, I'll meet them. As your boyfriend I mean."

Edward's eyes brightened again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Carlisle caressed the skin along his hairline. "Edward, I wish I could tell everyone about us. Yeah, it's a big step, but I'm glad I'm yours. If you're ready for it, I am too."

Edward swallowed the space between them, tangling their legs together so he could kiss Carlisle senseless. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, baby. I'm in this all the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Packy and MyOnlyHeroin don't trust me further than they can throw me. I wonder why. Capricorn75 and barburella are my life now. **

**And you. You out there? I love you.**


End file.
